Two New Hosts
by brookebuscus
Summary: Sakura's parents died a year ago, so she has been living with her cousin Haruhi and her uncle. The two girls got accepted in Ouran high school, but due to an accident both are now new Hosts. How much can Sakura handle of the idiots called the host club before she gives up, or will she find a way to cope?
1. becoming a Host

**OK this is my second and hopefully better attempt at an Ouran high school host club and Naruto fanfic. I have just got done watching the anime series and I feel I have a much better understanding of the characters now to make a story. Haruhi is Sakura's cousin, and they are the same age, Haruhi is three months older than Sakura. Sakura is "rich" as well but never flaunts her money, she thinks it is stupid to use money on things she does not need. Her Parents died in a car crash due to a drunk driver on the road, so all the money went to their daughter Sakura. ( I know car crashes are usual causes of death in fanfics but in all honesty that is the cause of the majority of deaths).**

**Haruhi Fujioka:**

**Age: 15-16**

**Height: 5'1"**

**Eye color: caramel/chocolate brown**

**Hair color: chocolate Brown**

**Sakura Fujioka:**

**Age: 15-16**

**Height: 5' ½"**

**Eye color: sea foam green**

**Hair color: pastel pink**

* * *

><p>"Sakura hurry up we're about to be late!"<p>

Said girl lifted her head from its resting place to give the offender a tiny glare from behind the couch that she laid on. All Haruhi could see was her cousin's messy pink hair and cold sea foam green eyes. Haruhi sighed and ran a hand through her messy brown hair. "Please?" She asked, hoping that maybe her cousin would come willingly.

The pinkette's face softened as she moved from behind off of the couch and followed Haruhi out the door. She was already dressed and ready to go, but still was sluggish when it came to actually getting out of the house to get to school.

Haruhi Fujioka was currently wearing a dull brown sweat shirt and baggy tan khakis, her black rimmed glasses were falling down the bridge of her nose, causing her to ever so often push them back up her face.

She ran a hand through her chocolate brown hair once more just getting use to how short it was now. It was a bit messy now since she was such in a hurry this morning and had been worried about going to such an elite school.

Her bangs were long enough partly cover her eyes and cast a shadow over the rest of them and the glasses were thick and blocked out any chance of anyone seeing how large and bright her eyes truly were.

Haruhi was mad when she first saw that gum in her hair, but she soon got over it when she cut it, and realized how easy it was to take care of. No wonder Sakura always kept her hair short since she was the age of ten.

And if her lazy appearance wasn't enough she also had a flat chest that didn't help out her situation; not that it bothered her any, she didn't mind if her looks made her seem like a boy. Though that is the answer one would expect from a girl that is oblivious to her beauty.

Sakura Fujioka on the other hand, was dressed up to look a bit more acceptable in the school they were about to enter.

She was dressed in straight legged faded jeans, a men's white short sleeved button up shirt with the two top buttons un-done and a white spaghetti strap tank top under it, probably the only girly thing she had one besides the essential bra and panties.

She had a black jacket unzipped over her shirt and the hood covering her hair and hiding her face very well. Her hair was cut short as well, only a bit more brushed out then Haruhi's, but then again that poor girl was worrying all night and in a hurry this morning to really be blamed for her appearance.

Sakura's bangs were brushed off to the right side barely touching her right eye. Her hair was also an abnormal pastel pink color that was without a doubt natural. Sakura was also like her cousin flat chested and could easily be mistaken as a boy, despite her girlish cute looks that she has yet to discover herself.

Soon the cousins were entering the Oran high school. "Wow. Who would have thought it would be so…big" Haruhi mumbled. "Well that's what you get when you apply into a rich school." Sakura sighed not liking the academy already. They already seen their home room and decided to take a look around.

"There has got to be some quiet place to study in this school," Haruhi huffed. Sakura nodded as they walked down the empty hallways trying to find a seemingly private room. So far out of all four libraries none of them were quiet, all were filled with chatty boys and girls.

"And to think they have four huge libraries filled with books that may not ever be used," Sakura pouted, slightly annoyed at their situation. Looking up Sakura could see they came up to completely silent double doors

"The third music room? How many music rooms do they have?" Sakura questioned, eye brows raised at the sign. Haruhi stared up to the sign "Yeah but it seems abandoned maybe we can study here?" Haruhi wondered out loud.

Sakura then opened the door very slowly. As it creaked and a bright light leaked through the door, everything seemed to slip into slow motion. Through light rose petals flew out in lazy circles.

When they finally entered the room they were met by a group of six boys. "welcome."

Sakura was too busy wondering where the roses came from to really pay the men very much attention.

"Oh Wow its boys." The twins in the group said surprised. Sakura sweat dropped as she and Haruhi scrambled for the door to open when they heard it was a host club.

"Hikaru, Kaoru one of these young men are in the same class as you, isn't he?" The one with glasses asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yeah but he is unsociable, hasn't talked at all so we don't know much about him or the other."

"Well that's not polite. Welcome to the host club Mr. Honor students." The dark haired guy spoke, by the way his expressions were held I can very well tell he knew much more about us than he would admit too.

Soon the taller blonde came towards the new bodies. "What? You mean you two must be Haruhi and Sakura fujioka. You're the exceptional honor students we heard about."

Sakura struggled once again with the door. "How do you guys know about us?" Haruhi asked a worried expression upon her face.

"Well you two are infamous. It's not every day a commoner takes interests in this academy." The guy with glasses explained never changing his expression. "You must have an audacious nerve to work hard enough to fight your way into this school." He finished with a small smirk and a glare in his thin wire glasses.

Sakura sweat dropped once again, _'Audacious nerve to be here?' _She thought.

"You guys are practically heroes for other poor people, Fujioka. You two showed the world that even poor people can excel in an elite private academy. We welcome you two too our world of beauty!" The blonde waved his arm in a dramatic pose, in which I swiftly took a few steps away from him.

Haruhi tried to escape now, while Sakura was now ferociously banging on the door. "Hold on Saku-chan, Haru-chan." The short strawberry blonde yelled grabbing the two by the arm. "you must be a super hero or something. That's so cool!"

"We are not Heroes, we are just Honor students… And who are you calling Haru-chan?" She Haruhi screamed, getting fed up with these over the top boys. I pouted, and put a hand on her shoulder, "Haruhi calm down." I whispered in her ear, looking at the poor boy.

"I never would have imaged that the two famous scholars would be so openly gay?" Tamaki wondered out loud. Sakura raised an eyebrow, _'you have to be kidding me, right?'_.

"What did he just say?" They said in unison now.

"So tell me what kind of boy your into. Do you like the strong, silent type, the boy-lolita, or how bout the mischievous type, or the cool type?" Tamaki asked in a getting into a creepier tone the more he listed off the "choices".

"I uh, It's not like that we were looking for a place to study!" Haruhi yelled backing up ever so slowly.

"Or maybe you are interested in a guy like me." Tamaki said playing with Haruhi's chin, _'what the heck?'_, "hey leave-" Sakura was about to tell him off but suddenly, Haruhi backed up into her, causing the pinkette to knock into a beautiful blue vase. The two both stared in horror as the vase fell in slow motion, and shattering on the floor.

" We were going to feature that Renaissance vase in an upcoming school auction." One twin spoke from behind our shocked figures.

"Oh now you've done it, commoner. The bidding on that vase was supposed to start at 8 million yen." the other twin yelled in disappointment. "What! How many thousand yen is that, how many thousands are in a million?" Haruhi started flicking her fingers as if it would magically give her the answer, while I was still staring at the broken vase.

"Uh, we will have to pay you back." Haruhi mumbled. "With what money you two couldn't even afford the school uniform." The twins said once again. Sakura growled at the tactless comment, and Haruhi froze. _"Did they seriously have to be so rude about it?"_ They both wondered.

"So what should we do Tamaki?" Kyoya said picking up a shattered blue piece.

"There is a famous saying you may have heard you two" The blonde Tamaki said now sitting in a chair as if it was a thrown. He pointed a finger towards us with a glint in his eye, "when in Rome you shall do as the Romans do. Since you have no money you will pay with your bodies. That means starting you two are the Ouran host clubs dogs!" Tamaki stated a glint in his eye, and smile on his face.

_'what…'_ Sakura thought obviously not happy with the turn of events. She closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose, "I can't believe this." She groaned quietly to herself, until she noticed how white the body next to her became.

Sakura lifted her head instantly to stare at her faded cousin who then sunk to the floor like a sack of potatoes.

"_Just great, exactly what I wanted."_ Sakura thought bitterly once more crouching down to her passed out cousin.

**Later on that day!**

Sakura entered back into the room helping Haruhi with some of the groceries. "Thanks for doing the shopping little piglets, did you get everything on the list?" Tamaki asked sitting with a few girls from the school.

"Did he just call us piglets?" Sakura grumbled to her slightly older cousin who was also annoyed.

"Hey wait what is this?" Tamaki wondered looking at the jar of coffee mix. "Eh exactly what it looks like, coffee." Sakura mumbled staring at him. _'is he really this clueless?'_

"What do you mean it's instant coffee." Haruhi mumbled as well. "It's instant?" the few two girls sitting on the couch across from us asked tilting their heads. "Wow I heard of this before, It's commoner's coffee , you just add hot water." Tamaki gasped.

"I didn't know there was such a thing." One girls stated, "So its true poor people don't even have enough free time to grind their own coffee beans." The other girl at the table mused, the small crowd that formed behind the two nodded in agreement.

Soon Kyoya, the twins, and a few more stray girls appeared behind them also musing over the coffee. "Commoners are pretty smart" Kyoya stated as they all looked at the jar.

"100 grams for 300 yen?" The older twin stated questioning. "That's a lot less than we normally pay." The other twin chimed in.

"I'll go back and get something else." Haruhi said irritated. "Excuse us for not buying you guys expensive coffee" Sakura huffed, crossing her arms.

" No, I'll keep it." Tamaki stated which made the others look at him in wonder, "I'm going to give it a try. I will drink this coffee!" The rich idiots clapped in amazement. Tamaki walked away over to a table before calling out to us. "All right, Haruhi, get over here and make some of this commoners' coffee!"

Sakura just sweat dropped and stared at the odd bunch of people. 'I hate these rich people' Sakura thought already knowing Haruhi had a similar thought.

"Oh Tamaki, now you're taking the joke too far. Your palate won't be able to stomach that crap." The red headed girl that sat next to him spoke sipping her drink. "You don't have to drink it just because he bought it." I looked at her shocked, and she froze, "I'm sorry. I was talking to myself."

Haruhi and I both turned our heads to look at her. Well in my case it was more of a deathly glare, but since the hood was still up no one could really tell that I was being "rude".

'_As if that is supposed to make up for her comment; the nerve of some rich people!'_

"Haruhi, Sakura." Tamaki chanted from across the room.

"Yeah yeah, I am coming." Haruhi said trudging over to him, while Sakura took a few more seconds to glare more at the girl.

Haruhi put a spoon full of coffee in each cup as Sakura poured hot water into the cups afterwards. Once Tamaki and the girls had a cup, Tamaki smiled, "Let the tasting begin" He said with a small finger snap.

The ladies looked less than convinced though "I am afraid if I drink this, father would be mad at me." One of the girls with long curly light brown hair said.

"What if I let you drink it from my mouth." Tamaki said in a seductive voice. "You have got to be kidding me." Haruhi groaned. "Please kill me now..." Sakura mumbled in agreement.

"Oh well then, I'd drink it." She said with a blush tinting her cheeks. The girls started squealing away as Sakura and Haruhi mumbled under their breath on how stupid these rich people were.

Sakura started serving around and was now completely confused on why the girls were head over heels for these men. The twin's brotherly love just seems like they are unapproachable since they are "gay" and love each other in their incestuous relationship Play.

Honey is cute but not in a dating way more in a little brother way, or a cute little kid kind of way, though Mori she can see why girls like him, he's quiet but strong, and admittedly good looking.

Kyoya well she never really seen him entertain the women I think he more of types on his computer and writes in his little black book, while girls admired him from afar.

And then there's Tamaki, well She never did like the flirtatiously princely idiot types, but she guessed some woman do. The stupid ones.

'Maybe I happened to fall into a different dimension of flirtatious boys and idiotic girls' Sakura thought to herself once again.

She soon found herself near her cousin who was now holding Honey's cute pink bunny while talking to Kyoya. "…by the way do you two have a pass port?" he asked.

"huh?" Haruhi asked.

"You two will have to be working hard to pay of your dept my little nerds." Tamaki whispered as he blew in Haruhi's ear causing her to jump five feet away.

"Please don't do that again".

Sakura glared at him "Don't go hitting on my cousin you weirdo." She hissed venomously., Seeing as how he backed away she could tell he got the memo, and gave him a lopsided smirk.

'_Pansy'_, she though slyly as she crossed her arms.

"You two really need a makeover or no girl's going to look twice at you." Tamaki said in a calming matter, completely forgetting my warning.

"Yeah well we aren't trying to get girls to look at us." Haruhi said in a more thoughtful tone as she looked upon the hosts.

"Are you kidding? That's the most important thing. You two need to learn to please ladies and be gentlemen like me." Tamaki said holding out a rose he got from seemingly nowhere.

"Well it isn't important to us. Besides isn't it from what's on the inside that counts, I don't know why this school even has a host club like this." Sakura added in.

"It's a cruel reality, isn't it? It's not often that god creates a perfect person like Moi! Both beautiful on the inside and out."

"Well isn't he just humble." I mumbled out quietly so only Haruhi can hear, while I gave the "beautiful" person a hard glare. I seemed to be doing that a lot today.

"I understand how you feel since not everyone is as blessed as I am, but you must console yourself, otherwise how would you go on living? And think about this, Haruhi. Why do you think they put works of art in museums? ..."

'_Blah Blah Blah, does this guy ever shut up? How can someone be so into themselves they can rant about it?'_

"There is a word for people like this." Haruhi mumbled under her breath.

"Narcissistic?" I offered with a smug smirk, "That too but not exactly there is a word that fits him perfectly." She said, tapping her chin in thought.

"Hmm…" Sakura thought closing her eyes in concentration. Tamaki walked up beside Haruhi giving the cousins a sideways look, "But above all else, you two you must remember how effective a glance from the side can be."

."Oh I know it Haruhi!" Sakura said snapping her fingers, with a smile as she faced her cousin "Oh did I strike a chord for you two?" Tamaki asked.

"Obnoxious!" Sakura said with a tiny smile glad that she found out the word. "Ah yeah that's it!" Haruhi exclaimed.

Tamaki was in shock and curled himself into a ball. "Oh, sorry Sempai." Sakura mumbled.

The twins appeared behind them in an instant laughing as they wrap an arm around each cousin's head. "Your heroes, all right." They said in unison with a smile, and a chuckle.

"I'm sorry sempai but your lesson did strike a small chord with me." Haruhi said rubbing the back of her head. Tamaki instantly got up from his curled position happily, as if it never happened.

"I did? Let me teach you more, my friend." He spoke in a princely manner holding out his hand as if for us to take it.

"He got over that quick." Haruhi mumbled, "Makes me think he wasn't really upset at all." Sakura added, crossing her arms once more.

"Boss?" Kaoru went to speak before being interrupted by Tamaki. "Call me king." He said with a smile.

Haruhi and Sakura's eye twitched, "Like I said Humble." Sakura mumbled sarcastically.

"You can teach them all the basics of hosting." Kaoru informed.

"But they're not going to get very far with the ladies if they don't look the part, you know." Hikaru said in a knowing manner, "They are not exactly host club material, but maybe if we took off his glasses, and his hood, it'd help."

Hikaru took off Haruhi's glasses while Kaoru took down Sakura hood as they mention and then froze. Their eyes grew in astonishment at what they discovered.

"Hey I need those. I use to have contacts, but I lost them on the first day of school!" Haruhi complained.

"And you can't just go taking people's hoods off without permission!" Sakura yelled at the staring Kaoru.

The twins were pushed out of the way by a seemingly surprised Tamaki before his head fell and he snapped his fingers, "Hikaru, Kaoru."

"On it!" They said lifting their hands in mock salute, before grabbing the arms of the unsuspecting girls, and running them into a changing room.

"Here change into these uniforms!" The twins demanded, holding out two uniforms identical to the ones they already had on.

"What? But why!" Haruhi yelled, as Sakura stared at the uniforms confused.

"Don't ask questions!" They yelled before jumping on the two.

"Hey get off!" Haruhi yelled, shoving them away.

"change, change, change, change, change!"

"Fine but get out first!" Sakura yelled before tossing the two outside.

Time passes by, maybe a few hours and Haruhi and Sakura now were fully dressed, with a new hairstyle, and Haruhi contacts.

"Um, sempai?" Haruhi asked studying her cousin and herself.

"aren't you two done yet?" He asked calmly from the other side of the curtain.

Sakura sighed and opened the curtain, to reveal the two. "Are you sure it is ok for us to be wearing these uniforms?" Haruhi asked.

"Cute. You two are as pretty as a girl, adorable!" Tamaki said, in a mommy like fashion as two seeing her little girls all dressed up.

"You look so cute!" Honey cheered to the both of them.

"if we had known that's how you guys really looked" Hikaru said with a smile, "We would have helped you two out a lot sooner." Kaoru finished.

"Who knows maybe they will draw in a few customers." Kyoya said pushing up his glasses; inspecting the two. "You know that was just what I was thinking." Tamaki said pointing out his finger.

'_Yeah right.' _Sakura thought bitterly.

Haruhi's hair was now cut in a similar style as Sakura's only without the slight side bangs that Sakura adorned, and she was now wearing the host club uniform and contacts.

Sakura's hair didn't seem touched since it is in the same style as it has been, but also wore the uniform.

It was actually remarkable how a simple clothing and hair style change could change someone drastically.

"Our errand boys are running up the ranks. Starting today, you are an official member of the host club." Tamaki spoke pointing at the two.

"I will personally train you to be a first-rate host. If you can get 100 customers to request your service, we will completely forget about your 8 million yen debt." He smiled at the two of us.

"A host?" Haruhi asked shocked.

"Oh dear lord help us." Sakura mumbled.

Sakura sat at a small round table while four girls spoke to her, asking her all sorts of questions.

"So why did you dye your hair that way." a short haired blonde asked. "Well actually it is natural." Sakura answered hiding her anger well, it is not really their fault they probably never seen a pink haired girl...well in their case a pink haired guy before.

"Oh that is so cute!" The girls squealed. "So why did you come here Sakuma?" one of the girls asked.

I almost forgot who they were talking too but then I remembered that I was "Sakuma". Couldn't have a boy named Sakura right?

_'oh dear god what do I do I am stuck with a bunch of stupid girls wanting to know everything about me. Calm down Sakura if you get 100 requests you can leave this Nut house._' Sakura tried to calm herself with her thoughts.

A long story later!

"Oh so your parents passed away a year ago, and now you live with you cousin Haruhi-kun. So if it is just you, Haruhi and your uncle who cleans the house?"

"Oh well me and Haruhi take turns since her dad is always working, We know how to do them since my mom taught me well, I cook though since Haruhi-chan is so fond of my cooking. It's nice to know someone loves it so much."

"Oh, so can we request to see you again tomorrow?" The girls asked with pleading looks. "Oh sure that would be great actually." Sakura said with a smile.

"Sakura, Haruhi come here for a minute." Tamaki asked.

Sakura and Haruhi made their way to his seat. "what's up?" Haruhi asked.

"This is my regular guest; princess Ayanokoji."

"Miss, it's a pleasure to meet you." Haruhi said giving them a smile.

"no really an honor to meet you." Sakura said afterwards giving them a fake smile.

They were enveloped into a hug right away by Tamaki, "That was so cute! That air of bashfulness was very good! Super good, amazingly good!" Tamaki cheered and praised squeezing us too tightly.

"Mori-sempai! Please help me!" Sakura cried out to the tall man, who in a blink of an eye snatched the two from Tamaki's hands and stared at Sakura who he was carrying, and Haruhi hid behind him.

"Mori-sempai you didn't need to go that far." Tamaki sweat dropped.

"come on little ones let daddy give you a big hug." Tamaki said with a smile.

"I already got a dad, I don't need another one." Haruhi huffed.

"I don't want a dad." Sakura mumbled.

Later on after the incident Haruhi lost her bags, and Sakura and her were looking for them. "Are you kidding me, how did that happen. I didn't think bullies were at this school. Guess their everywhere." Haruhi mumbled.

Sakura growled under her breathe seeing the bags in the pond.

The two began to run down the hallway, and passed the girl that Tamaki introduced them to, making the two stop.

"Oh, it's you two. I bet you love having Tamaki making you over and fawning over you. It's useless, though. You're always going to be second class citizens." She spoke not even glancing at the two before walking briskly away.

Sakura instantly growled louder, but Haruhi put a hand on her shoulder forcing her to stop. "She isn't worth it." She said, before they were off to get the books again.

It didn't take long to get all the books out of the water it was her wallet that they couldn't seem to find.

"Hey commoners you got some nerve skipping out on the club like that. Why is your bag all wet?" Tamaki asked gazing at the two, just now realizing the reason why they were gone.

"Uh it's no big deal we got it." Haruhi said not facing the man. "I just can't find my food money." Haruhi mumbled quietly not thinking Tamaki would hear.

It caused sheer shock when Tamaki entered the cold pond with the two girls offering to help. "You don't have to do that sempai." Haruhi said.

"A little water never hurt anyone. Besides people are always telling me that I'm dripping with good looks." He said searching through the pond. Haruhi and Sakura stared but for totally different reasons.

_'Once a stuck up rich kid always a stuck up rich kid._' Sakura thought sadly not wanting to give her hopes up that he can be truly nice, but was grateful he was helping at least, and couldn't help but think not to judge too fast.

"Oh hang on a second…" Tamaki said while pulling out a black wallet from the pond. "Is this what you two were looking for?" Haruhi and Sakura just kept starring. "What's the matter? You two are staring off into space… you're not falling for me are you." Tamaki asked playfully.

"Ugh no way!" The two girls yelled and Haruhi snatched her wallet. "How did your bag end up in the pond anyway?" He asked once again.

"I guess I might of dropped it from the window at some point." Haruhi answered.

'_Or a bitch got a hold of it.' _I thought with a deep frown.

**Back at the club**

"Oh really, that must have been terrible. I can't imagine what I'd do if my bag fell into the pond." Ayanokoji said sipping her tea right in front of Haruhi.

Sakura glared at her while Haruhi just stared at her with a confused face. '_Why did she request us if she don't like us… especially Haruhi." _Sakura thought with a small growl.

She then spoke again, "And you actually made Tamaki search that dirty old pond with you. How astonishing. You do realize he's a blue blood, not a commoner, right?"

She gave us a pointed look, "The only reason he's paying attention to you is because he's trying to turn you into a gentleman. Don't start thinking he cares about you just because he's doting on you."

"Now I get it. Your jealous of me." Haruhi spoke softly. Ayanokoji looked absolutely shocked for a mere second before she pulled them over and the table fell, causing both of the cousins to be over her in a very awkward position.

Ayanokoji took no time in yelling for help acting like they were trying to be forceful with her. Unfortunately for her they were all drenched with water that the twins poured over them giving her glares as well.

Sakura sat back on the floor now that the scene was mostly over, and looked up to see Tamaki help Ayanokoji up. "Do something, Tamaki. Haruhi and Sakuma just assaulted me" She poke hurt, and trembling.

"I'm very disappointed in you. You threw his bag into the pond, didn't you?" Tamaki asked already knowing the answer.

"You don't know that. Do you have any proof that I did?" She asked offended and now very unhappy.

"You know you're a beautiful girl, but you are not classy enough to be our guest dear. If there is one thing I know, Haruhi and Sakuma are not those kind of men." Tamaki said politely.

She glared tears in her eyes, "Tamaki, you're an idiot!" She screamed and ran off.

"Mmmh how am I going to punish you two, it is your fault after all." He said putting a hand to his chin, "Your quota is now one thousand!" He yelled pointing at us now.

"What? You got to be kidding me how is it our fault!" Sakura yelled, but was obviously ignored.

_'God, I regret not wanting to pay off in money, but noooo I just had to work to pay it off.'_ Sakura thought with a glare.

"Come on. I got high expectations for you two rookies." He said with a wink at the two after helping them up.

"Sorry these are the only two uniforms we have, but it is better than a wet one right?"

"thanks guys I will go change." Haruhi said and Sakura trudged behind her. Once in the dressing room she peaked into the bag and then walked out of the dressing room giving the bag to Kyoya again. "Sorry but I absolutely refuse to wear a dress I'd rather be wet." Sakura mumbled trying to seem as polite as possible.

"Fine by me it don't harm me any." Kyoya said lifting his glasses up once again, with a small smile.

Sakura then sat and waited for Haruhi to get done when Tamaki came back. "Haruhi here you go I got you some towels…"

Sakura stared already interested in what the blonde dope has just found out. "Haruhi, so you're a girl."

Sakura slapped her face instantly causing the other men in the room to stare at her.

"Biologically, yeah." Soon Tamaki was screaming.

"Listen sempai I don't really care if you guys recognize me as a boy or a girl. In my opinion it's more important to be recognized by who they are not their gender."

"Well isn't this interesting." Kyoya said, already knowing about our gender.

"Oh yeah." The twins said giving each other mischievous grins from either side of Sakura.

It seems every boy knew except for the dope "King".

"You know I have to say sempai I thought you were pretty cool earlier." Haruhi said trying to calm him down a bit. Yet the only thing he did was go red with embarrassment, or a crush.

"Now I could be wrong, but I think we may be witnessing the beginnings of love here."

Sakura looked toward Kyoya with a questioning look, "What did you say?"

'Oh nothing, Sakura, nothing of importance anyway." He spoke with a smile pushing up his glasses and going back to his little black book.

"Being a host and getting fussed over by a bunch of girls might not be that bad." Haruhi said, causing Sakura to grin. "I wonder how I can pull it off?" She wondered out loud before hitting her fist in her palm, "I've got it. I'll just call everyone dude and bro now!"

Sakura laughed at this comment, "I don't think that's how it works Haruhi."

"Wait if Haruhi is a girl then-" Tamaki asked the silent question looking in Sakura's direction.

"Of course I'm a girl, I thought you would have figured it out by now." Sakura said crossing her arms giving him a 'are you that stupid?' look.

Tamaki yelled once again before falling to the floor dramatically, causing a few more giggles to abrupt from the two girls. This was a beautiful start for a host club.

* * *

><p><strong>ok the reason why Sakura isn't just paying off the stupid vase (if you read above you would see I said Sakura is rich.) is because she wants to pay of her dept by working not wanting to solve everything by money.<strong>

**Ok and for the record some of the chapters may be based off the actual anime but not everything will be, because in this chapter instead of being Sakura based it was more of Sakura and Haruhi based and even though I love Haruhi and the rest of the members Sakura is the main character, plus her soon to be love interest.**

**Anyway don't expect chapters based on the real anime to be almost as precise as this one because this one was just wow! I had to watch episode 1 three times during the making of this chapter to making sure I got every scene in place! Gosh!**

**Please read and review! And everyone knows my account is available to review even if you're not a member so please review, but do not be extremely mean.**


	2. physical exams and Renge the annoying

**Ok chapter two, I already starting it because well I need something to do. Thanks for voting btw.**

**Kaoru - 4**

**Hikaru - 3**

**Mori - 3 (it isn't in the voting but someone had it in a review so I have to put it up too.)**

**Tamaki- 0 (thank god)**

**Kyoya- 6 (wow not many people love guys with dark sides and glasses that's like a dream come true for me... then again I have a weird fascination with guys in glasses. o_o)**

**Honey - 0 (thank god he cute but still in the lil bro type.)**

**Btw I just had an awesome! idea. I am thinking if Sakura ends up with one of the twins, then Haruhi will end up with the other one cause I feel bad when Hikaru is so jealous, and Kaoru doesn't even try, he just lets his brother try to win her it is just so sweeeeeeet! And sad. *sniffle* so yeah that's what I will do IF Sakura ends up with Kaoru or Hikaru.**

* * *

><p><strong>Day two<strong>

Sakura was now making her way down the stairs in a hurry as she rushed to the Kitchen table. "There you are Saku-chan I thought you might of skipped breakfast this morning; usually you're the first one here." Ronka said with a chuckle.

"I would have been here earlier if I didn't have to Iron this damn suit. God what is with rich people and hand ironing clothes?" Sakura growled as she stuffed a pancake piece in her mouth. "Maybe you should have just worn the dress like I did, and ironed it last night." Haruhi pointed out. "Yeah like that would ever happen you know I HATE dresses, with a burning passion!" Sakura said pointing at Haruhi with the fork she was eating with.

Once they were done they left the apartment and left to the high school. It didn't take long before they ended up in their original classes.

**Haruhi's class**

Excuse me class, but we have a student here who has transferred classes." The teacher said happily holding a hand out towards the door. Sakura walked in with the vice president before he showed her to an empty desk that was just so luckily behind a relative and two certain twins.

"Oh the joy." Sakura said as she sat behind them in her joking manner. The twins instantly turned as well as Haruhi.

"So why did you-" Hikaru started.

"Transfer classes Saku-chan?" Kaoru finished.

"Oh, the girls in that class were way too loud and clingy for the teacher, so he transferred me out since it was much easier to transfer me then a bunch of girls." Sakura answered bored of the information. "Cool now we have both the cute cousins together!" They said in unison as they stared down at the little blossom. Sakura looked up at them with a blank expression. "Did you say something sorry I was spacing?" Sakura said innocently. The twins did an anime fall making Haruhi and Sakura look down at them with worry and/or boredom.

**At the Host Club**

Sakura walked in slowly while reading her book not really worried since the twins were practically guiding her along. Once Sakura felt the movement stop she looked up from her book to see the Host club in kimono's, or a waiter's type outfit.

"Here Sakura this is your kimono." Kyoya said laying the piece of clothing in her arms. It didn't take long before she was dressed in a green and black kimono that matched the color of her eyes. Sakura looked the kimono over and smiled it was actually really unique she had to say.

Once she got out of the dressing room she looked at the rest of the host club, spotting Haruhi in a pink kimono near Mori and Honey. Sakura decided to make her way more towards Kyoya who was talking the girls into buying photo books of the members of the host club. "What the hell when did he get pictures of me.' Sakura though with a tiny twitch in her eye.

'I have only been a member for a couple days right?' Sakura thought again. "Hey Sakura have you decided your elective courses for this term?" Hikaru asked as the twins appeared behind her. "Well let's pick together so we can be in the same class." Koaru said pulling out a paper that listed the courses while Sakura nodded.

Tamaki glared at the twins declaring they were a bad influence on Poor Haruhi and Sakura.

After talking about a few courses with the twins Sakura rushed off to serve a couple guests, trying to be as polite as possible. It wasn't long before it was over and Sakura sighed of relief. "Sakura did you know about the physical exams?" Haruhi yelled running over to her. "Hm physical exams...don't that mean they will find out were um girls?" Sakura asked looking up as if in thought. "That is why we will protect you two from the doctors, anything to keep you two our precious secret princesses!" Tamaki shouted tears in his eyes.

Sakura sweat dropped at him, before looking back towards Haruhi for an explanation. "They don't want us to leave the Host club." Haruhi explained simply. "Oh because we still got a lot of debt to pay, huh? Hmm how much do we still have to pay?" Sakura asked herself and started counting on her fingers. She then smiled. "Oh well can't help that now can we." Sakura said with a tiny grin.

Haruhi smiled as well. "I know it is just a shame." she agreed. They both laughed after this. "Fancy Tuna." Came Mori's strong voice. Haruhi went frozen, while Sakura stared at him like he was crazy. "Oh please just because I'm bored and never had it doesn't mean I'd pretend to be a boy just to try some." Haruhi said nervously, while rubbing the back of her head.

"Are you sure I will get to try it..." She said a bit peeved. Sakura just snorted. "Well I won't be bribed by that-" But before Sakura could finish Kyoya cut her off. "You know Sakura getting out of something so easily is just like teens as rich as us would do, and you might be labeled in the same category as the rest of us."

"Don't be ridiculous I won't be automatically labeled as...damn it!" Sakura yelled visibly upset. "Fine!" She huffed. "What do you mean labeled as the rest of us Kyoya?" Tamaki asked completely clueless.

"Sakura here is an only child of one of our best customers. She has just as much money as any of us do the difference is she obviously never uses money on the finer things in life." Kyoya explained as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Really!" The twins said in unison. "There is no need for it thank you very much! And I like my style of clothing a lot more then the stupid designer crap they have out, and that includes the school uniforms I HATE DRESSES!" Sakura said as an evil presence surrounded her at the last part.

Everyone in the room sweat dropped and took one large step away from the scary girl.

**AT THE EXAMS**

**"**So what's the deal with these exams?" Haruhi asked the twins as they were in line to enter the large room. "It's no different from any exam you'd get at any other school." Hikaru started. "Yeah why would our physical exams be any different than other school just because we're rich?" Kaoru finished.

They then entered the room and Sakura almost choked on air, by the sight. There was a long line of women and men doctors. "Dear god." Sakura mumbled. "Mr. Haruno I am here to do your physical come this way please." A woman a tad shorter than her said grabbing her hand and leading her to some odd direction.

She looked at the back of her doctor's head until they entered a large crowd. There she let her hand loose and found Kyoya. With that she saw Tamaki's lame attempt at posing as Haruhi and chuckled under her breath. "What an idiot." Sakura said shaking her head. "Sakura there you are I set up a separate room for you and Haruhi in a special boys clinic, with a doctor sworn to secrecy." Kyoya said with a small smile.

"Every doctor on staff is from Kyoya senpai's hospitals." Hikaru said with a dull face at him. "It would have been nice if he said something to us earlier." Kaoru said with the same face.

"I had to get my revenge to. Sorry I just don't think I'm supporting cast. Homosexual or otherwise." He said with a smirk. Sakura looked at them with a questioning face but disregarded it.

Haruhi and Sakura made their way to the special boy's clinic and knocked. "Hello Mr. Fujioka and Mr. Haruno please disrobe over there." A pretty woman with glasses asked with a smile. They both nodded and left to the small changing area. "What do you think Kyoya meant by homosexual Supporting cast?" Sakura asked as she unbuttoned the shirt and set it on a hanger. "Who knows with guys like them?" Haruhi answered with a sigh.

Soon they both heard the curtain move and turned slowly. "Uhm excuse " Sakura started but was cut off."No it is not what you think just please keep quiet!" He said, which Sakura didn't struggle she could tell he wasn't lying. But suddenly he was flown across the room and hitting the wall hard enough to cause a dent.

"One! Good looks that attract the public eye!"

"Two! More wealth than you could imagine!"

"Three! Chivalry that we will never be able to overlook..."

"The hideous wickedness in this world!"

"That's what makes up the Ouran Host Club! We're here! Watch out!"

Sakura just sweat dropped looking at the guys, and then saw a shirt over Haruhi's head, and tried to stifle a giggle.

The man then explained how he was a doctor and his wife left him taking away his daughter, and how he was just trying to find her. "Sorry but why did your wife leave you."

Well according to his story he was given an IOU, and he wasn't good with money. Sakura looked as if bored, but silently laughed when he mentioned something about the girl screaming. A few hosts looked at her strangely. "What? It's funny how some girl would automatically think he was trying to hit on her." Sakura said honestly. Haruhi just shook her head.

"I think you have the wrong place are you looking for Ouran public high school?" Kyoya asked.

"Yeah that's right."

"I thought so; this is Ouran academy private institution."

The man went white from shock. "Wow that's pretty sad you don't even know what school your daughter goes to." Hikaru said. "I bet your relation is messed up because you don't pay attention to her, not because of some stupid debt." Kaoru said.

"Wow kyo-chan I'm impressed that you figured out he had the wrong school."

"Well there is no way a daughter of such a small time doctor would ever be able to get into Ouran Academy." He said coolly. Haruhi and Sakura just glared at him. "Wow aren't you just the nicest." Sakura mumbled under her breath.

"Kyoya would you please find a map of all the public schools in this area. I would like to help this man find his daughter." Tamaki said not looking away from the man. Sakura was absolutely shocked. 'Wow I guess he isn't as bad as I thought... he is still annoying though.' Sakura thought to herself not liking the fact she just thought something nice about the air head that definitely has a crush on her cousin.

Soon after that they were looking out the window watching the man walk away to continue his search.

"Are you sure about this.-"

"After all, Even if he does manage to find her there is a no guarantee she will want to speak to him" the twins said. Kaoru finishing Hikaru's sentence. "I am sorry about this guys but can you please leave." Haruhi asked. The men all gasped. "Haruhi are you still angry with me? You not thinking of quitting the host club are you?" Tamaki asked already getting way to worried.

"Of course she isn't we just need to finish our exams if you hadn't notice she is still in YOUR shirt and I am shirtless." Sakura explained not really caring. Just then the twins and Tamaki went a little red. "Oh yeah I forgot about that. Why didn't you say something?" Tamaki said now registering that there was a half naked girl in the room the whole time.

"I didn't think it was that important it's not like I am exactly shy around dudes like you guys now get out and stop staring at Haruhi you pervert." Sakura answered again bored, but throwing in the last comment seeing as he was staring at her cousin probably admiring her in his shirt secretly. Tamaki went red again before curling up into a corner at the word pervert having Mori drag him out as they left. Sakura and Haruhi sighed before laughing and finishing up their physicals.

**The next day**

The next day seemed as it would be a little less madness now that the ladies they had to entertain were gone, and no more appointments were scheduled. Sakura sighed and ran a hand through her soft pink hair; taking it off her eye for a few seconds before hiding it once more behind a curtain of side bangs. Sakura then heard a tiny scuffle from behind where Sakura stood and turned to see a girl that seemed as if she were scared to come in, hiding half her body behind the door frame, Sakura then spotted The twins appear in front of her and tried a few things on her before Tamaki came and took over trying to coax her in using his princely charms.

Soon she pushed him away with her hand to his face. "No! Don't touch me, you're a phony, I find it hard to believe someone like you is the prince character of this host club, you can't just go throwing your love around like that you stupid, you must be dimwitted merciless, your incompetent, you're a commoner, your disgusting!"

With that Tamaki fell slow motion in agony. She then stared up at Kyoya. "It's you Kyoya, oh how I long to meet you my one and only prince charming!" She said all dreamy eyed as she hugged him.

A few minutes later Tamaki was stuck in his assigned corner, and the new girl that brought him there was talking about Kyoya, or her version. 'How can this be right Kyoya was nothing like she explained, damn it's either she is mixing two people up really bad or she is just stupid.' Sakura thought. "He looks like the popular dating SIM Ooki doki Memorial!" That was the only part of Renge's speech that rang a bell.

'Really a Dating simulation! This chick is nuts.' Sakura thought. "I made up my mind; I am going to be the manager of this host club." She said. "Dear god Kyoya." Sakura growled. "She is the only daughter of one of my family's clients, so be kind." He said with a smirk and pushed up her glasses. "Kill me now." Sakura growled.

Sakura was now sitting in a tiny circle with the rest of the club as Tamaki talked about a girl bringing the inner girl out of Haruhi and Sakura. "If we were turned more girly we can't be a host you idiot stop your crazy plans." Sakura growled. Renge came back into the room after that. "Hey everyone you will be happy to know your new manager Renge has baked you all cookies."

"Isn't she so lady like! I am so moved by your generosity" Tamaki started in a princely stance. "I didn't cook these for you. You phony!" She growled, and in an instant Tamaki was back again in the corner of sorrow. "Sorry I burnt them a bit..." She started off. "She wasn't kidding these cookies really are burnt." Poor Honey said with shocked eyes. "Don't eat that Mitsukuni it's bad for you." Mori said with his hands up in defense as if to save his cousin from food poisoning. Sakura then started to laugh loudly.

Renge started chasing after the three as her hair turned into snakes and her eyes red. Sakura was still laughing too hard to really run as she needed and soon stopped. "You think that is funny!" She growled. "Yes it is hilarious!" Sakura said clutching her side, as Renge glared. The twins were smirking on either side of Sakura thinking it was funny as well.

With that Sakura watched as Haruhi took a tiny nibble off a cookie, before the twins came around and did a weird act that got the king's blood boiling by eating part of her cookie and the other licking crumbs off her cheek. Soon Tamaki started yelling and shaking Haruhi, saying she needs to stay strong and toss them to the side. "That is sexual harassment Tamaki." Sakura pointed out.

"Sexual harassment if this is harassment then they are three times as bad!" He yelled then got into a tiny scuffle with the twins. "Every single one of you, except for Kyoya, all of your characters are luke warm!" Renge yelled pointing at them accusingly. 'This chick is pissing me off.' Sakura was thinking silently to herself as she yelled some more. "Saku you are Haruhi's friend that has a fighting disorder!" 'Wow she hit that one on the nail.' Sakura thought once again with an inward smirk. 'That will be a piece of cake.'

Sakura was just now sitting up against the tree about to get beat up by Honey. "Bring it on shortie!" Sakura yelled. "Hey you shut up, you know it really pisses me off when people don't know their place." and with that Sakura saw Honey's face crack, and he instantly jumps into Haruhi's lap. "I am so sorry haru-chan and Saku-chan!" He whined. "Aww poor honey." Sakura said. With that Renge started yelling at him how he has to stick to the script. Sakura sighed before making her way to the rest of the host club and grabbed a towel.

"Sakura you're on!"

"Coming." 'Annoying brat.' Sakura thought as she came closer to Renge. "These two just agreed to make a special appearance in our film!" Sakura sweat dropped 'by the looks on their faces I think not.'

"After all we need tough guys for the climax. According to the script they are wealthy because their family is a part of the Japanese mafia! Great huh!" "What's with this girl" "what my dad does has nothing to do with me!"

"Hey you think you can push me around! You don't even know me!" He yelled pushing her off him. Sakura instantly blocked her from falling into the equipment behind them, she didn't like the girl but didn't need her getting hurt it might be added to her tab anyway.

Sakura felt a bit of pain now that she felt one of the pieces of equipment was pushed into her back. "Are you ok Saku!"

"Yeah I am fine, but those men are right if you judge people by their appearances you won't be able to see the person inside." Sakura mumbled feeling tears fill her eyes, from the slight pain. "Saku are you ok?" Sakura stood up "yeah I am fine Tamaki." sakura said keeping her head down until the tears fade away again, but Tamaki saw them. "What did they do to you Saku?" He asked before shoving one of them against a wall. "Don't do that Tamaki they are telling the truth they were provoked." With that he let them go and he; and Haruhi now who was there came closer.

"Are you in a lot of pain Sakura?" Haruhi asked worried. "Nah It was just a little bit of pain on first impact I feel fine now, can we stop for the day?" Sakura asked completely forgetting her pain, and just wanted to stop the movie. Haruhi laughed "You scared me Sakura; I thought you got really hurt." She said before we heard a huge crash. We all looked over to see Kyoya with a rock to the lenses of the camera. "What is something wrong?" Renge asked. "I'm sorry, but I can't have their being a record of any club member involved in violence. I think you caused enough trouble here Renge please stop being such a pest."

Sakura then looked at the girl as she was now crying and seemingly in denial. "Why are you acting so differently now?"

"Because that is not the real Kyoya." Tamaki said causing the girl to fall to her knees as tears poured from her eyes. Sakura sighed before walking towards her patting her back as well as Haruhi. "Does that even matter, so what if Kyoya isn't what you thought you should like him for himself not a game character like him? You know if you get to know someone based on their inside you'd like them more, and it is a lot more fun." Haruhi said with a smile towards her.

**The Next Day**

Now Sakura was watching the girls in the host club room were going on and on about the movie. "You actually sold that thing to our guests." Sakura said more to herself her eye twitching at the squealing girls.

"Good day everyone." Renge said appearing into the room. "Renge I thought you were back in France by now." One of the hosts said. "I can't believe I didn't notice this sooner, it was so chivalrous of you to risk your life to protect me Sakura, and I could feel the love when you told me about how I should get to know the person, and when you said to get to know people little by little you were talking about me huh Haruhi." She said holding Haruhi's hands in her own. "Uh yeah." Haruhi said.

Soon she dragged off Haruhi to her house to play a few games together. Sakura started chuckling again. "Go Haruhi. Have fun with your new girlfriend!" Sakura shouted towards her cousin who was being dragged against her will out the door. Sakura could feel the glare Haruhi was giving her indirectly. "Girlfriend! That is not acceptable!" Tamaki yelled for his "precious daughter". "You're awfully protective of my cousin you know." Sakura said towards him. "I am beginnings think you're in love with her." Sakura said coolly. "No I am not, as her daddy that is inappropriate." Tamaki yelled in his defense.

"You're not her daddy Tamaki." Sakura growled cueing Tamaki to go back into the corner. "Well, see you guys I got some things to take care of." Sakura informed walking out of the room. "What the day is not over!" Tamaki yelled. "Yes, but it is rather important to me, and I already ran it by Kyoya; so you have to deal with it." Sakura said sticking out her tongue before running off leaving Tamaki starring out the door where the pinkette just left. 'She was probably the most difficult of the two woman by a long shot.' Tamaki thought grudgingly.

This was going to be one hell of a year.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok done with chapter 2 sorry it short and in my view not very good.<strong>


	3. The visit

**Yippee for reviews I got a bunch this time! Now here are the poll results I have included reviews with pairings as well.**

**Kyoya-9 (good couple)**

**Koaru-11 (i like this couple)**

**Hikaru-10 ( I like this couple but I think it best hikaru with haruhi, & kaoru with sakura)**

**Mori-3**

**I am so proud that the votes are going up. I think the voting will be over soon; it will take a few more chapters though so you still got plenty of time to review and vote. Now like I said these chapters are going to start staying away from the actual episodes now and get their own originality so hopefully this gets better. I do not own either of these anime btw I don't remember saying that yet so yeah but it is obvious I don't own them cause this is in fanfiction sadly.**

* * *

><p>The sound of soft <em>'clanking'<em> was the first noise heard by a sleepy pink haired teen as she slowly came out of a dream state. The young woman then turned to her right from under the covers to see the alarm clock through her blurry vision. She rubbed her eyes to make her eye sight clearer and looked at the three digits on the clock once again.

'7:13 who is up at 7:13 on a Saturday morning.' Sakura thought with a tiny moan wanting to go back to sleep, but knew with a few more sounds of pots and pans that she would never achieve that goal this morning.

Sakura tossed her covers aside and sat up on the soft bed, while she stretched to make herself more awake. 'Ok one foot...two foot.' Sakura thought setting each foot down on the slightly cold wooden floor and stood. She then made her way towards the bathroom across the hall and went straight to the shower, turned the handles till the water was just the right temperature, and hoped in.

After a few minutes she deemed she should get out, and turned the handles once more to turn the water off. She dried herself off and fitted a towel herself, then brushed her hair; before walking back into her own room and finding an outfit to wear.

She decided upon a pair of black nice fitting short shorts, and a off the shoulders long sleeved teal green shirt, plus the necessities such as bra and panties. After this task was done she decided to pop in on Haruhi to see what she was up too, and made her way to the living room and kitchen.

"Good morning Sakura sleep well?" Haruhi asked spotting her pink haired cousin as she walked into the kitchen. Sakura took this time to examine that her cousin was putting away the last of the dishes, then saw most of the chores were done as well.

"You could of woke me up you know." Sakura pointed out getting a glass of water for herself.

"Yeah and feel the wrath of YOU in the morning I don't think so. I like to be alive," Haruhi said with a smug smile on her face as Sakura glared at her.

It wasn't no secret that Sakura can be somewhat evil in the morning when woken up, but hey who ever can be cheery when woken up is just not human. Sakura made herself comfy on the couch in the living room wishing she was still asleep when there was a loud urgent knock on the door.

"Ugh who could that be this early in the morning!" Sakura growled magically grabbing a pillow and pushing it into her face as she got herself sitting upside down on the couch.

Haruhi smiled towards her cousin before opening the door, and her smile went into a confused expression at who she saw.

"What are you guys doing here, and how do you know where I live?" Haruhi asked her eye twitching.

"Hello Haruhi you are lovely this morning, Kyoya told us, may we come in!" Tamaki asked excited and seemed in a hurry.

"uh sure I guess." She answered back letting them enter her house, she didn't want to be rude.

"Make yourself comfortable." She said as they entered the seemingly small apartment. Sakura felt the spots on either side of her sink slightly and sighed into the pillow still tired and not in a talking mood.

"I know it is small, but I think I underestimated commoner's housing." Tamaki said looking around from his crouched spot on the floor. Sakura growled on instant from the comment. 'dear god it's like they never been in a room smaller than a school building.

"Saku-chan are you ok?" A innocent voice asked making sakura move the pillow slightly so she could see the face of the person who talked to her and seen an upside down version of honey.

"I am just tired, that is all." Sakura answered hugging the pillow tighter on instinct.

"Aw you look so cute saku-chan if you're tired why don't you eat something?" Honey asked excited.

"I am not that hungry I guess..." Sakura mumbled looking as if she was in thought. Sakura looked up to see who was sitting by her now, and once seeing orange hair she relaxed her head again and let it hang.

"You know if too much blood goes to your head for a long period of time you can die." Kyoya said eyes locked with Sakura's as hers grew wide. She then slowly turned right side up on the couch as coolly as possible.

"I knew that." Sakura mumbled with a half-hearted glare.

"So why are you guys here at this time in the morning?" Sakura asked not bothering to seem thrilled. "We were just in your neighborhood and- " Tamaki was caught off.

"I highly doubt you were in the neighborhood or just stopping by to stay hi." Sakura said now giving Tamaki and Kyoya a hard glare to show she was not going to fall for some petty excuse.

"Well um...-" Tamaki started trying to figure out a perfect excuse.

"Sakura give them a tiny break it's not like we hate their company. Besides it won't kill you to be social this early on a Saturday morning." Haruhi said saving Tamaki from Sakura's interrogations. Sakura kept her glare though, keeping the boys in check that she was not letting it go anytime soon.

"Here's some coffee guys." Haruhi said giving them each a cup. "And hot chocolate for Sakura." Haruhi said lastly handing the pinkette her cup.

"Yay! It's like you know what I am thinking!" Sakura cheered before taking her first sip of the home made hot chocolate. "Why don't you drink coffee Sakura?" Tamaki asked thinking it was most odd, almost everyone drinks tea and coffee.

"Tea is just disgusting and coffee stunts your growth, and is even worse than tea." Sakura explained as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Besides hot chocolate is a drink made by the gods themselves! I will enjoy it as such." Sakura said in a dramatic tone looking at her cup of chocolate with love.

Haruhi giggled at her cousin's off school attitude.

Sakura was always much more hyper, and odd away from school. She was much more school based at the academy making sure she stayed quiet and untouchable near people, but in the comfort of her own home and people she knows she gets a bit more free and acts like her normal self.

"So what do you guys want to do now that your here." Haruhi asked keeping an eye on her bouncing cousin.

"Well Since we did intrude on your home I guess we are doing whatever you are Haruhi!" Tamaki cheered.

"Well I was going to go grocery shopping a bit today, but I don't-" This time it was Tamaki's turn to cut her off. "Non-sense we would love to go with you ladies." He said in his same excited voice.

"Alright If you say so. I am pretty well dressed but Sakura do you want to change before we go?" Haruhi asked knowing very well Sakura might not want to go out in such shorts, it was a bit cold for them. "oh I will get my awesome jeans on and my money!" Sakura shouted instantly standing on the couch where she just sat and jumped over the back of it and ran up the stairs.

"Is Saku-chan ok?" Honey asked cutely. "Oh yes she always acts like this once she is comfortable around people, you guys should be proud of yourselves. Usually it takes a lot longer than this." Haruhi answered looking at the area where Sakura just disappeared.

It didn't take too long before Sakura came back down it was a total of two minutes for her to show up in her faded blue jeans with tiny tears in them at the knees, stuffing a small wallet in her back pocket. "Alright I ready." Sakura said a bit breathlessly as she left the apartment, Haruhi following right behind her, and the host club after that.

Sakura was just about to walk down the sidewalk when Tamaki spoke up. "Why don't we take the Limo?" He offered. "We always walk there that's why." Sakura said. "Well I don't believe you two ever been in a limo before just give it a try." He offered once more wanting desperately to sit by Haruhi in the car. Haruhi just nodded towards Sakura making the pink haired girl groan, and reluctantly agree.

She got in a seat with Honey and Mori, and immediately went into a discussion about what flavor of cake is the best, and whether cake and cupcakes were the same thing.

Once the limo came to a stop they hopped out and made their way into the super market. Sakura was never much of a shopping mall kind of girl, new and latest clothes were not much of importance of her but she did love to see all the cool things you can buy such as movies, food, and she had to admit some outfits were pretty cool so she had to get them when possible.

"Where do you want to go first Haruhi?" Tamaki asked looking around the tiny place...Well to him it was tiny compared to the places he has been too. "Wow what are those!" The twins shouted pointing at the carts. "eh... I am regretting taking them with us." Sakura said noticing a few other members pointing out a few more accessories. "Well they never been in a commoner's super market before, you two should of known something like this would happen." Kyoya pointed out. Sakura and Haruhi sweat dropped.

"Would it kill you guys to live life in commoner areas at least enough to where they don't make a scene." Sakura huffed. "Yes I did try before, but by the end of the trip everyone around would know I hang out with the idiots." He said pushing up his glasses.

"Let's get the idiots before they make a bigger scene and cause us un-needed attention." Sakura sighed yanking the twins away from the carts. "Alright let's get what we need, and get out!" Sakura shouted yanking the twins to a separate part of the store. "Uhm Haruhi what are we getting for lunch?" Sakura asked putting her hands behind her head in a laid back sort of way. "Uh what do you guys feel like having since you are the guests." Haruhi asked looking between all the host clubs.

"how about some cake!" Honey asked his face in an excited expression. "I will buy cake for snacks Haruhi you find something for lunch." Sakura said walking towards a different section of the store. Honey followed her lead wanting to see the cake and Mori walking behind them casually. The twins were now distracted by a huge pile of commoner's coffee, Tamaki was helping Haruhi with lunch, and Kyoya was distracted by the prices and coupons. "Wow there are so many choices!" Honey yelled and instantly picked out his favorite flavors. Sakura looked up at Mori, squinting her eyes a bit in thought.

"Is something bothering you?" Mori asked in his deep voice. "I am thinking why are you so tall and I am stuck being a shortie!" Sakura whined with a pout.

**15 minutes later**

"Ok done now where is Sakura and-" Haruhi was caught off by finding them. "Uh Sakura?" Haruhi questioned seeing her on one of Mori-Sempai's shoulder and Honey-Sempai on the other. "I wanted to know what it was like to be tall, plus this is so fun!" Sakura cheered in a honey-sempai sort of way.

"We got a bunch of different flavors of cake too!" Honey cheered afterwards. Mori helped Sakura down so she could pay for the cake they bought and skipped back to the limo.

Once everyone was back at the apartments they started bringing the groceries in. "There you two are I was wondering where you two were.- " Said the person that was standing in the middle of the living room now staring at the group of teens that just entered the house. "Um hi dad. How was work?" Haruhi asked casually. Sakura was looking back at him with a bored expression as well as most of the Host club stared wide eyed back.

"Hello We are friends of your daughters, we are the Hitachiin twins, you must be Haruhi's father, and a transvestite, you're the first real one we seen. It's a please to meet you." The twins ranted in unison causing Haruhi and Sakura sweat drop. "Oh you must be the host club I heard so much about you!" The man said in a girly voice. "Please call me Ronka that's my professional name at the transvestite bar I work at." Ronka said. "Professional name, you mean like stage name?" Honey asked innocently. "Exactly Honey sempai."

"Wait how did you know my name?" Honey questioned.

"Oh I know all about you. Your 3rd years Honey and Mori, and you two are first years in the same class as Haruhi the Hitachiin brothers, though I don't know which one of you is who." Ronka said with a smile. "Haruhi told you about us?" The twins asked.

"No Kyoya told me about you guys over the phone!"

"Kyoya?" Tamaki questioned. "Well we do have his daughter and niece in our club it's only natural that I call their guardian and give him updates. That is actually your job but..." Kyoya said with a smile.

"Oh the club is so lucky to have a president like you, wait you're only the vice president aren't you Kyoya, I guess that president of yours is really good for nothing huh." Ronka Said with a sickly sweet smile and Tamaki huddled in a closet and started to grow mushrooms. "Wait why didn't you tell us you and Kyoya been talking about us!" Sakura yelled. "Well what was I suppose to do you guys never tell me about school!" Ronka whined.

"That gives you no right to go behind our backs, Tamaki stop growing mushrooms in other peoples closets!" Haruhi yelled. "Well you see the thing is honey is that… you two are just so cute even when you're angry!" Ronka cheered now hugging the two girls. Sakura fought against it and escaped her uncle's death grip, and started to pout.

"Aw Sakura your just so cute when you pout how come you don't let me hug you!" Ronka said with a slight whine to his voice. Sakura sweat dropped and got further away from her uncle. Haruhi finally got free too. "Haruhi where are you going?" Ronka asked. "To make dinner without your help, stay here and be good it will only take a little while."Haruhi said disappearing into the kitchen.

"And leave me here? Hey I am the only one that cooks around here lady, how come as soon as we have company you want to avoid conversation and get to cook!" Sakura complained loudly before running into the kitchen to "help" Haruhi.

Ronka sighed and sipped some coffee He had before seeing his girls come in. "are you upset Ronka?" Tamaki asked still trying to get on his good side and make a good impression.

"Yeah I am pretty use to it Haruhi has always been very independent every since her mother died when she was young, she took on all the chores and cooking, and insisted shopping on her own. And Sakura has been pretty distant since her parents death as well, trying to avoid human contact as much as possible, and trying to be independent, sometimes I wish they were a bit more dependent on me though." Ronka sighed once again and waited for his girls to come out of the kitchen.

It was a couple more minutes before they finally did, but the wait was well worth it the food was almost to die for. "This is really yummy Sakura and Haruhi-chan!" Honey said scarfing the stew in his mouth as fast as he could without burning himself.

"yeah it is really good." Hikaru agreed.

"Thanks a lot." Kaoru said.

"The food was absolutely marvelous ladies thank you for letting us try it." Tamaki said smiling towards Haruhi. "quit staring at my daughter." Ronka said not even looking at Tamaki, making his eyes buldge and stuff his food in his mouth. "Boss you shouldn't be such a pervert." The twins said together.

"I think it is time for cake!" Sakura shouted trying to avoid this awkward conversation making honey cheer and pull out the cake from thin air. "You may pick first Saku-chan Haruhi-Chan!" Honey said. "are you sure honey?" Haruhi asked.

"Positive!"

"Well in that case I think I will choose the strawberries." Sakura said picking it out. "And I will take the chocolate bonbon." Haruhi said with a smile pulling it over where she ate. Sakura was about to eat it when she saw a few strawberries be placed on her plate, and looked up at Mori. "You like strawberries don't you, here you can have mine." He said.

Sakura smiled up towards him "Thanks Mori-sempai!" Sakura cheered, while Mori gave her a kind smile back before eating his own piece of cake.

'I guess this day wasn't completely horrible after all.' Sakura thought as she continued eating her cake looking over the scene in front of her, everyone eating cake and discussing small talk. 'infact it was one of the best days I had since I moved here.' a smile cross her face now looking back down at her cake in thought.

* * *

><p><strong>Well since I am pretty sure Mori is not going to win the poll I am making him have a protective older brother relationship with Sakura. I still encourage you guys to VOTE IN THE POLL and REVIEW please and thankies!<strong>

**sorry it is shorter then the other two but yeah I didn't know what else to add plus it is well over 2,000 words so I guess it isn't too short.**


	4. naughty type and a vacation

**Here it is chapter four as promised. Well enjoy I will be trying to fit in more kaoruxsakura pieces little by little as we go along I don't want it to be BAM! there it is. it needs to develop. SO here you go and it should be more Sakura based towards the end I think. by the way I know it sucks but I had to work on this hours straight so I was in a hurry when I have more time I will fix up a few phrases and make it better.**

* * *

><p>I was just chatting up with Haruhi about what to do after school today when we had to quickly take our places as the door opened to reveal…a little boy. "Oh it's just a kid." "Not only a kid it's just a boy." The twins said once again finishing each other's sentences.<p>

The boy came a bit closer "are you the king?" Tamaki looked slightly shocked, and asked the kid to come closer. "What did you call me?" "Uh the king." He re answered.

Soon Tamaki was up from his chair and in a dramatic scene "yes, I am the king of the Ouran host club. Long live the king." Tamaki said in a twirl. "I am an elementary student fifth year and I want the king to take me on as an apprentice!" The boy demanded.

I sighed, really who would want to learn from Tamaki- sempai.

**Next day**

The next day I was watching Tamaki's act as he swooned the girls all while explaining his apprentice.

"But are you sure it's ok for such a young boy to become a host?" One of the girls asked. "Oh why wouldn't it be, love has nothing to do with age." Tamaki said lifting her chin. "Take us for instance every time I look at you my heart starts pounding, suddenly I don't feel no different than a love sick little boy."

"Don't you think it's weird he's making the kid observe him up close like that." Haruhi who stood beside me asked. "I find it disgusting." I mumbled. Kyouya chuckled "There is a theory that people are more beautiful the closer they are viewed, Tamaki seems to live by that theory." He then went back to scribbling, "well let's leave them along".

"It's still odd." I chimed in.

Soon I was cut out of my thoughts when I heard a cry, I looked over to the girl as Tamaki tried to calm her "So I am a carp!" She cried once more before starting to run away. "That's not what I meant," Tamaki dead panned. "Tamaki you're an idiot!" She yelled before running out the room.

"Wow what a cry baby." The little boy piped up, and sat in the chair the lady once sat in. I tried not to laugh at Tamaki's expense but it was tough, the kid just made him so angry. "So how's it going boss. That's an adorable little apprentice you got there." Hikaru chuckled as he and Kaoru made their way over here. "Hikaru do you wish that you had a little brother like Shiro." Kaoru whispered in his sensitive voice. "Don't be silly, I could search the globe and still not ever find a better brother like you Kaoru."

'_Back to the twins forbidden love act I see'_ I thought.

The little boy was freaking out soon, when Honey came and jumped him offering cake. Aww how adorable! Until he pushed him off, poor honey, and just like I thought would happen, Mori came by all tall and scary looking, for Honey to jump on his back.

"That's not fair, he's not suppose to have a cool other friend like him!" Shiro yelled. I chuckled poor little boy is freaking out majorly. He started to back up and bumped into me. I smiled trying to calm him down. "Eh sorry it can be a bit weird around here." Haruhi said. "I'm sure you'll get use to it." I added in.

He stared a while, "is something wrong?" Haruhi asked…."are you girls?" He asked but as soon as the words left his mouth Tamaki came by to cover his face, the poor kid. "yeah Haruhi give shiro the tea set your too manly to be holding that." The twins said.

'_is this their way of making us seem like guys…they are so pathetic!'_

"Here be careful it's heavy."Haruhi said handing him the tray that soon smashed on the floor. Was he even trying?

"It's not my fault I dropped it, it's yours for handing it to me." The boy said. "What!" we asked in slightly ticked off tone. "You two that's another 100000 yen." Kyoya informed appearing out of nowhere.

"Are you serious?" I yelled towards the man,

"Make the stupid cross dressers do your stupid chores, I'm not here to carry tea sets, I'm here to learn how to make women happy!" he yelled towards our blonde king.

"You won't get anywhere with that attitude, and I will not let you disrespect Saku and Haruhi! Soooo put this brat in isolation!" He said pointing towards our little offender. "You got it boss!" The twins saluted.

"What's going on here why did you put me in a cage all of a sudden."

"Yeah where did it come from?"

"I'm more worried why you have hidden cages in your club." I muttered with a small side glance towards Kyoya.

"I will not bring you out of there until you learn your lesson, I don't think you're serious about becoming a host." Tamaki mocked drinking from a cup of coffee. The little boy begged to be let out but I didn't really pay attention still wondering why they would have cages in a music room.

"IT will be too late soon. You have to help me you're a genius at it! You are the king!" The boy yelled making Tamaki go all dramatic happy once again. Must be the first time he was called a genius before.

"You know Shiro you and me are so much alike."

"You poor kid." Haruhi mumbled making my stifle a chuckle. "So you'll help me become the kind of shot that can make any woman happy?"

"Of course making women happy is the sole purpose of being a host."

"Oh brother…" I sighed.

Kyoya started talking about the types of hosts there were. "There is the princely type, the strong, silent type, the boy Lolita type, the little devil type, and the cool type, and now our collection is complete with Sakura and Haruhi our Natural's though they separate into two different kinds of naturals of course."

"Natural?" Haruhi wondered. "It will be difficult to figure out your type." Kyouya said.

"Judging by your age he should be the boy Lolita type but honey already has that covered." Kaoru said in a think pose. "I-is he going to replace me?" Honey said tears shedding. "Oh of course not honey. Only you can pull off your part in this club." I assured. What can I say I am a sucker for cutie pies, not in the weird romantic way though as this club's fans. That's just icky.

Soon the ground behind us started to turn and make its way up, "What is with this school this is supposed to be a music room." Haruhi groaned. I silently agreed with a slightly annoyed glare towards the spinning tower.

"Sorry to interrupt gentlemen, but what's with the lack luster character analysis. I must say I'm quite disappointed I thought I taught you better." Renge sighed putting her hands up in a slightly offended pose. "Alright miss manager how would you work Shiro into our collection of characters. He can't be the boy Lolita because honey already has that covered." Tamaki smirked picking up the small boy.

"you just don't get it do you! Now listen up there are plenty of girls out there who have a thing for younger boys or boys with baby faces. These girls are considered shouta fans. Now shouta can be a very broad category so it's important to know the genre can be broken down into many different smaller sub categories. For example girls who have a thing for Lolita boys prefer boys like honey sempai, but this little boy is not like honey sempai at all, if I were to give him a type…Yes he'd be the naughty boy type without a doubt!"

I sweat dropped, _'naughty boy type? Was that even a real category what kind of dating simulation games does this girl play anyway?' _Soon the cage started to lift, and a whistle blew which I traced back to Renge. Wait when did she get of her podium…and where did she get a whistle?

"Now to play the naughty boy type you have to wear shorts," she pointed to his green shorts he wore as a school uniform "check". "You got to have bumps and bruises. Give him a couple of scars!" I sat and watched as the boy was being drawn on and decorated with band aids.

Soon he was now running, and then tripped over a rope, "Yes now say his catch phrase!"

"no big deal, it was nothin." The boy wiped his cheek. I was bored already, and felt slightly sorry for the boy, I wouldn't like being pushed around like this. "ugh I had enough of you people, this is so stupid none of this is going to make her happy." And with that he ran off outside music room 3.

"I swear little boys are good for nothing I went through all that trouble to coach him and he quits."

"I can't believe he ditched us because he didn't like the lesson, what a selfish little brat." Tamaki said more to himself.

"You call that a lesson?" I raised an eyebrow in annoyance, "there aren't that many people who would enjoy that lesson sempai." Haruhi agreed. "But never mind that were you even listening to what he said?"

The members gave us odd looks, signifying they haven't noticed a thing, I gritted my teeth. "He kept talking about not having enough time and it won't make HER happy." I grounded out through gritted teeth.

"HER as in singular, I think his problem is a girl." Haruhi said practically reading my mind. The look on their faces signaled they finally understood…It's about time!

Soon the club was off into a secret circle whispering to each other and ordered Haruhi Honey and I to stand off.

"Ok now it's time to infiltrate our mission.

"What mission Honey asked.

"We are going to infiltrate the elementary school you three are going in." The looks on their faces were enough to scare me. "Going where?" we asked in unison slightly afraid of the answer.

**Elementary school**

"Don't worry you two, by wearing this uniform I really look like I belong here." Honey tried to calm us. "Yeah you but Why did we have to dress as middle school students?" I asked hiding behind a corner. "Why did they even bother with disguises? We all stick out like a sour thumb." Haruhi added as we stared down the little rascals that stared at us back.

Soon honey ran off grabbing our arms with him till we ended up in a small classroom. "Here we are Shiro-kun's classroom… When I was in middle school this was my classroom too!" Honey giggled and ran off further into it.

"So this is his classroom huh?" "I wonder if there are still doodles on my old desk"

"Highly unlikely the school switches out the desks every year."

I growled, and turned.

If you guys are just going to barge in here why did we have to wear disguises?" I hissed in a whisper.

"Don't worry about it, no one is here to catch us." As soon as that was said we heard footsteps coming from the call making me duck and drag Haruhi down with me for her slightly slowed reflexes.

The guys were talking amongst themselves when Haruhi spoke up. "Guys zip it we don't want to be found out so just keep your mouths shut." She informed, while we did our little zip the lip signal, which the twins and Tamaki gladly mirrored.

How odd.

The footsteps soon faded and we stood. "So now that we are here what are we to do next?" I asked stepping next to Kaoru and Hikaru. "Well this is interesting." We all snapped up to follow where Kyoya was standing staring at a few pictures.

"Hey that's Shiro."

"He's in the classical music club how interesting." Kyouya muttered.

"He's actually happy." I pointed out. "Yeah it's kind of nice to see him with a smile on his face, I never knew he could look so sweet." Haruhi mumbled. I nodded in agreement.

We quickly made our way to the music room and spotted Shiro sitting by a ledge talking to a little girl only for him to watch her play the piano. As soon as the door opened Tamaki pulled out a flower. "Excuse me miss, I never seen a rose more beautiful than you, here this is for you." He said wooing the poor girl.

'_that's just sick isn't she like 7 or something he shouldn't be using his charm on young little girls that could be illegal.' _I crinkled my nose in distaste. She started informing in on the little girl's departure to Germany soon, and everything seemed to click, right as Shiro came out. "What are you doing here get out!" HE yelled but to his displeasure he was picked up and thrown over Tamaki's shoulder.

I took it as a sign to start walking off to the host club, and followed the other's lead, looking back just once to see the slightly confused look on the small girl's face.

**Back at the host club**

I stood off to the side with more and honey as Tamaki lectured the boy about love, and it surprised me Tamaki was actually giving the right advice for once. "That piece she plays it's Mozart sonata in D major for two pianos wasn't it?" He then started walking off to the other side of the room where a yellow curtain covered a hidden object. Wait when did that get here?

He pushed it out of the way, to reveal a very beautiful black piano.

"Wait a minute when did we have a grand piano in here." Haruhi deadpanned.

"Exactly what I was thinking Haru-chan."

"Well it is a music room after all." Kaoru started.

"so why would it have a grand piano." Hikaru finished.

"it is a music room after all" Kyouya chimed in.

"It is a music room." Mori agreed in a deep voice.

"It's always been there we just had it covered up." Honey spoke up as well.

I sighed with a roll of my eyes directing a peeved look towards the twins, as Tamaki started to play.

I grinned as the boy walked slowly towards Tamaki in awe.

**A week later**

I stood beside my cousin watching the cute kids play the piece together, and couldn't help the smile that came to my face. But it faded soon as I went into my own thoughts. "Is everything ok Sakura?" I was shocked and turned to the voice to see Kaoru looking at me with…was that concern? "I'm fine Kaoru." I said with a small smile. "What were you thinking of just then, if it was nothing?" He asked. I blushed and looked at the little kids. "I was…just thinking about their love, as little kids they don't think of anything really impure…I just kind of wished it worked when you grew older as well." I admitted not wanting to look at him. "But don't listen to what I say I am just speaking nonsense." I quickly finished.

"I don't think that's stupid Sakura. In fact I agree with you." I tilted my head towards him shyly and smiled, "Thanks Kaoru-kun, that's very sweet of you." I looked back at the kids missing the younger twins red tinted cheeks.

**Ten days later**

I watched as The Shiro spoke to the ladies shaking my head is disbelief, just as he said something to Tamaki that made him explode, having the twins trying to hold him back.

"You know Shiro does have a lot in common with Tamaki-sempai." Haruhi said not so interested.

"Yeah I believe Tamaki was a a spoiled brat when he was a kid as well." I stuck in with a grin.

"That's not true I was nothing like him when I was a kid I was a sweet innocent…blah, blah, blah."

"I'm sure you were sempai." I teased taking a few bites of strawberry cake that I shared with honey sempai. "I'm sure you were."

**Weeks Later**

I was sitting around my study room I found when all a sudden the door was busted open and Kyouya came in with Tamaki, who suddenly picked me up from my seat and ran me into a limo. "What the hell Sempai! What is with this, I don't appreciate being kid napped!" I yelled thrashing around in my seat.

When the window was rolled down I saw Haruhi in the hands of the twins obviously kid napped as well. "Bring her with you." Tamaki said. "Hey you haven't answered my question!" I yelled. "You will know soon enough.

"Ugh of course I am the one stuck in the limo with Mr. grudge and Mr. dramaking!" I growled crossing my arms and pouting immediately getting low in my seat resting my head on the back of the seat and glaring out the window.

We pulled into this huge building and walking in I realized it was just a huge dome with a tropical island inside. Who even thinks of these things anyway?

Once the twins showed up Tamaki stuck me with Haruhi and the twins who gladly dragged us off toward a restroom area, where two identical women stood.

"Come with us." She said with a small smirk. I backed away slightly. "No thanks I think I will just-"but before I could escape the girls dragged us in pointing out a few swim suits. "That's not going to cover anything!" I yelled when she pointed one outfit in particular. "I chose a simple white bikini. And once I snuck into the dressing room I quickly put on white short shorts and covered the top with a halfway zipped up grey jacket with the hood up.

Once that was finished I escaped running out of the room and towards where Honey was playing and right beside where Kyoya was sitting.

"This is a theme park my family came up with."

Well that explains my earlier question.

"I thought your family ran on hospitals, and focused on the medical business." Haruhi said.

"well technically this can be considered a healing facility. It's therapeutic, think of all the over worked people who need a vacation but cannot afford it. The Ootori's prime concern has always been for the good health and well being of the general public." Kyoya said pushing up his glasses._ 'What a bunch of bull.'_

Honey came by quickly "Hey Haru-chan, Saku-Chan do you want to share some coconut juice with me or do you want to try some Domingo cake?" Honey asked. "Sure, I'd love to try some coconut juice with you honey sempai." "I'd like to do both." I grinned.

Then ran off with honey to get a piece of Domingo cake. Once we finished I walked back up to Haruhi where Honey asked if she wanted to join us in the current pool, which she turned down not to my surprise.

They don't know this but Haruhi can be very lazy she doesn't prefer swimming and that she'd rather stay home and do things like watch a movie, do laundry or worse study.

"Ok if you say so!" Honey-sempai giggled running off towards where I stood. "Hey honey sempai you know how to swim so do you really need that floaty?"

"Nope but it just looks cuter this way!" Honey sempai laughed, I chuckled with him and ran off into the pool. I watched as he swam a little bit with Mori and then we both waded in their not really putting much effort but kicking our feet.

"Honey after do you hear something." I said perking up now hearing an odd roar, Honey and I turned to see a huge wave coming our way. I swallowed hard before screaming and ending up being swallowed by the water.

**A few minutes later**

"Chan….ku-chan…saku-chan are you ok?" I came my vision slightly blurred and still darkening slightly, before Honey came into view. I looked around to see we were in the middle of a forest looking area. _'How did I get here?'_

"Are you ok Saku-chan?" Honey looked generally worried, which was when I noticed our choice of clothing. _'Oh now I remember I am at some weird water park with the host club. And now we are lost somewhere within it. Beautiful.'_

"Yeah I'm fine honey; I just will be avoiding water for a little while." I said sitting up and rubbing my head.

"Great! Let's start making our way back to the club, I just checked the map and I'm pretty sure I found a way there." Honey giggled. I smiled and stood up fast. "Alright let's get heading!" I said following Honey sempai.

Just a little while in the forest we already ran into snakes, crocodiles, and huge insects I have never seen before and I was yelling all the way. "Why are all these dangerous creatures in a resting facility?" I screamed batting another snake away with a huge stick I found a while back." "Nice hit Saku-chan! You are a natural." Honey said.

I grinned "Thanks Honey sempai I guess all my karate, and boxing lessons helped with my aim."

"You were in karate?"

"Well yeah back where I use to live I was in a took a few classes, that's where I met my best friends." I said remembering their faces. "We had to learn to work as a team three man squads but mine had three." I explained.

"Oh who were your teammates?"

"well Naruto kun and Sasuke kun were my partners I loved working with Naruto he was kind and when I was younger I wasn't much of a threat. The only reason I took the classes were because I was teased, I only had one thing going for me and that was my perfect aim, and control."

"What about Sasuke- kun?"

I froze looking toward my feet suddenly finding them interesting. "Sasuke was…he was the main kid that bullied me, he often would say I was weak…useless…and a waste." I admitted "But he soon ran off to a enemy school, and we were alone for a little while before Sai came in."

"That's awful Saku-chan picking on people is mean!" Honey whined.

"Don't worry about it honey I had plenty of other friends like Hina-chan, tenten-chan, and ino-chan. They were my three best friends; we did everything together and worked up in our ranking. Ino-chan soon quit to take care of a flower shop which was more like her anyway she was a very soft girly kind and she didn't like to hurt others. Hina-chan was like me always made fun of but we worked hard together to become the best."

"to be honest I been thinking about them a lot more often lately, I guess it's home sickness."

Honey looked at her as if he was in great thought before nodding and holding my hand. "It's ok to miss them Saku-chan I am sure they are missing you too. Maybe you should contact them more often."

I smiled towards the shorter blonde "Thanks Honey I'll remember to do that…well if we ever get out of here that is."

Suddenly Honey stopped now fully alert.

"What's wrong honey sempai?"

"Takashi!" he yelled happily before climbing a tree to grasp the vine. "Takashi, haru-chan, out of the way!" He yelled and swung down. I jogged up to the scene and watched as Honey did a few karate moves knocking out all the guys, I sweat dropped. I guess that's why he was so excited about hearing I was in Karate and boxing.

I grabbed a vine and held on for dear life as I swung down and letting go just as I was above group to land not to gracefully. "Sakura are you ok." A voice said as a couple hands grabbed my shoulders for support. I looked up to see Kaoru?

When did he get here? "I'm fine Kaoru-sempai. Nothing to worry about." I chirped. "How did you guys find us?" "oh that was easy it didn't take long for that current to wash us up and so after waking up Sakura we immediately set off to find you guys." Honey giggled.

"Wake you up?" Kaoru asked. "I might of got knocked out when the wave crashed on us." I mumbled embarrassed rubbing the back of my head. "Are you sure you are ok?" Haruhi stepped in. "maybe we should go home and give you some rest."

"Yeah that sounds good." I grinned sheepishly.

"So I think next time we should go to the beach."

"The beach? Oh no. Not more water." I groaned.

"Don't worry Saku-chan I will stay with you in the low tide near the beach." Kaoru offered making me feel the heat come to my cheeks.

Wait why am I blushing?

* * *

><p><strong>once again I will redo a lot of the scenes to make them better but for now I had to keep to a deadline and I am so close to breaking a promise so i had to hurry (mainly because tv distracted me heh heh)<strong>

**Anyway I will try posting a new chapter soon maybe in a week or two depends how much spear time I have.**


	5. That's it I hate water!

**Well luckily for you guys, you are getting your next chapter earlier than expected. I just had the scariest night mare of my life which usually comes to me once or twice a year so It was about time, BUT I am to scared to dream that again or sleep in the dark so I will be making your story and watch boring advertisement videos because nothing is ever on at 2-7 in the morning. Ugh no more pop before bed I swear I am still a child -_-***

**ANYWHO Chapter 5 is up! :D**

**Disclaimer: yeah you know the drill I do not own OHSHC or Naruto sadly.**

* * *

><p>"A beach?"<p>

"Of course! The beach!" was the duo's answer as if it was just so simple.

"But, why?" Haruhi Persisted really just wanting to stay and finish her homework, and studying in the piece and quit, that happened to be stolen away from her just a few minutes ago.

"Don't you remember what you said?" Hikaru asked teasingly.

"You said you would like to go to a real beach." Kaoru stated in the same tone.

"I said that?" She asked not so believingly.

"Yes Haruhi, now here's the fun part!" They deadpanned before once again going back to their playful demeanors.

"We brought some swim suits for you and Sakura to choose from." Kaoru started "Pretty cute don't you think?" Hikaru finished.

At that moment the door opened and Sakura walked in, her bag slung over her shoulder. She instantly noticed the sheer silence and the stack of manikins in swimming suits. "Oh no; you guys weren't kidding when you mentioned the beach at the water park." She mumbled, directing a pointed glare at the manikins.

"Nope! Now sit down we need you to pick some suits." They said in unison the same smirk plastered on their lips.

Sakura sighed and slumped in the chair next to Haruhi's not to happy like. "Alright, entertain me." She said propping her head up on one hand.

"Our pleasure we picked out these-"

"No not those!" Honey chanted from within the sea of designers. "One of these would look cute on Haru-chan and Cherry-chan."

'_Another nick name, really?'_ Sakura thought but did not mention out loud as she looked upon the three with a bored expression.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, I don't think you get it Honey-Sempai."

A simple "hn?" was Honey's childishly cute reply.

"Just look this uniform barely covers the fact that Haruhi and Sakura are as flat as a cutting board." Hikaru stated bored out of her mind. "A one piece suit like that will only upset them because it draws attention to their lacking feminine physique." Kaoru finished.

Sakura growled and sent a glare Hikaru's way, then jabbing her arm in a hitting motion to get it away from the other twin, before sitting down still pointing the glare.

She was never self cautious or upset about her "lack of feminine physique" but when you point it out enough for it to be a problem. Yes that defiantly upsets her.

Kaoru stared at her for about half a second before being in sync with his twin once more so no one could notice. "That's why we carefully selected these two piece suits see. The ruffles help hide the fact that they are so flat chested!" The announced happily, as if an accomplishment has been made.

At once a very angry Tamaki appeared. "You punks have better stop sexually harassing my little girl! I had enough of you!"

For once I was happy to see Tamaki.

"That means we're not going to the beach?" The asked carefully as slightly upset. "Who said that we're not going?" Tamaki stated calmly lifting the bat he had in his hands over his shoulder. Wait where did he get that bat?

"Really so you want to go after all?" Happiness re kindled in the twin's voices. "Can Usa-chan come too?" Honey asked already excited.

"I have no problem with that." Kyouya said scribbling in his little book. There it is, the sign we are going is when the Shadow king agrees. Moring then nodded with a grunt which is his way of saying he wouldn't mind going either.

"Huh we're really gonna go?" Haruhi asked in disbelief, I don't blame her I was shocked Kyoya would agree to it as well.

Tamaki smiled, "Why not? Let's go to the beach."

**Okinawa Beach**

"So why'd we come to Okinawa?" The twins asked generally confused. "Because Kyouya's family has a private beach here." Tamaki informed.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" Honey asked as he whipped his head around to get a good look of the place.

"Yeah." Mori mumbled in a general tone.

"But why couldn't we have gone," The twins started in unison, "to the Caribbean?" Hikaru suggested.

"Or even Fuji?" Kaoru asked.

"Do you think a commoner like Haruhi has a passport?" Kyoya asked though it was more of a statement that finally entered the conversation.

"Oh!" The twins said in realization.

"You guys do realize I can hear what you're saying right!" Haruhi growled out. "Don't worry about it Haruhi they can't help but be RUDE!" Sakura yelled making sure to put emphasis on the last word.

Of course they just ignored them and kept walking.

Soon they were sitting down on a blanket away from the other hosts, as they did their acts. "Just like Kyoya to make them all think we are going to the beach but instead we still have to entertain girls." Sakura said with a grin.

She was mostly just glad she didn't have to go prancing around in the two piece, instead she can comfortably lounge in brown boy shorts, and a red Tee.

"Well at least I have an excuse not to go into the water." Haruhi mentioned looking out on to the sea before resting her eyes on the sight of Tamaki and his special alone time with each and every girl that is in the long line.

"I just don't understand how so many girls can think that princely crap is romantic." Sakura huffed, "In fact I don't know why these girls fawn over most of these acts."

Haruhi shrugged "I don't understand it either, some girls just like this odd stuff I guess."

"Haru, Saku, would you like to take a swim with us?" They turned to see three girls in swim suits grinning at them. "Oh no thanks I…am not much of a water person." Sakura mumbled. "But you ladies should go ahead." She offered with a smile.

"Oh we don't mind sitting here with you guys." Another one said. Haruhi chuckled "But Why, you have cute swimsuits on, you should have fun in the water." The girls sighed dreamily and kept their half lidded stares, though Sakura did not know why.

All they did was comment on their suits, not to mention they turned their offers down…politely she supposed.

A little Later we started to walk down the beach charming the girls we passed by with simple small talk and smiles before coming up to honey. "Hey you guys want to go hellfish shunting."

"I think you mean shellfish hunting." Haruhi deadpanned.

"Anyway this doesn't seem to be that kind of beach Honey-Sempai."

"Yeah you're not going to find many shell…fish…EH!" Haruhi got into a protective stance right away.

Sakura looked around to see there were crustaceans everywhere, surrounding them even. "What the hell! No way!" Haruhi yelled, in a slight panic. Sakura stepped carefully over the offending creatures and sat near honey.

Haruhi looked at all the food excitedly her eyes brimming with happiness. Sakura sweat dropped and sighed at her cousin. She was new to all this stuff and for some reason actually found it tasty, but she prefers non sea food, and she is quite happy with the food served to commoners.

Who would want to eat stuff like frog legs, and fish eggs anyway?

Haruhi instantly stood and yelled over to Mori and Tamaki. "Sempai dinner is going to be awesome, it's a major haul."

The words seemed to echo throughout the beach, and I couldn't hide away my embarrassment. I dragged her back down in the sand and put a tiny peach shovel in her hand.

Not much later Tamaki came around saying a corny joke holding up a crap. "Oh yeah." Haruhi said with a bit of a chuckle to her voice.

Slowly crawling up the crap was a tiny little centipede. "centipede!" came the shrilly voices of a few girls that saw it. Haruhi picked the tiny bug off the crustacean and stared it down before Sakura took in and tossed it off into the ocean.

She wiped her hand on her shorts satisfactory like. "Who knew a little bug could create such a scare." Haruhi said in wonderment. "Hey you two, now most girls are not the bug loving type and we certainly didn't think that you guys were but-"

"Don't you think you could have been easier on that little guy?" Kaoru questioned finishing his twin's sentence.

"Oh please it was just a bug, besides it most and likely didn't even get a scratch bugs are not so easy to kill." Haruhi said.

"Yeah anyway it seems you have more of a bug problem than we do, weren't you two in the crowd of screaming girls." Sakura stated a smirk widening on her face.

"Of course not."

"You must have been imagining things." Hikaru finished

Sakura heard a few voices getting louder and the four turned to see the sea of girls coming back, making the twins magically disappear by Tamaki's side.

It took a little while to get the girls to calm down after all it was just a bug but after that the guys were just acting downright strange.

**Sakura POV**

I was just minding my own business when Honey came up and dragged me along the shoreline to the huge van, the squat team owned. "Uh are you sure it's fine to be in their honey?" I asked, still remembering the last time I seen these guys. "Oh it's perfectly fine! Alright we are ready when you are let down the door."

I stood and waited for the light to be completely shut out, and stood for all of five seconds before I felt thrashing and yelled beside me. "AH it's dark and scary in her, I can't breathe!" "Honey are you ok?" "SOMEBODY LET ME OUT!" He screamed louder and louder until the door was opened and I had to keep him company for a little while till he was back to normal.

After that I decided to take him over to Takashi who pointed a large spear my way. I looked at it questionably. "Oh my god is this one of the real ancient spears used back in the old tribal fighting days! This is so cool Mori-Sempai!"

He let me play with it till I got tired and started to rest on the sand until I heard a few yells, and then "Why don't you quit bothering them, weren't you listening!" hmm that sounds a lot like Haruhi. "You better just leave them alone!"

"Haruhi!" I switched my gaze over the a large rock where three girls, looked to be being harassed by two boys and….god damn it it is Haruhi! What is she think she doesn't know how to fight!

I started to run and climb up the rock. I got just in time to see him holding her by the collar. "Hey leave Haruhi alone!" I yelled throwing a rock that I found on the ground at his head. It hit the target but the impact only made him more angry as he dropped Haruhi and came towards where I stood.

"Ah the pink girly man comes to the rescue!" His little side kick chuckled. "You are going to pay for that runt!" The guy charged which I was able to smoothly dodge as he skidded on the rock. At the mean time the "side kick" was so shocked he let go of the other two girls who instantly ran off.

"That's it!" He growled as he gripped my arm but I was able to get a kick in before he could cause more than just a bruise.

I helped Haruhi up and brushed her off my back to the edge of the cliff. "You ok?" I asked genuinely concerned before checking her arms. Just slight bruising scraping on the elbows by falling on the rock but now major problems.

"You think you're going to make a fool out of me?" The man yelled once again. He was right in front of Haruhi and I. "I did not make a fool out of me, you did that yourself!" I growled.

"Saku! Haruhi!" Came three voices. We all turned to see the twins and Tamaki worried expressions on their face.

A stupid move on my part, I was so distracted I did not notice the angry local shove Haruhi, until her body hit mine sending me over the edge of the cliff. The fear rushed over me when I saw the cold, unforgiving water below me before everything went black.

"_mommy?"_

"_Mommy?"_

"_Mommy!"_

"_I'm right here Sakura. Don't make a fuss." Came the soothing voice, that could only be mastered by a mother._

_A little girl with long pink locks ran into the older woman with a light red color for hair but both shared the same eyes. The little girl muffled her cries._

"_What's wrong cherry dearest?"_

"_Ino-chan left me at the park alone again, every time Karin, and Tanya come around she leaves me. Then I came home and I couldn't find you! I thought you- you- you l-left."_

"_Oh sweaty I'd never leave you, I love you too much."_

"_Daddy said that too and he left…"_

_There was silence, as the mother held her child closer, "I will not to leave you."_

"_You promise?"_

_There was a pause, "I promise."_

_There was a sharpening crashing sounds and she was now laying in a completely white room, Her eyes scanned around but only found an IV leaking blood into her system._

"_mother?" she croaked the young girl now a young woman._

_Ladies walked into the room also decked in white Ms. Fujioka your awake."_

_The young nurse said obviously shocked. "What happened?"_

"_Where am I, Where's mother I must see her now!"_

"_Oh Hunny stay down, you must not strain yourself!"_

"_What's going on here?"_

_We both looked towards the door to see uncle "aunt" Ronka. "Sakura stay in bed dear you're going to cause yourself more pain." Ronka said worried running to her side._

_The nurse left wanting her to have privacy she guessed as she looked questionably at her uncle. She hasn't seen him since the last summer._

_He didn't find out his brother up and left her and her mother alone till later which he started to visit more often. The whole Family played along as if he was still there, Family like hers were looked down upon often among the rich and wealthy they surround themselves with on mother's side._

_Always saying he was away on business and now he probably "died" in the car crash with her mother, but at least she did not have to pretend she had a loving father in the picture._

_She was brought back to reality soon. "Where's Mother?"_

_Ronka frowned his eyes welding up with tears. "I'm sorry dear but…" he trailed off, and she stared at him not understanding. "The car that ran into the driver's side of the door was just too great of an impact…"_

"_No." She said sternly._

"_I'm really sorry-"_

"_no she cannot leave me!"_

"_She didn't mean to dear."_

"_She can't leave me she promised me! She cannot not leave!"_

_The teen thrashed around in the bed trying to escape, as the screams got louder, before transforming in to trembling cries, and whispers._

"_She cannot abandon me… she promised."_

Sakura woke with a start gasping for breath greedily. There were a few whispers she could here but not totally audible just yet.

"Oh thank god you're ok." She heard that one and opened one eye slowly letting it adjust to the light before opening the other one.

She saw that most the host club was around her, what was the last thing she did? Oh yeah the cliff…

"You must of hit the water hard, you were out for a few hours." Hikaru stated.

"Lucky for you Kaoru jumped in and got you, you could have drowned!" Haruhi yelled worry in her voice.

She looked up at Kaoru, who looked the most concern. She smiled, "Thanks Kaoru-kun I owe you one." He blushed slightly, "no biggy." He mumbled looking off to the side Sakura was confused momentarily, but decided it must of been because he was the center of attention.

She sat up when she realized one important member of the host club. "Where's Tamaki-sempai?" She asked. Out of all the Hosts she figured he be the first to be dotting over dramatically.

"Haruhi huffed, "He is angry at us for being reckless."

Sakura only raised an eyebrow at her In question but said no more.

"Dinner's ready!" Came honey's voice from the kitchen. Sakura didn't even realize how hungry she was till the mentioning of food, and jogged with Haruhi's to the kitchen.

She sat herself by Kaoru and Hikaru right across from Haruhi and Tamaki. She ate quietly only eating the salad and anything else honey and Mori cooked besides the seafood.

She looked back up at her cousin who was eating way faster than normal and throughout the hall all you could here is the snapping of crap legs, it was starting to make her sick to her stomach just hearing it.

As soon as Tamaki left she finally felt the need to end her anger feast. "Maybe he's right, maybe I do need to learn a way to protect myself."

"Ah so that's it he got to you didn't he."

"Well it wouldn't hurt for you to learn martial arts."

"but still that's not really the point."

Hikaru sighed. "To be honest we were all a little worried, about how recklessly you acted, not only did it put you in danger, but Sakura who did know martial arts to our surprise was put in danger as well."

Sakura started to cough, and soon felt the soothing pat of Kaoru's hand on her back. "You ok?" She blushed "Yes just peachy." She answered softly.

No one else seemed to notice the little exchange because the last thing she knew Haruhi was apologizing. They all countered her into a group hug which Sakura simultaneously was shoved in.

Her cousin immediately started to look a bit sick and so Sakura and the twins rushed her to the nearest room. She then walked with the twins and honey and sat for a while talking non sense, before she heard the loud thunder roll in.

Her senses stiffened, when she looked out the window. "Where's Haruhi?" Sakura asked standing up from her position between the twins. "She is with Tamaki in my room. Why?"

Sakura instantly started to speed walk down in that direction and the twins followed pursuit. "Are you sure it was a good idea-" "To leave the two of them alone." The twins asked Kyouya. Sakura mind was reeling Haruhi alone during a storm was never good she was afraid of storms, horrible. It was her older cousin's biggest fear."

"She's with our prince Tamaki. What could possibly go wrong?" Kyoya said now slowing down for they have reached the door. "Hey boss we're coming in." The twins said after knocking on the door which Sakura busted open.

The sight before them was not what they were expecting, "The blindfold helps you so you can't see anything and the ear plugs muffle any sounds."

"Hey your right!"

Sakura's eye twitched as her hands went into angry mother mode. "You nasty pervert."

"What kind of foreplay is that?" Kaoru finished his twin's thought right as Sakura crossed over the room shove Tamaki away from her cousin in an angry manner and helping her cousin up out the door, while he pleaded.

"I can't believe you would try to put moves on Haruhi with me in the same house!" Sakura yelled leading Haruhi to their own spare room. "Goodnight boys." She said before slamming the door shut.

**Next day**

"Better watch your back Haruhi." "I never would have pegged the boss as a S and M pervert." Kaoru finished once again both had bored and judging faces on as they glared at Tamaki.

"I told you it wasn't like that at all!" Tamaki growled.

"Certainly seemed like it to me!" Sakura huffed passing by him and entering on the other side of Haruhi.

"I see. Well now I know what S and M means. I can't believe I almost let you get away with it." Haruhi dead panned, rolling up her window. "Ugh perverts they are everywhere." Sakura huffed, before Kyoya instructed the driver to its needed location.

* * *

><p><strong>OK well No one figured out Sakura's weakness yet but you guys and in-case the flash back dream thing didn't make too much sense to you. Sakura being brought up in a rich family and for her mother to be the one to be rich other people in high society would look down upon them for the father left so they kept up with disguise that he was there. the only people who know the truth so far is Sakura, Haruhi, and Ronka.<strong>

**(which is why they say he was killed in the car crash with her mother or more likly Her PARENTSSS plural)**

**Any who what the thing is about is how when Sakura was younger she would always run to her mommy after her friend Ino who is also her enemy (it switches just like the anime and manga) who was her only friend would abandon her and go against her. She already feels abandoned by her father, and obviously no relatives on her mother's side really care for her.**

**Her Mother Would always have to tell her she is not going anywhere but sadly truth be told when Sakura got older She was taken away from Sakura do to a fatal car accident both were in. Sakura was safe for she was on the passenger side and had less damage, unfortunately her mother did not. Waking up in the Hospital was her first realization of another abandonment.**

**So Sakura has a large fear of abandonment, she dislikes being alone, ignored, and casted off. It works well because though the twins were always casted off for they couldn't let anyone in if they could not tell them apart, they still never wanted to be ALONE. Therefore there needs will satisfy the other's.**

**Well hope you like. Excuse the spelling errors as I said I wrote the chapter in one day because i woke up early (3 in the morning) due to nightmares and so I was tired this WHOLE day I will run through and get all the errors and revise once I start revising the other chapter.**

**REMEMBER TO R&R**


	6. ZUKA CLUB

**Ok finally I finished this chapter after finishing up my school year... sorry, but hey here it is. I dont own anything I getting to lazy to put the disclaimer in every chapter... there is no need for one every chapter but oh wells.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>The day was going a bit slow for my liking, we found out this morning that classes had to be canceled for some big fancy event, and right in the middle of the details, the twins ran up to us and made us go get them some more instant coffee. 'Lazy asses'.<p>

Well I guess I have to forgive them, I didn't know they use to be so… withdrawn from the group. How can they change so suddenly though? I have been on my own more too, and that hasn't changed much, besides when I'm forced to make contact with the club… I must admit it isn't as bad as I thought it was in the beginning.

Anyway back to what I was doing, I was holding the huge bag of instant coffee for my cousin Haruhi, she complains about my help a lot but we both know that if she was holding it she would end up falling.

"AHHAHHH!"

I froze instantly shocked by the loud noise while my cousin ended up on her way down to the ground. The only thing running through my mind through this state of slight panic was, 'Who the hell has random monkeys at their school throwing banana peels"?!

The next thing I know Haruhi is safely on her knees looking shocked, and a strange woman standing next to her, Hand on hip. She was tall, too tall for my liking with short cropped brown hair kinda like Haruhi's and silvery brown eyes.

"It would be a shame for any harm to come to that cute face of yours young lady." 'Well if that is not the creepiest – what did she just say...young lady?'

"Don't worry I will escort you lovely ladies back to your room. Who would leave such ladies alone are beyond me." She said, and before we can object dragged us off to the host club.

Haruhi looked awfully confused, but the only thing I can think about is what uniform is worse? The girls Uniform here or theirs? sadly I think I'd have to choose their's no matter how ugly the both of them are, I just can get over the color yellow. Disgusting!

We arrived and the first thing we hear is "well then, what do ladies like you want to hear?" Tamaki, I can tell by the princely charm in his voice that makes most girls soon. Why? I have no idea.

"How bout, I will never leave my lover alone." Oh dear I hear an awkward moment coming on. I took a few steps off to the side.

Suddenly we are Haruhi was spun around in weird dances while the tall woman had her odd speech. "If we fight it will be together! If we fail we fail together. Even if I were to die, I promise I will never leave your side my love."

And with that she kissed Haruhi's hand, and My eyes were the size of saucers, I thought I only had to beat Tamaki off of her but no, I have to beat this girl away too. My poor Haruhi is just too much of a target for creeps.

The other two in the room came up to us three, "Benibara we thought you'd never show." The younger looking one asks. She was the shortest of the three, with short honey brown hair and a childlike complexion.

"what are we going to do with you." Said the last one in what I thought was meant to be a joking tone, but sounded more serious. She had very light brown hair that could almost be considered a form of blonde that was long and fell in soft curls. She was the middle height of the three but still taller than Haruhi and I. She also had chocolate brown eyes, but not as pretty as Haruhi's in my opinion.

"so tell us where you found these lovely young ladies?"

"I just met them outside of the school, They may be dressed as boys but I knew the truth!" The leader spoke once more and doing a little twirl grabbing our hands. "They have such pretty maidenly eyes."

Awkward. I pulled my hand out of her grasp as kindly as I can before getting stopped by the only one with long hair. She started messing with my face, and arms which I did not like one bit mind you!

"Wow this one's skin is incredibly soft!" She exclaimed, "Oh they are just going to be little gems!" Said the youngest one from behind us. "Don't go touching my daughters without permission!" For once I am happy to hear Tamaki's screaming voice.

"leave her alone!" and soon a fist was slammed into Tamaki's face and he went crying back. 'our hero'. I couldn't help but be slightly amused by it, I had to admit.

They took a few steps forward to be as menacing as possible. "The rumors were true you are just weak little punks with no sense between you."

'Ohhh harsh.'

"those uniforms, I assume you're from Lobelia girl's academy". Lobelia, that sounds awfully familiar, but why?

"that's correct." Benibara said with a small smirk. The next thing I know their clothes are flying, and they're in odd costumes. 'how do they wear all that under their uniforms?'

I was pondering this throughout their entire performance of introducing themselves. To be honest I didn't really think their info was important, Kyoya probably knew all about them, and the only thing I'd ever use was their name.

"The Zuka Club!" I was awfully bored but they seemed like this was the most important thing in their high school careers. Weird.

"You shouldn't underestimate the Zuka club."

Oh no not the epic music and the electricity power up and annoying laugh. "I may not know much about instant coffee but I'm fascinated with girl schools".

Renge said sipping some of her "instant coffee" before getting "sick". What an over reacting snob. " St. Lobelia academy, truly a woman's dream. The Zuka club is full of strong young maidens who consider women superior in every way."

'Well that sounds arrogant.'

"It is a society of maidens by maidens for maidens, and the activities include maiden tea parties the maiden debate form and musicals performed by the societies top members." She finished off with a dreamy voice.

I turned to Haruhi "Who cooks the food for their get togethers if they are all women leaders?" Haruhi gave me a look which usually means behave but I smiled my not so innocent smile and went back to my entertainment.

"I just couldn't go to school there what would I do without any boys?"

Insert deadpan here, what an odd sad girl. "As a girl you for a girl you, we had quite enough of all your oppressive male contempt for woman kind." The Shortest one spoke huffily. " And our pride comes from having meaning relationships based on equality because we are the same sex. And yes that includes relationships of love."

"wait a second." I began trying to obtain the last bit of information. "That's just not right."

"whatever were so over it." Kaoru started "why don't you girl's just scram?" Hikaru started playing a new video game. " I can't believe you boys have nothing to say about our sublime female love."

I gave her an odd look while she laughed that semi fake laugh of hers. These ladies are off they're rockers. "And to think their dragging these sweet young girls down with them. The Host club president may be a pretty little halfer but he shouldn't be using his looks to fool a young maiden is demeaning and your so called club activities are nothing more than macho fantasies and I promise you we will bring you down and this club will be abolished!"

"all hail Zuka club!" Was that just a Hitler signal... I'm questioning their motives just a bit now. "I see what you're saying but can we finish this later?" Kyoya seemed to ask but it was not much of a question, he never asks more like demands in a calm way. "are you saying you're not going to face us?"

"not at all but the president is still bed ridden from the initial culture shock."

"See tama-Chan is having his nappy time right now." Honey said in his cute but serious voice.

"excuse me I made some coffee would you ladies like to have some?" Oh Haruhi always being the polite one. I need to break her of that. "Of coarse aren't you the sweetest thing." Benio said as if it was the most posh thing she has ever seen.

"you are a real pearl among swine." Chizuru chirped. "you know coffee made by a maiden always has a more fragrant aroma." bull shit.

"But this is just instant." Haruhi said honestly, I swear she will never upset anybody. "how about us girl's have a little tea party?"

"I strongly dislike tea actually." I once again dead panned. "You girls have it all wrong, there is nothing to gain in a romantic relationship between two women. If that were the case why did god create Adam and Eve!" Tamaki shouted.

Wow I actually agree with Tamaki this time...don't get use to it but a point to Tamaki for not being a total idiot. He suddenly tripped and got his finger in one of their coffee's before dramatically pulling it out and Honey blows on it.

I take what I just said back he is a complete idiot.

"you got to be more careful sempai."

"thanks Haruhi do you always carry bandages around with you." blonde asked. "Nah, the supermarket was handing them out with the instant coffee, plus Sakura is accident prone so I thought why not."

I felt many pairs of eyes on me now and frowned, "So I was a little clumsy big whoop! carry on shall we."

The leader of the woman came forth and grabbed Haruhi by her hand before swooping her up off the floor. "now that we know what is going on we cannot stand here we will have their paperwork transferred to Lobelia academy immediately, and welcome them into the Zuka club."

What? "Excuse me?" I asked not so amused as I was five minutes ago. "I think there is some misunderstanding here I mean first of all you called Sempai a halfer!" "cause he is a halfer. he is half French and half Japanese!" Honey chimed.

"Well that explains the creepiness." I mumbled to Haruhi earning a half hearted glare. "Well anyway it isn't nice to pick on the host club just because you don't think they have the same history as you do."

"are you kidding we have no history we were just founded two years ago. When Tamaki first started here."

"Be that as it may to say their activities are only there to satisfy their appetites is just wrong I mean they're not charging their guests or anything."

"well no but we do have a point system we offer priority services based on our highest winning bids of auctions held on our website. Check this out Haruhi your used mechanical pencil sold for 30,000 yen good for you."

"what! But I thought I lost that pencil, why didn't you tell me this before?"

Completely missing the point he went on. "Well it is not much since we are organizing events but we happen to make a small profit doing the online auction."

"You can't sell other people's things without their permission that is stealing!"

"We didn't steal it you dropped that pencil on the floor." The twins said calmly before going back to being bored. Oh dear they signed a death wish, and Now Tamaki is getting all over dramatic again. "how about this I can tell you the secret to my success and my fondest memories."

"Sounds like a bore to me." I said with an almost bored sigh.

"Not to be mean sempai but I am not really interested in that information." Haruhi said still slightly pissed with her new found info.

The face Tamaki made was hilarious though he reminded me of someone who just drank a bunch of super sour lemonade... and to the corner he goes.

The girls surrounded Haruhi in what I expected to be a pity circle of some sort. I forgot they were here for a second. Darn.

"we will give you two maidens some time to think about it and come back for your answer tomorrow." Benio said in her maybe seductive voice? I'm not sure. but she left afterwards so it is fine right? yeah.

"I better be going I got some thinking to do." Haruhi mumbled before leaving I could of sworn you can almost see the dark aura around her person. "You guys are in for it." I laughed before disappearing through the same doors.

"So you're not really thinking about the Zuka school are you?" I asked once I caught up with my cousin. "No I just want them to sweat a little and think about what they did." I laughed "You know what I take what I said back You're not overly kind."

"You never said that." She turned to me "I was thinking it though." I smiled innocently before we decided to head home and start on the super.

* * *

><p>The next day we were once again dragged to the Host club room by the odd threesome, only to be met with all the guys dressed as women... I think some may even look prettier than me.<p>

"We are the Hitachiin sisters which one of us is prettier?" "I'm just teasing." Hikaru said before Kaoru tried a feminine laugh. He failed his laugh doesn't cut it as a girl. Strangely enough I think Kyoya made the prettiest girl he gave off a sly minx vibe like an undercover beautiful woman disguised as a maid.

I watch too much tv.

I like how Mori is not a girl though he could never cut it as one too much of a manly face. I was trying to cover my laughter but Haruhi busted out laughing, so me trying to hide my snickering failed. Miserably.

"After our little episode they asked the dreaded question which I was happy for Haruhi when she finally told them that we ain't leavin' bitch! well not exactly like that but in my mind that's how it went down.

"Hey if you knew you weren't leaving then why were you so angry yesterday!" Tamaki suddenly mad probably realizing he dressed as a girl for nothing.

"How would you feel if I stole something of yours and sold it I really like that pencil it was easy to write with." Haruhi shouted back.

"Yeah but I offered my teddy bear pencil and you didn't want it." He held up the once again really ugly teddy bear pencil.

"And she still don't want it what do you think we are 12?" I asked. Was this guy for real. oh wait I spent a while with them now to realize he is naturally this weird.

"We won't give up on you two, and one day we will rescue you from this place, and when we do we will abolish the Ouran host club!" Benio yelled almost as if at the end of one of those Spanish soap opera shows.

"ooooh getting dramatic aren't we." i mumbled to myself, suddenly Renge came back in eating a banana with that stupid monkey. Wait she was the one placing all those bananas around! Stupid Renge can't she have a normal pet like a cat or something?

* * *

><p><strong>Done yay! ok I want more romance in this so I want to work on that, I thinking of a date soon...maybe I'm not sure. :D Once again tell me if there is a mistake I will fix it I went through this with spell check but sometimes it spell checks the wrong things like words i purposely spelled wrong or words It don't recognize since they are not naturally English words (names).<strong>

**Weird fact of the day, for some reason I can't stop speaking in a British accent inside my head (sometimes outside of it too) today so i had to go through this with everyone sounding like little posh ladies and gentlemen. Cool eh? I think so anyway.**

**R&R Bye!**


	7. Say NO to Honey

**Ok this is the next chapter, I finally have a few more ideas for this story so I am about back on track :D sorry I haven't updated fast enough, but I am forcing myself to update a bit more often. I will reread this sometime and fix it up later but until then fill free to warn me of things that are spelled horribly or something that just bothers you. And sorry if it sucks I kind of just watched the episode and typed and wrote whatever came to mind at the time, so it might not be up to my full potential.**

**I don't own anything.**

* * *

><p>"Hey we don't have any guests at the moment so I don't mind if you make a racket but please." Kyoya drifted off now looking at the three idiots and my poor cousin. "You don't want to wake Honey-sempai." I watched as the three froze and turned their gazes over to the adorable sleeping 3rd year.<p>

Haruhi walked over towards him "well we will have to tell him about the bunny at some time. Let's just wake him up and apologize." Haruhi made another step towards the strawberry blonde when the Twins and Tamaki called out to her from behind one of the club's couches.

I barely heard what they were talking about but to be honest I wasn't too interested. "He's going to do with us what he did to those green berets!" The three yelled in terror shaking like leaves. "What are they whining about?" I asked Kyoya who was tapping away on his computer. "Oh just a story about Honey-Sempai and his foul mood when he wakes." Kyoya said calmly never looking up from the screen.

I was brought back to attention when I heard Tamaki say, "His blood type is AB how do you like that." Haruhi had a thinking face on has her eyes slowly drifted towards me. I glared at the blonde king as he whispered to Haruhi once more "That means he has the same type of blood type as Kyoya."

"As well as Sakura." Haruhi said astonished as all three looked over here. " What is wrong with having an AB blood type?" I growled out, crossing my arms over my chest. At this moment I probably wasn't helping my cause.

Yes I am pouting but hey I can't help but be childish sometimes, It is just how I am. The boys plus one Haruhi looked at us with almost terrified looks, before seeing Honey turn a bit in his sleep. They immediately got into a huddle. I sighed relaxing back in my chair giving a bored stare toward my now freaking out cousin.

'_why must they drag my cousin into their little games?'_

Suddenly Tamaki took out a pink bunny suit. Not one of those "sexy" bunny suits either, it was more like a super sized costume a 3 year old would wear for Halloween. A smirk slowly lit my face seeing my cousin try to escape Tamaki's grasp, this was just getting interesting.

Wait shouldn't I be worried that those boys want my cousin in a bunny suit?

Nah.

"It's not going to work he'll know it me!" She yelled trying to kick him off. "No he won't, he won't be able to tell the difference if he is just waking up from a nap!" Tamaki insisted.

"Then why don't you wear it Tamaki-Sempai?" I question one eyebrow raised my smirk never leaving my features. "It won't be as cute if I wear it." He stated calmly before going back to fighting with Haruhi on who should wear the dreaded bunny suit. Just then the small napping honey-blonde slowly sat up rubbing his eyes.

The twins quickly put a small teddy bear on his bed as a "substitute". To be honest I don't think he will fall for it that quickly. The dorks were hiding behind a couch when honey picked up the harmless teddy and then slammed the offending toy to the ground. My eyebrows rose to my hairline as I seen the seemingly sweet host just abuse a stuffed animal. "Not my teddy!" Tamaki cried out dramatically. What a man right?

"Now he's gonna come after us next!" Hikaru shouted now all three afraid to their wits end. Those three are going to get it, and I have a feeling it won't be pretty…where's my camera when I need it? "he just spotted his bunny rabbit!" Kaoru screamed in horror, as Honey made his way to the tea covered Usa-Chan.

Honey turned to the three cowards now frozen still like statues, as if being still will stop him from spotting them. "Who's responsible for this. Who got Usa-chan dirty?"

That didn't sound like Honey, he sounded almost…serious, That is frightening. The boys were now crying and pleading, "Mori-sempai please don't let him hurt us".

_'wow what men'_ I thought once more. I watched as Mori stood, and took a few steps towards the problem. "He got thirsty so Usa-chan decided to have a drink." I slowly walked up to Mori switching my stare from his dead serious face, to the three sweating bullets on the couch. _'will Honey really even believe that? What a loud of sh-'_

"I see, that's why his face is all dirty isn't it. Hey do you think he wants some cake too?" Honey said in his oh so famous innocent tone.

My mouth dropped,_ 'What the heck? He just believed that, and when did he get out of his sour mood?'_ . I closed my mouth looking up at Mori in disbelief, _'well he has known Honey for years, I mean they are cousins and all, of course he'd know what to say to save their asses. Darn and I was hoping to see Honey kick some Tamaki butt.'_

I sat back down with Kyoya slightly upset that I didn't get to see Tamaki being beat by a short, cute, boy-Lolita type like Honey.

Right at this moment I was serving "commoners" coffee to the guests when I walk across a worried Haruhi and a quiet Honey holding his right cheek. I set the tray down and walked up to the older boy to help the twins see what was wrong. Unfortunately for us he just kicked and screamed, "Go away there is nothing wrong ok!" He whined still holding his cheek.

"Stop messing with me and leave me alone!" Without warning Mori Sempai came in and pinned the smaller boy to the couch himself. Now I would be over thinking this but I could clearly see Mori trying to get Honey to open his mouth, which made me finally, put two and two together. Sweets, hurting cheek, Mori trying to get a look in his mouth, must be a cavity, poor boy.

"So is it uh cavity?" Tamaki asked lightly before Mori confirmed with a "yeah".

Tamaki turned to the ladies and respectfully asked them not to bring any sweets or snacks into the room until further notice which seemed to break poor Honey's heart. The poor guy I felt so bad for the cute little thing…I can't believe I'm talking about a guy two years older than me.

The next day was almost worse I tried to avoid Honey sempai all I can. Why? Because I have a hard time saying no to the boy-Lolita, why'd he have to look like such a cute little kid! I had my "station" as far away from Honey's as possible and when I didn't have ladies to dote on I would hang near Kyoya.

The guy didn't really have girls fawn over him up close or to talk too, if he does have girls they pretty much find a place In the club to stare him down or act like civilized young ladies, before asking diplomatic questions to get him to talk to them…pathetic right?

I watched from afar as Honey tried to get Mori sempai to let him have some cake when he shoved an ice-pop in his mouth. He should of known Mori wouldn't let up, he may do everything he can for honey but he does it for his safety and benefit, if it means Honey not recovering fast enough he will not budge.

The second day Honey was trying to talk two girls into eating sweets as well but they ran for it as soon as the temptation got too high, he pretty much sat alone for the rest of the time of the club activities.

Day three was the most eventful Honey came up to my cousin and I with tear filled eyes "I just don't understand why god hates me, am I a bad boy?" I looked at Haruhi seeing her face almost crack. _'Stay strong Haruhi!'_

"Only this once ok." Haruhi said in a hush tone, when suddenly she set a small red box in his hand. I knew it wasn't chocolate so I smiled proudly at my cousin and her wits, before saying sorry to Honey and running to the safety of a class.

Later that day we had a small meeting, well sort of, we all sat at a table watching Honey walk in circles, wondering when he will crack. "He is going to the candy!" Hikaru shouted getting up from his chair. "No worries we already cleared it out." Kyoya said that smile still on his face from the first day there was no sweets.

"Kyoya you seem really chipper today." Haruhi pointed out from beside me. "Actually you've been chipper since Honey started his break from sweets." I said accusingly as I eyed him suspiciously.

Suddenly Honey started swaying back and just plopping on the floor. "Well there he goes." Hikaru stated boredly. "Three days and he gives up." Kaoru said leaning back in his chair. I glared at the two before seeing Tamaki walk over to the worn out Honey. "Honey are you ok." Tamaki lightly shook him, when suddenly Honey bit onto his arm like a dog would a chew toy.

I smiled at the amusing sight for a bit as Mori calmly walked up behind the two blondes. "Don't take your anger out on others Mitsukuni." Honey let go, a completely livid look marring his features, as Tamaki took his hand rubbing it with a gracious sigh.

"It's disgraceful." Mori finished. I was a bit surprised Mori is even saying this, but not because I thought it was cruel. Mori had good intentions, and though the others think he was being too rough on Honey, I don't think he was. He was firm but caring.

Which is why I was shocked to see what happened next. "Takashi… You idiot!" Honey raged before flipping Mori over his shoulder. "A little bit isn't going to hurt me, you're so mean! You're such a hard head!" He vented "That's it I hate you, I hate you Takashi!" Honey screamed letting out all his anger and a small tear before running out the door. "Honey!" I yelled running after him, not believing he just said that to the guy who was the only one truly careful about him getting better.

"Honey!" I called out rounding the corner. "What." Came his meek reply. I stopped to see the strawberry blond sitting on the floor tears in his eyes, I knew he didn't know whether he was still angry or really upset, but more and likely it was both. I made my way towards him and sat down; waiting in silence, listening to his hiccups and sniffles.

"Honey." I said a bit softer this time. "I know you didn't mean what you said." He looked up slightly still frowning but not crying no more. "He is so mean to me!" He pouted crossing his arms. "Honey, you know that is not it, he only cares so much about you that he wants to make sure you're fully healed before eating sweets." I started, I moved forward to move the hair out of his eyes. "He doesn't want you hurting any longer than you already have." I said softly. Honey kept his eyes to the ground before he sighed.

"I know." He whimpered. "I don't know why I said it." He looked up at me with big sad eyes. "I do. You were upset and agitated. I get that way too sometimes, but you said some pretty awful things don't you think." He slowly nodded looking up at me before giving me a tight hug. "Kura-Chan I don't know what to do! I was so mean to Takashi!" He cried.

**(AN: Yes the Kura-Chan is on purpose I like it as much as Saku-Chan)**

"I'm sure if you apologize he will forgive you Honey. Want to try it?" I asked rubbing circled on his back like I would a younger sibling. He nodded before we both got up him holding my hand as we made our short distance back to music room number three where Tamaki was waiting.

He smiled towards us and gestured us over to listen to the door. "Since he feels at fault Mori sempai wanted some sort of punishment from Honey sempai to make up for his failure." Kyoya's voice concluded as I put my ear to the door right above Honey's. "While that makes a nice story and all, it was just a little cavity right?" The twin's dead panned, ruining the touching moment of truth.

The twins never change.

Tamaki and I opened the doors for Honey to see his still moping cousin "well there you have it Honey sempai what will you do now?" Tamaki said will a small smile, happy that everything is cleared up, and that his host family is still in one piece.

Honey's eyes filled with tears once more before he ran towards his Takashi and kneeling down right beside him "I promise I won't forget to brush my teeth again!" He cried as they gave a sibling hug. It was sort of cute but I will never admit it out loud, or the twins will take it to their advantage, so I just smiled down on the two and lean back on the door.

A few days later Honey sempai recovered and the sweets were back in the room, Honey was much happier but as I noticed this Kyoya's mood took a crash. "What's up with him?" I asked no one in particular.

"All those sweets add up and can get expensive, Kyoya see's all the funds." Kaoru said making me jump and turn around to face him. "Don't sneak up on people it's not nice!" I spat out more angry at myself for getting jumpy than anything. He smiled before handing me a cup of steaming brown liquid.

I passed it back to him. "I don't like coffee." I stated plainly. He handed it back with a knowing smile "I know, which is why I brought you hot chocolate instead." I looked down at the small white cup in my hand before taking a small testing sip.

He was right, hot chocolate. I smiled to the younger twin "thanks Kaoru that was very sweet and thoughtful of you." He seemed to smirk at this, "I know." He stated smugly before pecking a kiss on my cheek and running off to his twin. My eyes widened before I turn to see him still smiling smugly, before turning back to my hot chocolate "Cheeky, Cheeky, boy." I muttered before smiling, and walking towards my awaiting customers.

* * *

><p><strong>Alrighty once again sorry for slow updates, I just realized how much I actually like my own original characters, so I have been distancing away from actual crossovers and anime characters as main characters and making my own. I like thinking of names plus I like making my own well rounded realistic people. I WILL finish this though, I promise this will never be deleted by me, or put on permanent hiatus.<strong>

**I know sort of when I will put them together which will be soon, and yes the final chapter will be the final episode, (I'm not making every episode into a chapter, just a few of my favorites.) unless I decide to do a extra chapter with a "future" outlook on the Host club. leave it in the comments tell me what you think and leave me some ideas alright?**

**R&R plz ~issues~**


	8. unexpected feelings

**I am sorry. I have truly been selfish. I haven't been updating since I have lost almost all interest in this story, and I started college which is a lot more work than high school, but it is not an excuse for all those who are reading this story and hoping and waiting for a new chapter.**

**I received a message yesterday that was very detailed and it really opened my eyes about this story. It means a lot more to others than it does me, and I do not like when I love a fanfic but the author never finishes it. So I should not do the same! Here is the next chapter, I figured if I changed things up a bit it will interest me more.**

**I have also put my computer in my own room which I haven't done for 5 years for personal reasons. Now I have my own little study of sorts so I am not as distracted. I want to finish this fic, but i also want it to look good, not finish it without caring how it ends or looks, because I am bored with it, I want it to be of good quality because my readers deserve it.**

**I am trying now. Thanks to those who are ever faithful, and thank you Kristina username: sakibest3467, for writing a well thought up message to me. I am continuing the story and no fears i will not delete it, it is after all one of my best so far.**

* * *

><p>Finally some peace and quiet, the only thing to be heard is the clinging of glasses and soft chatter from across the room. It was a short summer vacation, and so far we have been in a nice little place called Karuizawa. We were in a cute little bed and breakfast run by my uncle's friend. I guess this was his way of keeping Haruhi busy while away from school.<p>

It is smart to keep her going, especially girl like Haruhi, who can't sit and do nothing for very long. I being under his care now meant that I followed the same rules, meaning I too worked in the bed and breakfast. Too be honest, it wasn't have bad, we stayed in a guest room and had free meals, while we volunteered to work. Best of all there was no dress code, so we got to wear whatever we wanted.

Well whatever we wanted under an apron given to us by Misuzu. I currently decided to go simple as usual wearing jean Capri's and an emerald green T shirt with the sleeves just slightly longer than normal. Over my work clothes is the apron Misuzu made for me which is a light grey with white ruffles and a white bandana to go with it over my hair.

It was slightly more girly than usual for me but I must admit I was thankful I wasn't wearing the same yellow color as Haruhi. It just doesn't suit me.

Any way currently I was picking up a delivery from a local market. Since Misuzu has all the food at the Inn freshly made, and top quality, he usually buys all the ingredients from local stores, and businesses. Tawny's Market is a small family owned store that sells most of the ingredients needed for the meals at Pension Misuzu, and it is always fresh.

I had maybe five bags on my arms, making it a heavy load but surely one I could handle without worrying of dropping any of the contents inside. I was able to make it inside when I heard the all too familiar "Kura-Chan!"

'_Oh why is that voice so familiar, please tell me I am just hallucinating'_

"I didn't know you worked here to Kura-Chan!" I heard the voice again but this time a blur of yellow rushed up to me and knocked into me almost causing me to drop the bags of goods on my arms. I fought to keep my balance as I looked down to see that my suspicions are correct, the little ball of blonde was most definitely Honey-Sempai.

"Eh yeah I do, um no offense Honey-Sempai but what are you doing here?" I looked down at the older boy with a questioning gaze, as his honey colored eyes slowly met mine.

"Well Tamaki wanted us here since he thought Haruhi disappeared and was kidnapped, but we figured out she was here and so are we now." He spoke following it up with childish laughter without noticing my distress.

'_Does that mean the whole bunch is here? On my Vacation? Why lord, why me?'_

I sighed slightly put down at the news. It isn't that I don't like the guys… Well most, I still am not sure how I feel on Tamaki yet, but I have to spend every day with them when school starts up. I didn't even see my old friends on my vacation at my other school, so why should I want to see my friends/co-workers?

Now that I think about it I should of just took up Hinata's offer of letting me stay with her family for vacation, but no I didn't want to intrude, and most certainly didn't want to leave Haruhi behind.

"Kura-Chan are you listening to me?"

I widened my eyes not knowing they only half lidded in thought, and looked at the now worried upper classman.

"Sorry Honey, Would you repeat that?"

"I said, come and sit by me!" he shouted with glee pulling me along to some place in the dining area.

I sighed shaking off my disappointment and started to chuckle. "Alright Honey, let me drop these off in the kitchen and I will be right over."

He only looked back for a second before smiling and shouting an "Ok", to let me go to the kitchen.

I took the small stroll to gather up my thoughts,

'_I shouldn't be upset seeing friends outside of school hours, and I can't change what has been done. So make the most of it Sakura!"_

In the kitchen I put away the ingredients and supplies in their rightful places, taking my time before going back out into the dining room again.

'_Besides, just because they are here doesn't mean I will spend every waking moment with them, I am here for work, not play. Most likely I will only have to be with them on my longer breaks, or after working hours.'_

With that thought in mind I smiled, deciding to just be happy in the situation. I walked back into the dining room only to see honey practically standing on the chair waving me over beside Mori who was still looking very impassive.

As I walked up to them I noticed that Honey, Mori, and Kyoya all sat at a table, and the twins to their left at the bar. I took a seat by Kyoya facing the backs of the twins, or more their sides since they all seemed to be facing and looking at a table a bit further away.

"Joining the group I saw Haruhi at the table across the way with a guy I haven't seen before, but considering its Haruhi she must know him very well, Interesting.

"I hope you know it's against the rules to get a job according to the Ouran Academy Hand book. We have seemed to let this slide though, since a little competition has gone on in your absence that seemed to set the record even."

I looked over at Kyoya with a questioning look, this one being more venomous than the one I gave Honey. "We didn't get a job, Haruhi is technically made to do this to be taken care of while her father is at work and she is not at school. You can't consider it a job either considering it is volunteer work; we are not paid any sort of salary."

Kyoya gave me his own blank stare only with slight bewilderment shown in his eyes before a small smirk graced his lips. Turning his attention n to his drink in front of him he spoke once more.

"You are a bit more scrutinizing than your cousin Sakura."

I smiled at the small victory, I already knew I was a bit more of an observer, and inspect my surroundings and my predicaments I am in more than my cousin. It was one of my finer traits, or not depending on the situation, but in this one it was for the better.

"But you are also flippant so I suggest you work on that."

I glared, but only grumbled an almost inaudible "whatever." in response.

Why?

Because it was true, I also was a bit cheekier, more smart mouthed than my cousin, which seems fun, but gets me into some trouble. This is one of my weaker points, no doubt about it.

"What's with him? He's trying to use the refreshing innocence approach. Someone should tell him we already had a refreshment contest."

I turned to look at Hikaru as he spoke those venomous words. He seemed unusually high strung today.

"You're being unusually critical." Kyoya spoke as well all turned our attention to Hikaru.

"I'm just saying, it's obvious this guy has a thing for Haruhi. It's sickening to watch him try and flirt."

I was shocked, and anger and pity started to bubble up inside as I watched the display.

Anger, since even if I didn't know the guy, and even if the accusations were true, Hikaru didn't have to shout them out to embarrass him, and he was being his true self not some display put on for girls to eat up like the rest of the guys.

Pity because I know that this sounds much like jealously and Hikaru has it awfully bad, but doesn't seem to know how to channel it. When was the last time he truly liked a girl, or did he ever like a girl before?

He and Kaoru have been the only two in their lives for so long I doubt a girl has ever truly crossed their mind before.

"Hikaru what is wrong with you? Quit acting like such a jerk!" Haruhi spoke firmly, not yet yelling, but definitely standing her ground and defending her friend.

The guy still was calm though, I had to admit this guy was awfully strong willed. If anyone talked like that about me I am sure I would have set them straight by now.

"Hey, it's no big deal. He's right I did have a thing for you once."

I looked on with a kind yet nearly expressionless face, it wasn't much of a shocker considering how he acted near here while they talked, but Tamaki, Kaoru and Hikaru seemed awfully shocked.

"But who cares you already turned me down right."

My eyes widened, ok now that was a shock! Haruhi turned some guy down? She would never; she can't be that cruel right? The guy seemed so nice! Note to self, I need to get his name.

"You have to finish this story Arai! Now how did this happen?" Tamaki asked, I feel like he was being nosey but at the same time I was curious so I didn't say a word and waited for the story.

Arai told us the story of about a year ago, how he met up with Haruhi in the hall way of their Junior high school, to tell her he wanted her to stay with him. But she being the ever clueless Haruhi, and he didn't use straight forward words she thought it was just about the schools not a relationship.

Haruhi apologized but I was still shocked. He continued to speak what he loved most about her and my inward swoon turned to a barely audible "awww", escape my lips.

I never will tell anybody my secret, but I secretly love that thought of a cute romance like that. I would absolutely love for a boy to ask me out in a sweet way, and tell me what exactly he loves about me. I was slightly a romantic but I will never let it show outwardly, because that will only bring way for embarrassment and harassment from those around me.

Soon they all decided to move this little party to one table, when I noticed the twins still off to the side alone. Still feeling a bit sorry for Hikaru I made my way over to them. "Hey guys."

"What are you doing here aren't you wanting to hear all about that jerk too?" Hikaru spat out, not looking at me but his empty glass. I would have fought back with more venom but I knew now that this was definitely a jealous rage acting out, and decided to be a bit softer with my reproach.

"I already know what High school was like for Haruhi, besides that table is too crowded and you guys are all alone." I answered with a soft smile sitting beside Hikaru. His eyes softened when searching mine almost in defeat, reassuring my ideas.

Soon Tamaki invited them back over to their table ending in a voiced lashing from Hikaru. The outcome more shocking than learning about Haruhi "turning down" I good guy, Haruhi stood from their table only to give Hikaru a well needed but I felt a slightly cruel slap considering she didn't understand why he was lashing out.

"I thought we were your friends! Are we or aren't we?!" Haruhi's eyes seemed to recognize a bit of where Hikaru's anger is coming from. Having only himself and Kaoru, he can't understand that just because he let Haruhi in doesn't mean she can't have other friends.

It also has to do with he has a crush on Haruhi he doesn't seem to know what to do with causing a bigger problem since he feel Arai as a threat.

Watching them both run off, I still felt a bit of pity for Hikaru, he doesn't understand that he really likes Haruhi, and his perspective on friends is still so small as well.

Arai had to leave shortly after that so we all met him outside to say our goodbyes, when one of the twins came outside. I took notice that though the clothes were most definitely Hikaru's; the twin was without a doubt Kaoru.

Waving goodbye too Arai I subtly asked without looking the twin beside me "Kaoru? Why are you pretending to be Hikaru?"

The guys seemed to tense up not realizing the mix up, "yeah and what happened to the scratch on your cheek!?" Haruhi further interrogated the younger twin.

Kaoru grinned pulling out a small bottle of makeup, which I don't even want to know how he has it in the first place. I am hoping he got it from Misuzu and it isn't once he actually owns and wears on his own.

I smiled he was much smarter than he appeared that's for sure.

Most of the guys decided to go in already and continue their vacation when I heard Kaoru ask Haruhi something that unexpectedly changed my world.

"I got a small favor to ask you, How about you go out with me tomorrow on a date."

I froze in anticipation I didn't know was for her answer.

"Sure."

I felt as if my heart was being clenched n someone's fist, and my stomach churned uneasily.

I started walking again before anyone noticed my delay, but I didn't dare turn back. I have o wounds on my body, yet I feel as if I was stabbed repeatedly with a dull knife right through the chest.

I felt my eyes feel as if they were beginning to swell with tears, but expertly kept them down and most definitely didn't show any emotion as I walked inside the bed and breakfast, finishing up a few chores.

I didn't meet up with any of host club members to avoid any slip ups but I couldn't avoid meeting up with Haruhi at the end of the day to get ready for bed.

"Well that was a long day." Haruhi said as walked into our room and slipping off her shoes.

"You think so?" I said, indifferently it wouldn't bring any unwanted attention to myself which I am glad for.

"Yeah and tomorrow will be no different, Kaoru asked me out on a date, crazy huh?" She continued as she got undressed and ready for bed. "Oh really?" I asked knowing what has happened; I grated myself for not sounding too happy about it.

Instead I sounded almost too cold, and it didn't seem to go un-noticed. She looked over at me as I sat up in my bed a book in my hands. "You Okay Sakura?"

I took only a second to gather up a mask, and threw on a tired smile. "Yes, just really tired."

She seemed to relax a bit, so I continued. "Well always best to be prepared, I am assuming it's an all day event?"

I got up off my bed and over to the closet with our clothes neatly hung up. I went through her more feminine clothes knowing it seems to be preferred by the guys, especially on a date.

"Here this dress is cute, and it is perfect for a casual date out on the streets"

I pulled out a slight high low dress that was blue, with pink straps, white trim and a small ribbon meeting in the middle at the top.

I then laid it out on the dresser across the room, ready for her to pick up tomorrow morning. "Oh, thanks Sakura. That's one less thing to worry about." She was now completely relaxed, as she smiled my direction.

I returned it, sad but it was a true smile. I guess it isn't much of a secret now that I may have feelings for Kaoru, or by secret I mean I am not denying myself to it, but my cousin has no clue.

I won't be telling anyone either, so there is no need in getting mad at the situation, though now I think I know how Hikaru felt with Arai.

It's just I thought Kaoru was flirting with me before, or maybe he acts that way with both of us and it is just his attitude.

There are many times he and his twin are touchy feely with Haruhi too, it isn't like it is just Kaoru and I.

I made my way back to my bed lying on my side facing the window rather than my cousin who has already turned off the light and was dozing off into her own little dream word.

Probably full of ideas on what her date with Kaoru will be like.

I hug my blanket closer to my chest as I finally feel a small tear slip from my eye.

I must be very foolish to think there was actually something there, between the two of us.

I should have known I wasn't anything special to him. Just a toy, like they said before, something to entertain them from their otherwise bored lives.

And yet I still wonder, if we were just their pawns, how come Kaoru ended up actually liking Haruhi and not me? He seemed so playful, or was that his way of getting closer to Haruhi as well?

Honey Sempai did mention earlier he had no idea I was working here as well. If he didn't know then I doubt the rest of them even thought of it either.

And Kyoya told me there was a whole competition to see who would stay at Pension Misuzu to be closer to Haruhi, The twins winning by a land slide, no shocker there really. If they didn't know I was here than that must mean the twins specifically Kaoru must have wanted to be near Haruhi, not me.

Does that mean they all don't really care about me?

Tears were now running down my cheeks without my permission as I tried to muffle my cries to not wake my sleeping sibling.

Tonight I feel more alone than I have felt since moved to this new city, and school. And that sends fear straight to my very core.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright does it need more work? What would you guys like to see happen in this story? Shout out some ideas, I wont guarantee I will follow them since this is my story after all but If I like them and they do line up with what i have in mind I most certainly with think about putting them in and will give you a shout out for the idea too of course.<strong>

**Tell me if this is good I do like many many many comments, it is what keeps me going, I love to se it favorited, and followed too but I will be honest it is not as inspiring as some of your comments, so be thoughtful :D**


	9. Shoulder To Lean On

**Alrighty heres the next chapter! I tried really hard to update fast, but I also had issues on what I wanted to do for this chapter, which once I finally got the idea I worked everyday to finish this chapter up. I also wanted to make sure it was a bit longer than what I did for the last chapter.**

**I do not own anything but what ever my plot may be?**

* * *

><p>The next morning I was reluctant to even get out of bed, but I knew that to seem normal I would have to at least get up normally like Haruhi would expect. So even though it was a pain I kicked my covers off and trudged my way over to Haruhi's bed.<p>

"Haruhi," I called softly pulling her covers down slightly. She twitched but didn't dare open her eyes. "Haruhi, come on it's time to wake up." I said more firmly this time. She once again twitched with a small groan escaping her lips.

'_Well I guess I have no choice.'_

I grinned at my sleeping cousin, maybe a little less innocently than intended. I grabbed her hand and yanked her out of bed causing a yelp from my unsuspecting cousin. "Come on Haruhi, you don't want to be late, yes?"

I was already dragging her to the bathroom so she can brush her teeth and other cleansing activities before once again dragging her by the hand to the vanity. I put lovely extension in her hair so she can wear it in a bit more of a girly fashion, two wavy pig tails. I then gave her some light make up and handed her a small box.

"These are the earrings to go with your outfit. They will look very nice on you." I spoke, as she opened the box to see the simple pale pink earrings.

"Thanks Sakura." I shrugged in response and went over to the closet ready to pick out my outfit for the day.

"Don't mention it, just hurry up and put your dress and earrings on. Do not be late." I said encouraging her to hurry up in the best cheerful tone I could manage.

I waited to hear the soft clicking of the door signaling Haruhi left the building before I slumped over slightly, finding the wooden floor now very interesting. I still can't believe I was stupid enough to not see who is affections really went too.

I mean the other guys Hikaru, Tamaki, and maybe even Kyoya prefer my softer cousin, but Kaoru I thought for sure was acting abnormally sweet to me.

I pouted, unsure of what I was to do now. I would just stay here, but I might run into the other host club members and I just can't seem to get myself to be near their cheerful exteriors.

I could go out on the town and try to clear my head, but then again there would be a small chance I might run into the love birds and that would be even worse.

My last choice would be to stay in my room all day but that could get awfully boring really fast.

I guess my only good option is to go out on the town where couples normally do not go. Besides this is such a large town what's the chances I would meet up with them?

I picked out a simple black T-Shirt and a nice pair of jeans, to wear for the day. I then made my way down the stairs to find Misuzu in the dining area watching her refreshing scenery.

"I am going out to get some fresh air." I told him as I passed. "Alright, but be careful, it's suppose to rain today!" I heard Misuzu say in his most chipper voice before I exited the store with a chime from the bell above.

Setting at my own pace I headed straight towards the park first. It had great walking trails and I am assuming the market place would be the best area for them to start their date, so I am free to wander for a while anyway.

I walked a steady gravel path that was completely surrounded by large grassy areas that I could see families playing Frisbee or with their dogs. It was a calming sight, one that reminded me of back home when Hinata, Naruto, Kiba, Choji, Ino, Tenten, and I would all play this large game of Frisbee in a circle. Kiba's dog Akamaru would join in too, he was too small at first but he has grown to be a rather huge dog. He reminds me of Clifford from that cartoon kids show.

Shikamaru was their too, but he mostly laid down on the grass and watched. Sometimes I would lie next to him and we would simply cloud watch together. It a peaceful time and it was how we became such good friends besides being in a lot of the same classes together.

He didn't do much, but he was in all the advanced classes and is honestly the smartest guy I know.

Naruto was loud and sometimes obnoxious but he is like the glue that holds all of us together. We are all so different, but we got along just fine and I know it is because of Naruto. He can befriend anyone.

I smiled at the thought of my friends. It seems I have thinking about them more often than usual lately. I must miss them a lot... Next break I should visit them.

The green fields were now fading into a wooded area. The path surrounded by trees, on my left side a small stream could be seen, and on the other through the trees a small distance a ways I can see the friends where families still lingered.

The sun above was making oddly shaped patterns on the ground when filtering its light through the leaves of the trees, the patterns moving slightly when the breeze picks up slightly swaying the leaves along with it.

This reminds me of our class camping trip. We all ended up playing a game against our teachers and I hid in an extremely wooded area between bushes where the sun had the same effect on them. It was pretty, but also distracting as I didn't see Kakashi, my teacher until he stuck his head between the bushes scaring the living day lights out of me.

That was my first year at that school, and when I became close friends with Naruto and Hinata.

The trip down memory lane as it were was short lived; I could see the exit of the small park now in front of me, meaning I would have to pick a new sight to see. I decided on the market area, to scope out shops to do my souvenir shopping in the near future.

Making my way into town I realized it seemed like there were many couples out today, so far I already passed three, and see two more ahead of me. I frowned now as it reminded me of what I was supposed to be getting my head off of.

'_I wonder if it is going well for them.'_ My stomach dropped as I began to process the facts. I should feel hopeful the date is successful since Haruhi is my cousin and best friend and I am also friends with Kaoru, but there is no denying that a stronger part of me wants it to end up with no chance of a second date.

I was in extreme emotion turmoil when I suddenly ran into a taller body, their elbow hitting my chest knocking the air out of me.

"Oh I'm sorry!" I heard the voice say frantically, before I waved my hands in front of me "No no, my fault, I'm sorry," I looked up at the person I knocked into to see it was Arai, Haruhi's friend from middle school.

"Arai?" He looked down at me, a bit of question to his look until familiarity crossed his eyes. "Sakura? Haruhi's… Sister?"

"Cousin, close enough though." I said with a soft smile, before looking at his fallen box of fruit.

"Oh sorry, let me help." I said bending down like he was picking up the luckily undamaged apples, oranges, and pears. They would definitely need washed but they were not bruised or busted.

"Thanks, what are you doing out here by the way?" He asked.

"Just sightseeing," I answered back as we finished gathering up the last bit of fruits. I was about to ask him the same thing before we heard voices not too far away from us.

"Did you hear that?" That sounded much like my –

"Hear what? No, but it looks like it's about to rain. Should we head back?" I paused in thoughts. That didn't sound like the person it should have.

"Alright then let's go to the streets and call a cab.' He answered again.

"Haruhi is that you?" Arai asked as we both stood looking at the "Couple".

Yup, that was most definitely Hikaru, "Oh, Hey Arai, Sakura? What are you guys doing here?"

"Well this is my Uncle's shop," Arai answered truthfully.

"I was looking around and accidentally bumped into him." I mumbled my response looking onto Hikaru who has refused to even turn around and acknowledge our, or should I say Aria's presence.

Arai and Haruhi continued to have a conversation not really paying attention to Hikaru's odd behavior. I knew he too was in some emotional turmoil right now but wasn't going to admit it to Haruhi or even bring it out in the open.

Hikaru finally did turn his head only to give Arai a hard glare, before turning down his offer for a car ride.

"Come on; don't waste your money on a taxi." Arai said being friendly, but not noticing it was not helping. Thunder rolled on over us, and I watched sharply as Haruhi jumped slightly looking up at the sky.

"Maybe we should take his offer, the sooner we get home the better right?" Haruhi said nervously, I knew it was because of her fear of storms, but she really didn't seem to notice Hikaru's distaste for the guy one bit.

"Well, I guess you will be going home alone then."

"Hikaru?"

Before Haruhi could ask why Hikaru exploded, "Just do whatever you want ok! You guys can catch up and reminisce but leave me out of it!" He shouted before storming off in a hurry.

"Wait, Hikaru!" Haruhi and I shouted out, but it was left unanswered as he ran off.

"Not again, what does he have against you hanging out with an old friend. I mean he has some of his own right?" Arai spoke, not realizing what he said was part of the problem. Hikaru doesn't have old friends all he has is his brother.

"I should go after him." Haruhi mumbled, before another crash of thunder roared above the clouds.

"No Haruhi you go home, I will find Hikaru." I spoke already heading in his direction, "But."

"No, Haruhi." I said turning to face her. "You don't like storms, having you out her looking for him will only cause more worry, I will go after him alright? I need to talk to him anyway. Alone." I was glad she was a smart girl, understanding what I said meant business instead of fighting me for too long. Instead she nodded and Arai and her walked into the store to get that car, while I turned back around and ran in Hikaru's direction.

* * *

><p>"Hikaru!" I shouted as I ran past the streets looking for the hard-to-miss twin. I have been searching for nearly 40 minutes now and the sky was now dark, and down pouring, and No one was in sight seeing as everyone else had the brains to go find some sort of shelter. More than likely he tried to hail a cab back, but even I can't see any cabs out here, and I doubt he found one either.<p>

I ran across another street now noticing I was near the park I was walking in earlier. I doubt he would of gone in there seeing as it was completely out of the way to get home, so I went to turn and find another street to cross when I see a flash of orange.

I turn to look down the sidewalk to see just the right twin leaning under one of the trees in the park, looking awfully glum. I can tell my face softened looking at his down hearted expressing as I made my way slowly towards him.

Instead of announcing my presence which I am sure he already knew was there I crowded under the tree as well putting my hands in my pockets.

"What are you doing here?" The venom on his voice was clear yet I can tell that he is somewhat relieved that someone came after him.

"To make sure you are fine."

"Well I am, so you can go with Haruhi now."

I quirked my lips up on one side giving a half hearted smile. "I already sent her to go home with Arai." The dejected look on his face was evident so I continued, "Haruhi is afraid of storms. I knew if she stayed behind which is what she wanted, she would only have to stop her search due to her fear." His eyes widened turning to look at me, probably to see if I was speaking truthfully.

"Then we would really be in trouble missing both of you. The guys would be worried." His eyes softened and he looked back down towards the ground. I looked at his form before sighing, and leaning on the same tree next to him.

"I know that you aren't use to a friendship other than the one you have with your brother, but it is absolutely normal to have friends outside their average group." He only pouted, so I then decided to hit another big reason.

'Hikaru, even though Arai had feelings for Haruhi once, he no longer feels that way. Maybe he still thinks she's cute or admires her, but not love. You have no competition. Well unless she likes big dopes like Tamaki if that's so you should really worry." I joked about the last part trying to ease up the blush that tinted his cheeks.

"I don't love Haruhi." He hissed and pouted, but even he knew that was at least somewhat of a lie because as soon as he said it he looked back towards the ground with a pout.

"Love, maybe not, but there's no denying you like her in a more than friendly way."

He didn't answer back, but I smiled, "It's ok to like her Hikaru. But she is not yours, and that means that anyone has the right to like her. You just have to be the one she chooses."

"How do I do that?" He asked everything seeming hopeless right now.

"Well first you don't abandon her on dates," I chuckled, "She will forgive you this time though, she feels pretty bad already. It isn't entirely you fault, she didn't consider your feelings either. Other than that I can't really give you any advice."

"Why?" He had a small frown,

"Because I don't want to give you ideas that will make you act like someone you're not. If you are yourself and she likes you, it is meant to be. If she doesn't then, it isn't meant to be and you have to accept it."

His brow furrowed in thought, before looking back "So you think I have a chance."

For some odd reason a picture of Kaoru popped in my mind. He was the one to ask her out in the first place so he liked her too right? I would hate to see the twins fight with each other over a girl. Why is Kaoru not here anyway?

"Yes, I think you have a chance." I said truthfully not letting my thoughts show in my voice. There was a bit of a healthy comfy silence between us, but I couldn't help but ask the question.

"Hikaru, wasn't Kaoru the one to ask Haruhi out? Why are you on the date with her?"

He gave me a questioning look, before what I said processed and he understood what I asked. "Oh, he did but he was sick with a cold this morning and asked me to take his place."

'_Of course it wasn't on purpose, he just couldn't go.'_ My stomach clenched in a saddened pain, before I plastered a smile on, "well we better go make sure Haruhi and Kaoru are alright."

I can tell he was giving me a look, even after he nodded his approval and we started our way back.

"I think you have a chance too."

My eyes widened as I snapped my head in his direction. They started to become half lidded though as my thoughts got the best of me once more, and I turned to make sure I had my eyes on the path a head of us.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I shot out, before calming down knowing it wasn't really fair to not let him deny his feelings yet I will deny mine.

"But if you're talking about what I think you are talking about, he doesn't like me, he likes….someone else." I mumbled the last part not wanting him to know it was Haruhi.

I felt an arm wrap around my shoulder, causing me to twitch, before deciding it was ok to relax into him. "Well, I don't think that's true, but if it is, I will set him straight."

"Don't do that!" I yelled instantly causing him to laugh, which was contagious and couldn't help the chuckle that escaped my lips too.

As we neared pension Misuzu Hikaru opened the door for me letting us both in.

"There you are!" We heard a group yell, as we looked on the Host club staring back at us with odd faces.

"We were worried about you too, when Haruhi showed up without you, and then told us what happened-"

"Tamaki-Sempai, I already talked to Hikaru, and neither he nor I need a lecture." I used my no questions asked voice which worked just as well on Tamaki as it does on Haruhi, if not better.

He instantly stopped his rant setting with "Well, at least your both fine. Wait what exactly happened out there?" He asked now giving us a look of shock.

"What do you mean?" I looked up at Hikaru who still had his hand on my shoulder, "I found him, and we talked; now we are back."

I could see Haruhi pop up from behind Tamaki, and come up to Hikaru and I. "I am sorry Hikaru, I didn't think about how you were feeling. That was wrong of me."

'_Ah, the ever so polite Haruhi_', I smiled at her apologizing; she truly was such a good person.

"No I am sorry, I shouldn't have run off." Hikaru said looking down at her.

"Apology accepted then?" She asked a small smile gracing her lips, which he returned "Yeah."

I could have awed at the exchange but chose to simply smile. I chose this time to do a quick sweep of the room only too notice a pale looking Kaoru not looking happy at all.

He didn't look sick besides his face color, but Hikaru told me it was a cold, meaning there should hardly be any symptoms. At least not ones that someone could see at a distance. Besides he was worried when his twin came back, sick or not he would be here.

I was still a letdown about the whole thing even if Kaoru wasn't the one to actually date her. It is bad enough knowing he wanted to, and that is what hurts.

I yawned, "Well I am tired. I will be going to bed. Goodnight guys, goodnight Hikaru." I spoke directly to him, feeling it would be awkward leaving a day like that without some sort of direct goodbye. Especially now that I feel much closer to him than I have ever been before.

In fact I feel closer to him than any other host club member now. "Goodnight." I heard him mutter giving me a side huge which I returned before going on my way to bed.

"I'm tired too, I think I will retire." Haruhi spoke following me up the stairs, and to our room. Haruhi never questioned me like the other host members did, but that was one thing I loved about Haruhi.

She never assumed anything, out of such little gestures. Once we were alone in the room I spoke up, "Are you ok Haruhi?" She nodded knowing exactly what I was talking about almost instantly.

"Yes, we got here before the storm even started, and the guys were a good distraction to the sound."

I smiled "Good, I was worried you might have gotten caught up, but as long as you were fine." I mumbled, getting dressed for bed and sliding in.

"Good night Haruhi."

"Good night Sakura." I heard her soft voice mutter from the other bed.

I turned over now facing the window as I laid in though for the last moments of consciousness.

'_I may feel like I lost a love, but I gained a friend, and that's what counts right?' _I smiled to myself.

Kaoru may not like me as much as I like him, but Hikaru and I got to talk and it seems we got a bit in common. He was a good friend to have, and I never would have expected it.

* * *

><p><strong>So yes those of you who have seen this episode noticed that i changed it. Well, this is my story so I have the right HA! nah, I just couldn't see the way I wanted this to go happening if it ended up the way it did so I changed it. I already added another character so who's to say this wouldn't have happened if there was another character added?<strong>

**Tell me what you think, I LOVE comments and they are what keep me going. I love listening to your ideas too, they make me happy that people are this interested in my story. If there are any issues point them out so I can fix them please, and if maybe I am doing something that you want to see done differently comments about it are not that bad. Someone mentioned earlier that they wanted me to have longer chapters to show more detail like I used to and this chapter I made sure was a bit longer than my last chapter, and I tried on adding details.**

**Closer to the end of the chapter though I was just tired and ready to end for the night so I might fix it up later when I have plenty of sleep ^_^*.**

**Alright**** GOODNIGHT!**


	10. Market Mishap

**Alright a new chapter now up, this one took a while and the next might too. I had to re do my computer since I suddenly obtained the shared computer (my brother and I shared this one) and now it is all to myself so I wanted to delete all the files and crap he put on it that I never used. Well bad decision, because for some odd reason the rebooting affected a few of my computer programs. Word does not save any of my documents, and my origin updates the same update every time I open it up, and my Sims 4 game that I spent 60 dollars on crashes my computer every time I try to download it -_-.**

**I will have to redo my computer AGAIN, and this time hopefully do it right. Until then I will have to type on my brother's computer which means I haven't been able to get on as often as I'd like. Especially when I have college in the mix. Don't worry though I am trying to get things done.**

**This was more of a filler chapter since I am realizing that I am actually nearing the end of the series which I forgot was so short. So now I am planning on how to wrap this all up -_- boo! i will figure it out though. anyway, I don't own anything obviously, and Enjoy though probably a more boring chapter since it is simply a filler.**

* * *

><p>"Wake up sleepy head." a kind soft voice erupted from the young female's barely conscious mind.<p>

"Go away woman," A feral growl came from the other, in a very un lady like manner, but in her own home why should she care?

"Come on Sakura, you promised you would accompany me to the market." Haruhi pouted staring at the curled up pinkette with a bad case of bed head.

"You never said it would be this early," I mumbled from under the covers. 'Why would I want to get up early on my last few days before school starts all over again?"

hazy green eyes slowly peeked out of the covers to look at the already dressed cousin. "Come on Sakura, please?"

I sighed, I really hated getting up and to be honest I am still having mixed feelings about Haruhi. She's my cousin, one of the few family members I have left, practically my sister, but she is also the object of Kaoru's affections.

Which I grudgingly have to admit to myself now that he happens to be the object of MY affections, and I could be a very jealous girl sometimes.

As much as the jealous part of me wants to be mad at her though, I just can't. I'd feel like a complete jerk, and besides what can Haruhi help if Kaoru finds her more appealing?

"Alright, Alright. Let me get dressed, you dictator." Haruhi smiled at my surrender and left our shared room to finish getting ready herself.

I looked around my room no thoughts running through my mind besides how comfy my blankets seem to be this morning. I looked sadly at my bed in a way of saying "goodbye" to my warm comforting blankets before groaning and crawling my way out of my safe haven.

I took a shower last night so it made getting ready a bit easier than normal this morning. I quickly ran a brush through my hair so it wouldn't stick out every which way. I then brushed my teeth and put on deodorant and of course picking out a comfy but more acceptable outfit for public wear. dark blue Jeans, my favorite(well worn) black tennis shoes, a plain red thick strapped tank top and a black sleeveless jacket.

looking myself over in the mirror real quick I deemed myself as ready as I'll ever be, and started to meet up with my very patient cousin who was checking her purse, and wallet by the door. "Alright let's get this over with!" I said grabbing her hand and dragging her off out the door.

"He- Hey!" I heard my cousin shout in shock as I started at a fast paced walk towards the market.

Arriving at the mall I noticed something entirely heart stopping. They had an event going on meaning the market was much more crowded than usual... Just great! I glared at the throngs of people passing by us, already getting agitated by how often I was being shoved, and ran into.

"Sakura, please stop glaring at everything that simply moves. Your scaring the kids."

I grinned towards my oh so kind and innocent cousin with a unnerving smirk. "that's the point sweetheart."

It's not that I don't like kids, I just get really irritated in packed areas, and kids in these areas are usually loud, and wild.

She sighed in response and continued to look ahead of us only to suddenly stop. I looked where her gaze landed and my eye immediately started twitching.

"Kyoya-sempai?"

Said man froze ever so slightly and turned towards us, giving us a calculating look."I wasn't expecting to see you here." Haruhi said not seeming to notice the slightly odd way he was looking at us.

I was shamelessly pouting and didn't care that it might be obvious.

It isn't that I hated seeing Kyoya-Sempai, it's just that where Kyoya is more than likely the "dream team" is sure to follow, and I am NOT in the mood to deal with them all.

They already invaded most of my vacation and Karuizawa, It's awkward near Kaoru, and now that I only have today and tomorrow before we have to go back to school and seeing them every day, I was hoping for these two days to be my small break.

"How much money do you two have?"

I froze and stared blankly at the shadow king, How much money do we have?

This wasn't a planned trip was it. I should have guessed since there was no way that Kyoya of all people would be at a commoner's market, but without money completely verifies my assumption.

I looked in my wallet while Haruhi did the same, "Eh plenty enough on me for whatever you need I'm sure." I said not expecting anything really expensive.

One because he knew Haruhi wasn't rich like them, and even though he knows I have plenty of money, he knows I won't spend it carelessly. Besides he wouldn't want to borrow all that much anyway, it would hurt his pride, heck he probably is already low on pride considering he was here.

So Haruhi and I accompanied Kyoya to get some food, and to my shock he chose one of the cheapest fast food restaurants he could find. "Are you sure you want to eat here Kyoya-Sempai? there are a lot of other better places." Haruhi offered.

"Well we do have a limit on money, Just make sure you get a receipt Tamaki will reimburse you tenfold." He said coldly, bitterness making its way through his voice.

Tamaki must be the reason he's here, but if that was so why isn't here now, let alone the rest of the comical idiots?

"He's in a foul mood." Haruhi mumbled under her breath, I looked at her and then back at Kyoya who was slightly ahead of us. "Well, I'm sure there is a good reason of why he is so grumpy. Why else would he even be here?" I pointed out, she nodded in agreement before we were interrupted by Kyoya.

"Hey I think it's our turn, How do I order?" I grinned, and laughed a bit behind my hand.

Such a privileged guy like Kyoya sempai, smart, orderly, literally seems to know everything about everyone does not know how to order food at a fast food restaurant, just seemed really funny.

"Oh here, I will order for all of us, What would you like?"

"You pick, Just get a lot of it." He answered uninterested and slightly put down.

Haruhi did as she was told and I smiled, "So your human after all." I said quietly, Kyoya turned to look my way with a questioning glance, but I don't think he heard me clearly.

Probably a good thing, I wouldn't want him getting offended. I didn't say it to be rude, in fact I am kind of glad to see that he can have a big appetite. When I thought of Kyoya I thought of him as this really refined young man, who always dresses to the nines, and eats with utensils, and never eats more than enough food for a hamster.

The girl at the register blushed slightly before speaking to Kyoya, "Would you be interested in desert?" She asked a beaming smile on her features.

Poor girl already in his clutches.

'I wonder why?' I thought as I inspected his person. Kyoya was uninterested in nearly everything we do here, and other than looking disinterested he looked angry.

He barely talked, and when he does speak he sounds so…bored? plain?

either way as good looking as a man might be other than his good looks what attracts the girls to him? I can see why girls would like the other boys, even Tamaki! Naturally they are all fun, and even though Mori sempai doesn't talk, he still looks more approachable than Kyoya.

I am speaking even away from their club counter parts. I still don't know why girls would think gay twins was so hot, if they were interested in each other the girls would have no chance to woo them, and besides incest was DISGUSTING.

Away from the club though, they are still mischievous, fun, and entertaining. Tamaki seems to be the same inside and outside the club, but I can see some delusional girls finding an overdramatic princely guy attractive I guess.

Honey sempai acts like a little kid, but at the same time we all know he is the one of the oldest out of us all, and he is still very friendly. Mori sempai as said before doesn't speak, but he shows a protectiveness over Honey, and he is always kind.

Kyoya, he doesn't seem to display any of these characteristics. So why do the girls throw themselves at his mercy?

"No, I don't care much for sweets."

Well nothing wrong with disliking sweets, I am not much of a sweet lover myself but even the way he says it screams 'LEAVE ME ALONE!".

The girl only smiled bigger, "before you decide-"

"I have given you my answer." Kyoya was already irritated, and Haruhi and the other girl seemed to be intimidated completely by his tone.

Too be honest I rather like this Kyoya, he is more human when he isn't in the club. Despite not seeing why girls like him so much, I like that this side isn't fake like the one in the club.

The girl quickly put in our order and practically threw the prepared meals towards us trying to escape the king's icy gaze. "Poor girl, You terrified her." I joked as we sat at our table.

Haruhi was a bit more reprimanding about the situation. "Kyoya sempai just because you are in a bad mood doesn't mean you can go talking to people like that, the poor girl was just doing her job."

"her job is to serve us food, not irritate me with some weak sales pitch," With that said he took a large bite out of the burger, and I marveled at how he didn't even use silverware or even a napkin.

He IS human, who knew?!

"Now what?" He asked noticing that not only me, but Haruhi as well was staring at him eat.

"Nothing I never saw you eat before, I just thought the experience would be more refined." Haruhi said honestly. "I'm shocked this food even appeals to you."

"It doesn't appeal to me in the slightest, there is an understanding between the makers of food like this and those that eat it." He started pausing between bites. " Quality takes a back seat to convenience, refinement isn't part of the equation. It is meant to be eaten quickly, and besides no one of consequence is to see my momentary lapse of manners."

I sipped my drink while listening to his very true words. I couldn't help but think that this is still a nice change, even if he said we were no one of consequence.

I am glad I am not someone of consequence, we get to see what Kyoya is like when no one is looking.

"hey, I am saying that it doesn't d me any good to keep up appearances in a place like this, and that includes any special treatment I may give you here." He spat out twirling a fry in his hand.

I knew he was trying to explain why he wasn't going to be nice to us, but the sight of him fiddling with a fry made me grin.

"We already knew that Kyoya sempai. Besides I like it, it's nice to see you actually being… human." I spoke up, He looked at me but I couldn't tell what the look on his face meant. What he was thinking or feeling at this moment was completely hidden from me, but I wasn't too worried.

If he was upset he'd show it, as he said before, it would benefit him nothing to keep up appearances or be kind to us here.

I decided to pay attention to my chicken sandwich while Kyoya spoke about why the team was close together

Self interested and self gain.

Something about what he said didn't settle with me though, as if he was lying.

After our meal was finished, we ended up following Kyoya sempai throughout the mall, I thought he was just going to take a taxi home right away but I guess he wanted to look around a bit.

"So Kyoya why is it that after all this time I really know next to nothing about your family?" Haruhi asked not really looking up at the man in front of us.

"There is really nothing for you to know. At least nothing that should be of interest to you."

I felt my lip slightly jud out in a thoughtful yet slightly pouting manner. "That's kind of unfair."

He paused and looked over at the two of us and I as I looked up at him for Haruhi and I to explain to him Why we thought it was unfair, I realized that he much taller than I originally thought. How come I never noticed this before?

"Well when it comes to my personal life you even keep tabs on who my father's friends are,"

"And you even know very personal information about my family as well," I added in to Haruhi's rant.

Haruhi nodded, "yeah, and we have no clue about yours, so I call that un fair."

he finally looked truly interested in something, "That's a very intriguing notion in its own way."

"Don't you have brothers Kyoya?" I asked from the minimal knowledge we did have of him.

"For starters Why don't you tell us about them, what kind of people are they?"

Kyoya looked more distant now lost in thought before answering us, "They are rather exceptional, enough so that father put's a lot of stock on them."

The way he said father I could tell that he had a bit of a distant relationship with his the man.

"But as the third son, things work out a little differently for me."

I frowned, that was very un fair, just because he was born last means he has an insanely high mark to hit for his father's approval?

"I didn't realize there was so much pressure on you to succeed." Haruhi mumbled looking my way. As cousins and now as adopted siblings we never would have to worry about competing for affection or recognition. Even if we were real sisters and grew up together we wouldn't have to fight over it.

"Pressure? Oh no Haruhi I could think of nothing more fun than this."

Lie.

I gave him a slight unbelieving look, he was lying, I could tell. He was completely monotone when he does so. granted Kyoya is not an emotional person so it would be extremely hard to tell, but when he is truly interested in something, even slightly his voice shows a bit of that emotion, while as he lies or shows no interest what's so ever it is completely void of all emotion.

It's the same voice he used when talking about having something to gain from the club, or when he had to pick a meal.

We continued our little browse when we saw an older lady across the way talking to what I would consider a sketchy man selling some type of pots or bowls. Kyoya seemed to find interest in this as he stopped and watched their interaction carefully.

I couldn't hear what the lady and the man were saying from here but Kyoya seemed to hear every word.

He soon walked up to the sales man only to say that the bowls were fake.

I couldn't keep up with all the details but to be honest I was shocked he was able to spot such tiny flaws.

The man was soon taken away by two other gentlemen for trying to sell fake pottery at high prices, and Kyoya was being continuously thanked by that woman.

Haruhi mention how nice it was that Kyoya helped a complete stranger only to burst the "Kindness bubble" she started to work up for him.

the woman was married to a rich man in which Kyoya's family has dealings with, in other words he did it to gain face.

I wanted to say something before I thought back to when we paused for him to listen in on the conversation between the lady and the fraud. There was a giant banner in the way blocking the woman's hand from any of our views.

Liar!

"Haruhi, Sakura, did you know this?"Kyoya's voice busted my thought bubbles.

We both looked over at a distracted Kyoya holding a box of some type of snack food, "Is melon a preferred flavor among snack makers?"

We were completely confused before Kyoya went on to muse to himself. "It doesn't make sense, if the main ingredient is corn why go through the trouble of making it taste like melon? Seems counterintuitive."

Haruhi and I shared a look before trying to hide our giggles behind our hands. Kyoya didn't understand our amusement which only made it better.

'that's an intriguing notion in its own way" Haruhi chuckled out using his own words from earlier.

"Oh was I being funny?" He asked clearly not seeing what was so amusing.

"You just went on and on about how much Tamaki and you were so different, but in all honesty you are so much like Tamaki sempai it's uncanny." I said simply with a grin gracing my features.

"You think so?" he said with a small smile, before thinking how much Tamaki and the twins would fawn over the food.

He cared about them much more than he would like to admit, I just don't see why he can't admit it. I grinned and didn't even complain when I had to give him money to buy the snacks.

Once we grew tired we were finally about to catch Kyoya a taxi when an announcement went over the intercom distracting all of us.

By the description we couldn't help but notice that the "Kid" was our Kyoya sempai and that his guardian was Tamaki. the announcement only made matters worse than fixing them. People were staring at him and indirectly us for being with him.

Wondering if something was wrong with him to need to be called over the intercom at his age. It made us look like complete fools!

I smacked my faced in embarrassment for poor Kyoya until I was shocked by him losing his temper. We accompanied Kyoya to the counter both glaring at the group of idiots. Wouldn't you know they were all there.

"Kyoya! there you are we were so worried!" his excitement dwindled down when he spotted us to his side "Why is Haruhi and Sakura with you?"

Honey seemed to be extremely excited at our appearance though and immediately ran up to us not noticing our grave features.

"Oh boy, oh boy, oh boy! Haru-cahn and Saku-chan have come to play with us!"

The twins then started to follow suit "Play, play, play, play!" they shouted in unison. All three of them dancing a weird little jig.

I frowned and crossed my arms "No way!"

The boys stared at us curiously as Haruhi finished our decline. "I'm sorry guys but we are exhausted." Haruhi spoke, her voice portraying exactly how she felt.

"It has been a LONG day for someone who didn't even want to get up this morning." I grumbled as well.

We were interrupted by a dogs bark to see a cute golden retriever dog licking Tamaki's face animatedly. Cute dog, but bad manners. Don't get me wrong I love animals, I just like them more well trained.

'How exactly am I like this moron?" Kyoya deadpanned looking at his friend with an irate glare.

Haruhi looked over at him with her big curious eyes.

"I know you want me to believe that the only reason you helped that lady earlier were for selfish ones, but that isn't the truth."

"you failed to realize that there was a flag in our line of sight, so there was no way of you seeing her ring." I added in. "I don't see why you act like such a bad guy, when being good just comes so naturally to you. Seems counter intuitive to me." Haruhi said walking off.

I stuck my hands in my pockets, "Yeah, But despite this rather tiring day it was good seeing you after you put down those walls Kyoya. You should do it more often." I added following my cousin out of the Market and back to my nice, safe home.

Halfway home I paused and gave Haruhi a distressed and angered look.

"What?" She asked when she spotted my face.

"Did we even get what we went to the market for in the first place?" I asked, realizing we were going home empty handed.

Haruhi groaned as well her head shooting back in distress before glaring back the way we came.

"Forget it! We can get it another day." She said continuing her walk home.

"Agreed!"

* * *

><p><strong>I am so sorry that this was so boring, hopefully the next one will be more enjoyable. I will try harder next time! Still read and Comment, during this chapter I will be honest I was wanting to change this to a Kyoya fanfic lol. I love Kyoya though I am not sure why, I just think I share many things in common with him so I think he is very enjoyable and is a stark contrast compared to the rest of the boys. He stands out and I like that. My second favorite is Mori for pretty much the same reason, He is relate-able and very different. Unfortunately I don't think my perception of Sakura is a perfect match for them, and If I did use them as the main boy I think I would use one of my OC, which I have been practicing on.<strong>


	11. Surprise Visit

**Alright here is another chapter that I have been writing out in my notebook for a while now. I just didn't know when to put it in and I had to time it in the story right and then revise it multiple times. Yes I did change some of the relations in Naruto but that is because it is already a sort of AU since they are not ninja's and I think that the similar looks are too precise to NOT be related. Like how Ino and Deidara pretty much share the same eye color, hair color, and hair style. Gaara and Sasori both have blood red hair, and Sasori and Kankuro have a similar Ninjutsu (Control puppets). Of course Itachi is truly Sasuke's brother and Neji really is Hinata's cousin. Anyway enjoy!**

* * *

><p>I gave a sharp look around the well decorated room that hid behind the double doors that I am now becoming use to. Things have been going well this year, Haruhi and I are getting closer and closer to reaching our quota, and the girls are growing in number every day.<p>

I almost feel bad for practically leading them on knowing I am not a guy let alone not interested in any of them but in all honesty the girls should know better than to fall into the charms of a guy they barely know.

I continued to pick up stray tea cups, and other accessories the girls have left behind. I said it was because I can't stand a mess but the truth is I can't stand watching the twins chat with Haruhi anymore. I know they always do it, and it isn't just Haruhi but right now knowing Kaoru likes her as much as I like him just causes my stomach to churn and drop painfully.

I heard of heart break but I didn't think it would be literal, It feels as if my heart is really broken with how much pain looking at them causes. Right now there is nothing more that I wish for than to be home, and I don't mean the home with Ronka and Haruhi.

I want to go back home where I grew up.

"Sakura!"

I frowned_,' just great I am so homesick I'm imagining Naruto's voice.'_

"Sakura-chan!" I heard one more time thinking I must be losing my mind up until I was tackled by a rough and unstoppable force. My instincts kicked in immediately as I quickly grabbed the hand that was around me and twisting it backwards as I turned to face my attacker.

That was until I met oh so familiar bright blue eyes. I automatically let go of the hand and my eyes widen for a fraction of a second before tackling my once attacker is a death like grip. Very out of character for me but it was very much needed.

"Naruto-Kun!" I yelled happily as he laughed broadly. I didn't know how much I would miss his laugh. He didn't even poke fun or complain about me twisting his arms just seconds ago, instead he returned the bear hug.

"Well jeez, where is our grand welcome?" I opened my eyes not even realizing they were closed and turned my green orbs on the next few figures that were walking through the doors.

I tall dark haired pupil-less beauty, a petite busty blonde woman, and an expressionless pale man followed suit. I grinned and ran out of Naruto's arms to give two of my best friend's a hug with the same amount of force. I thought I was in the heaven until I saw two more familiar faces come in.

"Temari, Gaara!" I screamed and jumped out of the women's embrace to give each a hug, Gaara being the last the suffer my grip. "I haven't seen you guys since our competition nearly a year and a half ago!"

"Well, Naruto's told us you moved away and when he mentioned that they were making a trip to visit we figured e tag along." Temari answered, "It was Gaara's idea."

Said red headed man had a slight pink dust his cheeks and glared at his sister but it only made Sakura grin more. "Thanks Gaara-kun." I spoke as sweetly as possible.

Gaara showing any sort of affection is about as rare as seeing a unicorn so I take any that I can and make sure he knows I appreciate it.

I at first forgot where I was and froze mid hug with my red headed friend. I turned around slowly to see the shocked faces of the host club, and the not as shocked but still amused face of my cousin.

I could feel my cheeks heat up knowing they saw my moment of emotional outburst. I coughed and cleared my throat a bit to lighten my embarrassment.

"Guys these are my best friends from back home," I said gesturing to my odd but wonderful group of friends. "Naruto, Sai, Hinata, Ino, Temari, and Gaara." I pointed to each one to help them keep the names in check.

"guys, these are my… friends and other club members, Hikaru, and Kaoru are in my class, Mori-sempai and Hone- Sempai are third years, and that is Tamaki, and Kyoya-Sempai. Oh and you already know my cousin Haruhi."

"Wow! These are the guys you were on a team with you, Sakura?" Honey asked running up to Naruto and Sai with aww.

"You're a third year? You're awfully tin- OW!"

I smacked the back of Naruto's head giving him a warning look. "Don't underestimate him Naruto, Honey-Sempai Is quite talented in Martial arts as well."

Naruto looked skeptical before Sai spoke for the first time. "He is Mitsukuni Haninozuka, the best martial arts Champion in Japan." His voice was lifeless but I could tell he was very interested in the small blonde.

"Really!? That's so cool, I challenge you to a mat- OW! Sakura!"

I frowned at the loud blonde. "No matches, today Naruto, You guys just showed up and you will only keep calling rematches every time you lose."

The group to my left nodded in agreement knowing how Naruto was, causing him to sheepishly grin. "Alright, but next time we visit, it's on!" He yelled excitedly. Honey only smiled and gave a cheery "Okay!" before going back and jumping on top of the tall Host's back.

"Well, Give me a few seconds and we can catch up as soon as I'm done." I said with an effort to get out of here as soon as possible but of course that wasn't in the Host king's plans.

"Oh wait Sakura! We never get to hear about you before you came here. We want to know too."

"That is not a good ide-"

"Please Saku-Chan! I want to hear about you and your other friends too!"

I met the puppy dog eyes of Honey Sempai and cursed my soft heart. Damn it, he knew I couldn't say "no" to those eyes!

I sighed defeated, before turning to my visitors. "Okay, why don't we all take a seat?"

After a few start up conversations everyone seemed to relax and get to know each other.

"Sakura I know you don't like those dresses, and I don't blame you but why are you wearing the male uniform?" Ino asked as she walked next to me picking up a a small piece of fabric on the sleeve in a questioning matter.

I laughed nervously rubbing the back of my head, "long story short, this is kind of a job Haruhi and I have to do. We are to be undercover as members of the host club, besides the girls think we are pretty cute boys." Ino and Temari laughed at my situation.

"Well I guess I could see why, but I'm shocked the pink hair doesn't give it away." Temari admitted, I grinned as well and shrugged.

"I don't know either."

Everyone took their seat as we chatted about what I was doing now, and for the Host club's benefit Naruto, Ino, and Temari loudly retold many of our shenanigans as kids and even into our young teens.

I wasn't paying too much attention to what I was doing while in the group before Haruhi spoke to me personally from across our circle of friends. Some of us sitting on the couches and chairs while others either stood or even took up a seat on the floor. "Sakura, are you two dating?"

"Huh?" I was confused for a second looking at the person I happen to be sat by which was Gaara. We were I guess closer than one would think necessary between friends and his arm was slung over the back of the couch behind me, but I was leaning forward in my seat so it wasn't as if he had his arm

His and my cheeks heated slightly for the accusation but we only gave a small frown or glare. "No Gaara and I are just good friends." I clarified nicely before Temari piped in.

"Yeah besides everyone knows she likes older men." My original set of friends laughed while the host club members looked on curiously. I glared, "No I do not!" I hissed with a small pout.

"Why do you say that Temari?" The ever so nosy host king asked, his purple eyes sparkling with curiosity.

"none of your business Tamaki." I spat out, with a grimace.

"Oh Sakura don't be so angry, lots of people like older men." Tamaki said back in what would be a motherly tone if it wasn't for that teasing smirk across her face. She then turned back to the purple eyed king.

"Sasori is his name." She spoke with a sickly sweet voice, making me roll my eyes. "Shut up, So he happened to be older, quit blowing things out of proportion!" I said calmly but my voice was still filled with a bit of venom.

I don't mind the Host club knowing a few things I have done as a kid but I certainly don't think this was any of their business. Much like how technically that Arai kid was none of their business. The difference is Haruhi never liked Arai in that way, and Arai didn't seem to be bothered by everyone knowing about his crush.

I on the other hand don't like everyone knowing who I liked, loved dated or anything else related to that for that matter. I had a deep frown etched into my features that didn't get much recognition considering I am sure my face was as red as a tomato as well.

"Wait, who's Sasori?" My clueless cousin asked giving me a look of shock, as if I was suppose to tell her all about this. At this point I just wanted to curl up and start disappearing in my seat.

Why ask that Haruhi!?

"Oh you didn't even tell your cousin about your first relationship?" Temari asked teasingly while I shot her a hardened glare. I felt a pat on my shoulder and followed the long arm to see that Gaara was the source.

Since Temari was his older sister he knew all about her teasing, and how much it sucked to be on the receiving end of it.

"Sasori is Gaara's and my cousin. He is three years older than us and Sakura's first crush and boyfriend."

I groaned, "He wasn't my boyfriend!" I tried to clear the story up from Tamari's exaggerations but it only made her smile. "might as well have been, I still think you two were secretly dating. Or do you have a thing for Gaara that you aren't telling us about? You two seem awfully close as well."

I pouted once more and was about to retort until A strong door slamming was heard throughout the room. We all jumped and looked towards the door, and after a quick sweep of the room I realized that one person was missing.

Hikaru stood "Sorry, he must not be feeling well. I will go check on him." He announced and ran out of the room worried for his twin. It took everything in my power not to go running after Kaoru as well but I pushed the feeling down.

He probably was just not feeling good anyway, and a conversation like this is hardly interesting. As much as I sort of wished it was for me, I knew that Haruhi was who he liked so there would be no reason for such an outburst.

Gaara denied a relationship this time and everyone seemed to finally drop the awkward topic. Sometimes I grew jealous of that, no one wanted to listen to me when I denied things, but when he did everyone would immediately shut up.

At this moment though I was just glad it was over. It was true Sasori was my first crush, the first man I have ever truly liked, but we never dated. I knew the odds of him being interested in a girl like me was far-fetched.

I was able to get to know him better since I knew his best friend Deidara, Ino's cousin, and Itachi, who was Sasuke's brother. They were both in the same crowd as Sasori and I was able to talk to him, and even hang out with him, but I was never brave enough to tell him how I felt.

It was probably for the best anyway. After a while he started dating another woman closer to his age and I moved away and moved on. Now I liked another boy but wouldn't you know it, I am not his type either.

I frowned but this time I was able to stop it and switch it to a soft smile. I need to stop dwelling on what I am not happy with. I have just been visited by six of my closest friends which I am sure was no easy task for them considering they have school, and family back home, and the money to get here was certainly not cheap.

My life is actually pretty good at this moment. Instead I scanned my group of friends back home.

"How did you guys get here anyway? And where are you staying?" I asked now worried that they might be tight on money and maybe even in a hard spot, but my worry faded as they grinned at me.

"Well we had to save up some of the money to get here and back, but Hinata's father was kind enough to let us borrow their getaway home located near here." Ino answered patting Hinata on the shoulder.

Oh yeah, I forgot Hinata was born of a rather rich family as well. I nearly forgot since most of the money the family has is poured into the oldest Son Neji, Hinata's very close cousin that Hinata lives with, but as soon as Hinata started showing potential in her fighting, her father became more and more giving.

I still don't like it, but at least they were able to visit, so I grinned at all of the missed faces. "How long are you guys staying?"

"Just a few days, until break is over. Our school had a longer break this year so we don't start school until Monday." Ino answered obviously excited about the extra days off.

It was Wednesday so I was assuming they'd leave on Friday night, but a few days is still better than none.

My friends are staying until Saturday morning like I have expected and everyday they are visiting me after club hours and even helping clean up so we could escape faster. I was so happy by their visit that I nearly completely forgot all about the harsh reality relating with Kaoru.

In fact I was able to completely block out half of the host club activities, just getting my work done and leaving while they were around. I was happy for these few days, not focusing on feeling as if I was only second best.

As if my presence didn't matter, because with this group I know they love me, and that I am just as important and liked as much as the next member of our specific group. Most importantly when it came to my cousin, I don't feel like I am just not as good, pretty, kind, or smart as her, I feel like an equal.

Today was Friday and Like every day the group came by helped me pick up the extra tea cups, and trash or cake before we could all go out. "Last day already." I sighed as I was tidying the room.

My friends grinned slightly, "Well you can always come back with us Sakura!" Temari shouted, putting a strong arm around my shoulder. "Imagine how much fun it will be to have you back with us in school! Imagine the horror on our professor's faces!"

I laughed, knowing that some of the professor's at Konoha High were very weary of our group of rambunctious kids, and I'd be lying if I said I didn't do a few things that were completely stupid and wild.

Other teachers on the other hand found our group to be quite fun, and even helped us with some of our best shenanigans.

"Oh yeah, move back home in that great big mansion all by myself, and just run the town again." I joked as I started packing up my school supplies and slinging my bag over my shoulder.

"That would be great to see, I better start packing if I want to still away on that plane huh?" I asked with a grin as we all started filling out the door.

"By guys! I will see you at the airport Haruhi." I yelled to my new friends at the host club, as I planned to stay with my friends tonight at the Hyuga house to see them off. We ran off pushing, shoving and tripping each other all the way back to the Hyuga Mansion.

It was very nostalgic, reminding me of how we acted as kids between 6-9 years old running to the play ground or to and from school. I was certainly going to miss this.

Waking up was rough but I have been preparing for this day since my great friends have arrived. I helped them pack their bags, and we all filled the limo as we made our way to the airport.

I even made it a point to walk them all to their specific plane line and planned to stay there until I couldn't see them any longer. They chose to be the last few on in the line, and while the plane was filling up, so were my eyes.

I smiled at the long line and couldn't help myself any longer. I wrapped my arms around Hinata, Ino, and Temari in a large group hug as we said our goodbyes, a few tears shed. I then gave a hug to Sai and then Gaara, which I was very happy to say that both actually returned the gesture though not as emotional as the ones with the girls.

Lastly I walked up to Naruto who had a large grin on his face but I could tell he was hiding a few tears away refusing them to fall. I gave him the biggest and strongest hug, and I honestly didn't want to let go.

I've known Naruto since we were little, same with Ino, but Naruto has always been a friend while Ino ad I started out as enemies. Not only did I know him since forever, but he was also my teammate, and the only team mate that has truly believed in me since I was little and weak.

He wasn't mentally abusive like Sasuke was, and he always looked out for me, he was also probably my best friend. I trusted him the most.

"I'm really going to miss you." I whispered before letting go, and grinning a watery smile. "Love you guys, see you." I said finally waving them off. They waved back and disappeared on the plane, while I stood close to the open doors.

I was trying to stop myself from letting any more tears fall, but it was proving to be difficult. That was until I heard a loud and ear shattering shout of my name.

"Sakura-chan! Don't go!" I frowned and turned around only to be tackled to the ground by a two older blondes. "Wah?"

"Saku-chan, you can't leave, we will miss you too much!" Honey cried out hugging my waist tightly, "Don't leave our family Sakura, how will I ever live being so far away from one of my daughters?" Tamaki shouted causing some of the workers to look over and stare.

"What are you talking about?" I asked horribly confused as I saw that not only were these two emotional teens here but the entire club came and stood next to my also confused cousin. Including Kyoya, and a boy that I have hardly seen around in these past few days, Kaoru.

"You were saying yesterday about how you had to pack if you wanted to make the plane!"

"And how it would be so fun to move back, but you can't move back Saku-chan! We'd miss you!"

The blonde's shouted, and despite their rather loud cries I couldn't help but laugh. It started out as a small chuckle but it soon turned into unstoppable giggles.

"You idiots! I am not going anywhere." I explained, The blondes looked up with widened eyes, "you're not?" They asked simultaneously.

"No! I was just joking, I wouldn't want to live that that big old house all by myself. Besides I still need to pay off my debt." I answered honestly but I could see that they still didn't look confused.

"And, I guess I would miss you guys too much too. As much as you guys give me headaches."

They cheered, and I grinned with them. I didn't think they even cared that much, but I was glad to know they did.

"Alright dopes let me up, you're causing a scene."

They quickly got off me, and I was able to stand on my own with the help of Haruhi keeping me balanced. I walked up to the group, and was given a hug my Hikaru which I gladly returned with a laugh. As I hugged him I looked up to see his twin who didn't give me a hug, but he did seem relieved that I was staying and he gave me a very soft smile.

I smiled back at him, though I was a little upset he didn't give me as much as a "glad you stayed" welcome that his twin gave me but I will take what I can get.

I walked with them out of the airport as Mori-Sempai patted the top of my head. I smiled up at him brightly right as one of the planes took off on the run way.

As I looked at it I thought about my group of friends that I was once again going to be far from, but I still smiled.

I wasn't going to focus on the bad as much anymore. I may have to say goodbye to my friends back in Konoha but it isn't forever, and I certainly can still keep in contact with them. Besides I have a loving family and a great group of friends right here who don't want to see me go either.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright tell me what you think, I wasn't expecting this to be how I was going to incorporate the Naruto characters but honestly i am nearing the end of season 1 and Sakura is suppose to live far away from her old friends so they can't stay that long. Besides I am wanting to wrap this up so I can finally say I finished a story without having it be THAT bad. Read and Review please! I like your guy's comments and suggestions even if I don't go along with all of them or they don't end up how you guys wanted them specifically.<strong>


	12. Performances aren't my thing

**Alright we needed something a bit more light and fluffy. So this was born! Plus I am just really excited that I am almost done. I did not really reread this as I usually do so if there are really bad spelling errors or just something really wrong with this story that don't make sense, PLEASE point it out and I will fix it. I do not own anything and Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>A little yawn was heard for the third time this morning in the short hour that the two "commoner" cousins were up. Sakura and Haruhi today were making another quick run to the grocery store to buy food for the next week. Haruhi today was dressed in a blue and white T-Shirt and tan shorts, while Sakura wore well worn jeans, a plain white tank top and a short sleeved grey plaid over shirt.<p>

"Alright we will be back Ronka," Sakura called out as she shoved her wallet in her back pocket like usual.

Haruhi said a quick goodbye as well before we exited out the door and started our way down the steps of the apartments. As soon as we hit the bottom I felt a pair of arms wrap their way around my arms and my body dragged to a limo.

I was dazed and confused this morning but as soon as I saw the lady in the limo I broke free of the hold on me, and turned to glare at my "kidnappers". "What the heck!? You can't just kidnap people and force them in limos!" I scolded the second year Chizuru.

"Sorry maiden" She said with a bright smile before shoving me backwards in the limo. My eyes widen as my head fell in the lap of the "famous" Benio. "Good morning young maiden, falling for me already?"

"Fat chance!" I yelled sitting up instantly as the Chizuru and Hinako sat on the other side of the limo with Haruhi in the middle of them.

We asked questions but none were answered as the limo sped to our destination and we were once again dragged out of the limo and into a strange room and pretty much forced to start changing into the dreaded lobelia uniforms.

I held the uniform in front of my body glaring at it, my eye twitching in annoyance. "I HATE these uniforms." I hissed, holding the uniform even further away as if it would burn me if it got to close.

"Come on Sakura, it's only for a little while. Humor them a bit."

A loud un lady like groan escaped my lips as I glared at the uniform for a few more seconds before stripping of my clothes. Haruhi watched as I slowly slipped on the maroon and white dress.

"You act like it's poisonous." She scolded lightly, which I only turned my small pout on her, "It might be, you never know with these girls."

As we were finishing up tying that ugly cream bow on the dresses when the curtain was pulled to reveal us for the Zuka club's eyes.

We were grabbed and coddled and squeezed by the three girls as they squealed out praises. "Get off!" I yelled shoving them away from me as I laid a hand on my heart. I really hated close contact especially with so much touching from people I do not like.

"What's going on, can someone explain this to us?" Haruhi asked irritated.

"One minute I'm on my way to the super market and the next I am here and having to change into this uniform." Haruhi said more calm than before.

"The three of you have about as much subtlety as the Host Club does." Haruhi thought aloud.

"Worse in my opinion," I mumbled under my breath.

"Don't compare us to those Idiots!" Benio Shouted dramatically just as Tamaki would have. She must be as blind as a bat if she can't see how much alike they are.

"I'm sorry, it's natural for you to be upset, after all in our haste, we whisked you away this morning in your night shirt." She sighed.

I raised an eyebrow, _'A T-Shirt is a night shirt to them?'_

"Those weren't pajamas that's just how I normally dress!" Haruhi shouted but it only fell on deaf ears. "Does rudeness just come with a territory when you're rich" She asked me noticing we weren't going to be listened too.

"Eh, I think it comes with the amount of spoiling. Hinata and I turned out just fine I think." I said honestly thinking back on all the rich families I met in my life time.

"All theatrics aside maidens, we have a small favor to ask of you two. As you may know, one of our responsibilities in the Zuka Club is to arrange a regular performance of musical numbers and original plays." Benio spoke in all seriousness.

"Today is called the Pink Carnation Day when we celebrate the birth of the White Lily League's founder by putting on the most glorious production of the entire year. We've been rehearsing non-stop in preparation for today's performance." Chizuru explained a bit further, I was not liking where this was going.

""tragically, the lead actress in our play was in a terrible accident and is currently in the hospital. But even so, without her, you know what they say, the show must go on."

Wow I can just feel the sympathy in Hinako's voice, NOT.

"This is your big opportunity to be a part of the theater!" They shouted in unison as if this was the best idea they have ever had for us.

"Nope not gonna happen." I dead panned while Haruhi too declined the offer.

"Not a chance." Haruhi added seeing as the group did not budge.

"I'm sorry." She spoke with a small bow in apology. "I'm not." I mumbled again under my breath as I crossed my arms.

They tried to entice us further by explaining that only one of us would have to play the big role, and it only had a number of lines. In fact it is just a stand there and look beautiful role, but neither of us wanted to comply.

As soon as we were about to escape out the door though we heard a loud cry from behind us.

"Oh forgive me! I will forever fall short of your legacy! You must be so ashamed mother!" I turned slightly to see Benio on her knees as she shouted to the heavens.

The girls tried to sooth her pain, "So then your mother?" Haruhi asked softly.

"Benio's late mother was a distinguished graduate of Saint Lobelia Academy, prominent of the White Lily League. To this day it's said no woman looks lovelier in men's clothing." The second tallest brunette spoke.

"That's right!" Hinako chimed in.

"To honor her, we celebrate Pink Carnation Day with the same flare for pageantry that made the woman's name so enormous with the Zuka Club. Her whole life, Benio has dreamed of nothing more than to follow in her mother's footsteps!"

I frowned, I didn't like these girls but Benio has one thing in common with Haruhi and I. A late mother that we would do anything to make proud and follow in their footsteps.

"If today's performance is canceled, that dream will be dashed against the craggy shores of fate." Benio whispered tears in her eyes.

I still feel that she is way too overdramatic, but I also know what it's like to lose a mom and I felt the pain in my heart as if it was a fresh wound.

"That sounds just awful" Haruhi mumbled softly, rubbing her arm in discomfort. "What do you want us to do again?" I asked lifting my sea green eyes to the three girls.

It was decided That Haruhi do the main lead seeing as I freeze up in front of a large crowd and may even pass out. Not faint, pass out!

I am however suppose to fill in for the singing parts, so I was set up with a head set and a mike that protruded my voice through Haruhi's mic as well as if she was the one singing.

I stood off to the side and watched as Haruhi practiced her lines which were as Benio said short and easy. "My lord Frederick" was her main line but as she spoke it I couldn't help but wince. It was absolutely lifeless and robotic.

'_Come on Haruhi, put a bit more effort into it!'_

" Alright Sakura, you ready?" Hinako asked from my side, I nodded and straightened up the mic getting ready to sync my voice with Haruhi's lip movements.

"Here, in this moment, I am loosing nothing. Even if you leave me, I won't be alone. Because love has taught me that this life is still worth living and the skies about can't stop me - Hey!" I felt hands start grabbing my person and squeals in my ears so I ran and ended up running right into my unsuspecting cousin.

"Sorry Haruhi." I shouted which bounced back through her mic like my singing did.

"Sorry, It's just I wasn't expecting such a beautiful voice, you looked so cute I just couldn't contain myself!" Hinako bowed in apology not only to me but to the others since this was interfering with the practice.

I sighed and looked straight forward again to realize I was still hovering over Haruhi, so I jumped up and gave her a hand to help her up as well.

Since I was not going to actually be in the play I was allowed to put my original clothes back on as work clothes.

"Alright my lovely maidens, the show is about to start so let's start preparing." Benio spoke as we were whisked away to our designated areas. Haruhi to the changing rooms and I to the set.

I was looking for the best spot to sit and make sure that our mics were in a working range without being scene, so I decided on sitting up in the lights and bars that held up toe equipment in the ceiling. This was so I could make sure that the lighting was where it was suppose to be and be a fast fix if anything went out mid play.

I had to quickly set up seeing as Haruhi's entrance was when I started singing, so I made myself as comfy s possible sitting among metal bars.

Most of the time I just got to sit and watch the play, my feet dangling down in front of me. During the play Haruhi's cries were slightly better than in practice but still needed some work. What can you expect from a woman who was just told about this that day though?

Things drastically changed though when lights suddenly shined on a group of people not in their seats, but they weren't the normal fans. They were the host club. "Sempai, and dad!?" Haruhi shouted mid performance.

"Right before his eyes I will steal your first kiss." Benio said in her ear and I filled with anger. This was all some ploy just to kiss my cousin!?

I hate to break it to her but Haruhi's "First kiss" was already stolen at that stupid party months back.

I wanted to help my struggling cousin but unfortunately way high up, I couldn't get down that easily. I was looking for a way to get down the fastest but in my mid though I realized that the large screen suddenly turned soon and a picture from the dance party popped up showing Haruhi's accidental kiss.

'_ooooh, Ronka's gonna slay Sempai.'_ I thought as a small grin appeared on my face for just a spit second at the thought.

I soon saw an angry Ronka running up to the stage with the twins right behind him before a banana was thrown in his path and they all dramatically smashed their faces on the stage.

Benio seemed angry at the picture and went to grab Haruhi one more time, but Haruhi slipped from her embrace. Unfortunately for Haruhi she was on a rather high up part of the stage.

"Haruhi! I'll catch you!"

Tamaki shouted from below, Haruhi only paused for a second before putting all her trust in her Sempai and jumping off. Normally I would have disapproved but I prefer Tamaki over Benio any day.

"Good job Haruhi." I mumbled under my breath.

I soon felt bad for the girl though as Ronka came up pissed off about not knowing that his precious daughter has been kissed.

Haruhi was soon being chased around by a bunch of people, whether it be her angry father chastising her for keeping a secret, or the girls trying to steal a kiss from her, or some of the host club trying to catch her before the girls do.

I laughed loudly at the comical watch until I felt my body suddenly shift being unbalanced. My eyes grew wide as I felt my body slip from its perch and I was soon plummeting to the floor.

A slight scream escaped my lips as I was in mid air, and a cry as I landed not so softly on the wooden flooring.

It was only by chance that I ended up landing right on the edge of the large circular podium Haruhi and Benio was on before they jumped off to lighten my fall but it still hurt and the fall was still great.

"Sakura!" I heard the yell as Haruhi's familiar panicked state, and I heard the loud mechanical sound of the podium lowering back to the same level as the rest of the floor.

It seemed as though the group stopped their shenanigans as soon as they noticed my state.

Haruhi was the first to show up by my side to ask if I was ok, and I was about to answer with a "Just fine" until I tried to get up to realize that not only did my arm hurt, but it hurt so badly that I could not use it to get up.

this is when I noticed that my head felt just as bad as my arm and a headache wasn't my only problem. I think I hit the back of it pretty hard giving me a dull constant and an intolerable pain, that made my vision go blurry.

"Woah woah, don't get up!" Haruhi shouted, as I felt my body being lifted into very strong arms. I squeezed my eyes shut due to the pain in my head but I could guess it was Mori Sempai. He was the strongest of any of them, and could lift my form with ease

"Don't worry about it guys," I tried to say but my ears were ringing and I couldn't exactly tell what was happening anymore.

I didn't even realize that I passed out until I woke up on the couch of the familiar home of my uncles. I laid there unmoving trying to decipher the damage. My head still had a head ache and as I reached up to touch the back of it I could tell that there was still a moderate amount of pain on contact and that it was wrapped up.

I looked down to my aching arm to see that it was also bandaged up in a white wrapping.

"Luckily for you, nothing was broken and the you didn't have to go to the Hospital." I head a soft but slightly croaking voice.

As I followed the sound I could see my cousin Haruhi but she looked worn and her eyes were slightly puffy.

"Kyoya said you just hit your head pretty hard but no bad side affects considering you woke up, and your arm is sprang, but not broken." She informed me.

"Ah great I hate hospitals." I said with a grin going to sit up, but I was weighed down as arms wrapped around my waist.

"Don't do that ever again! You scared me!"

I blinked shocked, but petted the back of the crying girl's head.

"Don't worry Haruhi, I'm fine. I'm okay." I said soothingly.

"You didn't think a little fall was going to kill me did you?" I tried joking but it didn't seem to help.

"You know the fall was anything but small, and you almost fell all the way down which would have caused bigger injuries." Haruhi mumbled rubbing her face in my shirt.

I patted her head once more, and then gave her a little hug.

"But it didn't. Don't fret on what could have happened Haruhi. Focus on what did happen. I'm awake and I'm fine!"

She sighed but nodded and let go of me before putting on a small smile.

"The guys didn't want to leave you. they wanted to stay here until you woke but after Kyoya diagnosed you with just a sprang and a bruised head Dad kicked them out."

I laughed at the thought of that. "I wish I would have seen it." I said with a grin.

Haruhi only smiled bigger, "Kaoru really didn't want to leave, he carried you all the way here."

"Kaoru?" I asked thinking back to the strong embrace I was in, I assumed it was Mori since he was the strongest member, but other than that I didn't even think about the other choices. my cheeks heated up.

_'Just as I thought you are not interested in me at all and I should just give up, you do something like this that makes me like you more. Jerk.'_

I felt eyes on me and looked up from my lap to see that Haruhi was grinning at me, "You like Kaoru."

"Absolutely not!" I denied my face reddening more at her accusation.

_'Was it that damn obvious? damn it Sakura keep your emotions in check!'_

"Oh ho, now that is a lie!" Haruhi teased pushing my shoulder of the non injured arm. "admit it Sakura, You like him."

"Well Maybe I do, but it doesn't matter!" I was getting irritated and being reminded about my unrequited feelings.

"What do you mean it doesn't matter?" Haruhi questioned oblivious to my thoughts, feelings and discomfort.

"He likes someone else okay?!" I shouted heatedly before pulling back my anger and frowning. "I am not his type."

There was a silence as Everything sunk in, I was pretty much wallowing in self pity trying not to let my tears fall, when I head soft laughing.

I looked incredulously at my cousin who was trying to cover her spouts of giggles, Horribly I may add.

"And what is it about my failing love life that you find so funny?" I asked a pout forming on my lips. Why is she laughing at me? Is me having a crush and actually being hurt about not being liked back so foreign that it's humorous?

"Sakura, you are one of the smartest girls I know, but if you can't see that Kaoru has it bad for you then you are absolutely blind." She spoke between giggles.

"Goodnight Sakura, we have school in the morning." She finished off, giving me a family kiss on the cheek and heading off to bed.

I stared wide eyed at the spot where she used to stand in front of me.

_'What does she mean I am blind?! She couldn't even tell that Benio, Tamaki, Hikaru and Arai all have the biggest crush on her!?'_

* * *

><p><strong>Alright so here it was. yeah it went slightly serious for a second but nothing to big, and I can even use this to my advantage in future chapters HAHAHAHAHA! yeah it's late and I am still up because I just really wanted this to be done, forgive my weirdness. Read and Review please. I am hoping this is a little better than the two chapters before this one since it is actually comical like this is suppose to be. Can't have to much feels otherwise I get bored and can't hold character as I write. Anyway I hope that been though this is about 500 words shorter than I have been posting you will be fine with the contents.<strong>


	13. Filler

**Alrighty this is just a little filler chapter so yes it is a bit shorter than usual, but don't worry i am also posting the next one the same day and maybe even around the same time. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>I sighed as I entered through the double doors to music room 3. It was just going to be an average day at the host club which I am thankful for that, but since my fall last night I've been suffering splitting headaches that come and go.<p>

I can't even hide it either because Not only do I have headaches but I have to keep my arm wrapped up and in a splint. I didn't break it so no cast needed but the splint is apparently necessary and so is the new wrappings around my head.

Haruhi said there was blood meaning I did end up splitting my head open but it was just the skin, and for safety measures I am to keep my arm and head wrapped up until I am fully healed.

How troublesome.

Due to the wrapping and splint it's too uncomfortable to wear the male suit jacket to the uniform so I was wearing a short sleeved button up white dress shirt to keep my arm free, and the regular Ouran pants.

I have been asked about the accident so many times today I could literally recite my short speech by memory now.

"Saku-chan! How are you feeling?" The little blonde bundle of joy asked as he ran up to me. With him most of the other members got closer too, to inspect my condition as well.

"I'm just fine guys, a little fall never hurt anyone. I just get a headache every now and then." I said, slightly tired of saying this once again, but this time it was to people I know care, so it wasn't all that bad.

Honey smiled at my answer before leaning in with a big grin. "You sing beautifully Saku-Chan!" he chirped.

"Yeah how come you never told us you could sing?" The twins asked together poking my cheeks from beside me.

"I didn't think it was that important to tell." I mumbled, "How did you even?-"

"We saw you practice for the play, we thought it was Haruhi before you came running out." Kaoru answered for me as the twins now wrapped an arm around my shoulder much like they do to Haruhi.

"So you were spying." I wasn't all that happy they knew, I thought I could keep it as my dirty little secret. Singing isn't that bad, but I can't sing in crowds, not even a small one with people I love. The only person I ever sing in front of is Haruhi and even that is embarrassing if she happens to walk in on it when I don't expect her.

"You could have just told us that you are stage fright Sakura, we wouldn't have forced you to sing." Tamaki spoke pretty much pushing the twins off me to wrap an arm around my shoulder. in a "protective daddy" pose.

"That's a lie if I ever heard of one, you guys always force me to do things I don't care to do." I grumbled crossing my arms, before I really got heated. "Hey how did you know I was even stage fright!"

"Kyoya told us." The twins spoke up from behind Tamaki and I, so I directed my icy glare towards the shadow king, who only pushed his glasses up with a small smirk.

"As you said before, I know more things about you than you cared for. One of them is your past experience with singing."

The smirk never left and I thought on with Horror about how much he even told these idiots.

I was in choir for all four years in middle school, and even was given many solos. Unfortunately my very first encounter with one I immediately dropped on the floor like a rock after seeing the sea of people staring at me.

Ever since then I had to do my solos among my choir mates, as to not draw attention to me, even going as far as to close my eyes or have other people around me sing too softly as to not feel alone.

"we wouldn't dare make you sing if we knew you'd faint." Hikaru teased.

"How embarrassing, for all of us!" Kaoru continued.

I didn't know who I wanted to hurt, the twins for being so rude, or Kyoya for telling them about my passing out.

A sound much like a growl bubbled in my chest and passed through my lips as I broke free from Tamaki's grip and made my way to the couch that Haruhi and I usually share.

It wasn't long before my dearest cousin arrived and the club activities were in full swing.

"So you fell?"

"From from a theater's ceiling?"

"Oh how awful that must have been!"

The three girls in front of us whined, their arms up fists in tiny balls near their face. It was normal now for us to have to entertain three ladies at one.

The three in front of us consisted of a shorter girl with black hair in a bob style, and light airy blue eyes.

Another had very light brown hair that was very long and absolutely straight; not a hair out of place. Her eyes were a dark shade of grey.

Lastly we had a strawberry blonde with a medium length hair cut, which was slightly wavy. Her eyes were a dark brown.

All of which wore the ugly yellow dresses that I despised but they were kind enough girls. (That we know of).

"Not really, I panicked at first but it wasn't that big of a deal. I think it was a bigger deal to those watching." I replied honestly thinking about how different my reaction to it was compared to Haruhi's or any of the Host club members.

The girls faces all dusted pink, as their eyes grew. "So brave!" They shouted and practically squirmed in their seats.

I will never understand how these girls think, but I will have to smile anyway as to be a gracious host.

They soon decided to get on the topic to Haruhi, who was as I said before more traumatized about the event than me. Right in the middle of their conversation though I could feel another massive headache coming on.

My eyes shook slightly, a small quirk I had when getting headaches. I squeezed my eyes shut but that didn't work either.

"Another headache Saku?" Haruhi asked from my side, I only nodded and grabbed my head with my uninjured hand which was closest to Haruhi.

I sighed before giving in and leaning over laying my head in her lap. I needed to lay down and since she was my cousin after all I felt more comfortable to just do it here. besides she's warm right now.

"Aww is Saku going to be okay?" One of the girls asked. I closed my eyes so I was unable to see any of them in front of me.

"Oh yeah, it happens every once in a while because of hitting her head. She just has to rest a little while." I head Haruhi explain as A hand raked through y hair.

Ah, she knew just how to calm me and make the headache go away faster.

"Wow it's really kind of you to take care of your cousin like that Haruhi."

"Yeah you must really care about Saku a lot!"

"I wish I could be cared for like that by you some day!"

"I wish I could sooth Saku's headache one day!"

"Me Too!"

The girls ended up in muffled squeals which I assumed was because they were trying not to disturb me anymore than I probably already am. Their fantasies made me want to laugh though, even if I was a guy, it's funny how they can fall for people like us so easily.

I was dozing off in and out of unconsciousness only hearing bits and pieces of a broken conversation that Haruhi was having with the girls.

I didn't realize I was fully asleep at some point until I heard the sound of light clinking of tableware. I opened my eyes slowly to see that Haruhi was cleaning the table in front of me.

I was about to accept that image until I realized that I was still laying my head in someone's lap. I turned ever so slightly to see behind me and found the younger Hitachiin twin.

He must have switched Haruhi out so she could free herself and to not disturb my rest.

I put in some effort to finally lean back up into my seat and started to stretch my tired limbs. "Thanks Kaoru-Kun." I sighed as I continued to stretch.

I looked over at his form to see that his face was the lightest shade of pink, before saying "Your welcome." and getting up to join his twin at another table.

I watched the scene for a little while before turning my gaze back in front of me to see a very sly grin on my cousins face.

"what?" I whispered genuinely confused before she chuckled and continued to pick up all the little plates and tea cups.

I pouted realizing she wasn't going to give me an answer anytime soon. So I stood up and helped her with the last few dishes around the room, picking them up and bringing them to a sink to be washed and dried then set out to be used another day.

"Good job guys, I think this has been one of our busiest days so far." Tamaki announced as we all stood around in a small group.

"And Haruhi and Sakura's guest amount has risen another 15%. Good job." Kyoya said, a small smile on his lips. I don't think he was happy for us but more for growing business, but hey a compliment from him is few and far between. I'll take it.

"Thank you." My cousin and I said graciously with a small bow. To think we are nearly free, free of the host club.

But come to think of it, I am not entirely sure if I want to be free just yet. I looked around the group of boys I have come to know throughout the year. Let's face it if I ever was over with this, I would never continue to go to the host club as a guest.

I have pride, and I am not interested in any of their fake plays, but normally I wouldn't have an excuse to hang out with them neither since we would not be in the same club.

I frowned at the thought. Honestly they are the only friends I made here, and to start over as a girl… Now that's just horrifying, the girls are monsters to others if they feel intimidated. Example A being that princess chick on our first day.

I guess whether I stayed as a host for my high school year or not I will have to continuously be disguised as a boy.

"hey."

My thoughts were interrupted by a soft voice to my right. Gazing over without moving my head much I could tell it was Kaoru.

"Yes?" I asked just as softly, we were trying not to interrupt Tamaki's speech.

"Just so you know, I think you really did sing beautifully. I know you don't sing in front of others but I hope to hear it again."

Que the completely red blushing mess. You can't say things like that to me Kaoru! I get all flustered!

Kaoru started to chuckle and then laugh at my reaction which only made my face darken another shade of red.

"What is so funny?" Tamaki asked watching Kaoru laugh heartily and my face just beam with embarrassment. Tamaki took it a completely different way though.

"Are you being inappropriate with one of my daughters? Back off you dirty devil!" Tamaki cried pulling Haruhi and I close to him. "My daughters are innocent! they don't need you guys interfering with that!"

Haruhi and I groaned in annoyance, though I am glad I was no longer red, I didn't want to be practically babied by Tamaki either.

"It wasn't like that Tamaki-Sempai. He was just trying to embarrass me that's all." I defended the chuckling twin.

"And Honestly sempai, You can be just as bad as the twins." Haruhi said in her neutral yet slightly irritated voice.

Tamaki with his overbearing emotions practically spouted with tears at her statement causing us to sigh in annoyance. Not this again, it seems to happen every time I am around these dorks.

"All this yelling is giving me another headache. I'm going home."

I spoke grabbing my head as to stop another headache from appearing. It was just light pressure now but with much more shouting and pushing it was sure to arise once more.

Haruhi was by my side in a flash as we started our journey home. It's funny how the roles reversed so suddenly. Usually I am the one running to Haruhi's side, making sure I was there to aid her in her time of need.

But now, that I am the one injured she is constantly at my aid, always asking if I need to lay down or need help. She even offered to feed my lunch to me because my dominant hand and arm are the ones that are injured.

It took a few minutes to convince her that I can eat with my other hand just fine before she settled on watching me close to make sure I can do it. Not only was she acting weird but so were the twins. One of them was always carrying my bag around for me despite my pleas to let me do it myself.

Nothing is more embarrassing than looking like a weak child to me, and what made matters worse is that as more and more girls saw what they were doing for me they too offered to carry my books, bags, and feed me.

It's almost as if they never saw an injured person before, though now that I think about it being as privileged as they were I would bet money that in their sheltered lives they didn't have to bear as much as a scratch let alone a sprang or broken bone.

To sum it up, half of my headaches that I gained today were probably from not being left alone, and despite knowing it was because they cared, I think I would have much rather have been ignored today.

My face heated up ever so slightly.

Then again I got a lot of attention from Kaoru today, more so than the other hosts and more so than his twin. I know he asked Haruhi out on that date and I know there is a big possibility of him liking her, but at the same time when he does things like that.

It gives me hope.

Hope that he might actually like me too. Besides Haruhi hasn't specifically shown interest in Kaoru, and even she said that she thinks he like me. Maybe I have a pretty good chance to be with him.

I smiled at the thought, Unlike my crush on Sasori when I was just a little middle schooler this one I can tell has a bit of meaning. When it came to Sasori, I liked him because his hair was nice, his smile was bright, and his eyes bore into me.

Stupid little things that little girls notice, but with Kaoru it isn't any of those things. Yes he has good looks but they aren't the reason why I like him so much, if they were then I would have to like both twins. In fact it is almost hard to pinpoint why I like him so much.

I like Kaoru because of how he approaches a situation. How he acts towards his brother in such a caring and protective way, but at the same time he can force Hikaru on his own to make decisions for himself. After all they are separate people.

They may look the same but they are not, meaning that at some point they are going have to start doing things separately on their own without the other.

Shockingly it seems that Kaoru is a little ahead in that department. He knows what steps to take to further himself from his twin just a little bit, while Hikaru the older twin and what I would consider the decision maker has a much harder time letting go.

Kaoru at first glance wouldn't look to be the more independent one but in reality he truly is. he is also the less selfish of the two, always giving his brother the things they both may want but both can't have.

Both are great people to get to know but only one of them is who I fell in love with, and I wouldn't change him for the world.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright as said this was just a filler, to see what happened the next day after Sakura's fall. I wasn't going to just let that go unseen, so I decided to put it in. i would just like to say that I didn't give Sakura the ability to sing just to make her seem cooler or anything stupid like that. To be honest I sing too, and I don't think it's anything to go nuts about.<strong>

**Sakura will not be a famous singer, due to here fear of large audiences, it's just a talent. Don't worry she will not suddenly have all these cool talents to make her seem like the best darn thing since sliced bread. i just thought that this would be interesting and I don't remember mentioning any talents she may or may not have besides the karate thing which was only put in their because in Naruto she is after all a Ninja!**

**Remember to read and review, and I hope you read my next few chapters.**


	14. Halloween Scare

**As Promised another chapter after the filler. This one is a better amount of words so I hope that pleases you guys. I would also like to mention two really good reviews i got this morning. One is Otasana-FR who asked questions, Questions 1&2 were pretty much answered with my last entry lol, but question number three i could still answer.**

**I don't know if i will create a sequel, if anything I will create a small chapter that gives insight to the future host club members but I probably wont create a whole new story about it sorry.**

**The other reviewer is teonik04, who gave a very lengthy and lovely review. i am so glad that my story was able to make you squeal, and that you actually love it. I sometimes feel bad about it since, I will be honest i go into phases with inspiration and sometimes I don't think i am fully inspired with this story any more. That is why i had such long breaks. But i realize now that i am nearly done with it, and i really want to finish is, besides I really enjoy re watching the series and episodes again.**

**I do try to mix up my chapters, because eve n I get bored if there isn't a change here and there, so thanks for noticing it! i always though reviews were important when I started this fanfic (I was like 12 or 13 maybe), but as i grew older and now I am 19, I understand that just because I don't get that many reviews, doesn't mean people don't love the story. I always have updates on people adding my story to their favorites, but I took it for granted when I started.**

**Now I just try to focus on getting good, chapters out and a bit more often, to satisfy my readers, and myself. If I get this story done then I can feel accomplished and start a new story up. One that I am going into with this knew found knowledge that I didn't have when I started this fic. Either way I am happy with how it's turning out, and I am happy that I was able to shoot out so many chapters so soon. i think it's because I know i'm getting close and i just want it to be good while i still have a bit of inspiration within me, and time.**

**Anyway I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, and I don't claim to own any of these characters!**

* * *

><p>"All right, next item on the agenda. I move to discuss what the class plans will be for next week."<p>

I looked up in confusion as our class rep Kazukiyo informed the class on this little detail.

"Next week?" Haruhi voiced my question out loud from behind me.

"What's so special about next week?" I asked as well stopping myself from writing anymore plans in my agenda.

"Oh Haruhi, Saku, you've only been here since high school huh? After we are finished with our exams for the fall we're allowed a few days off until the end of October, and we get to throw a costume party on campus as a celebration." Kurakano explained. She was our class co representative.

"And to promote camaraderie, each class is allowed to use an entire day for a special class event of their choosing." Kazukiyo further explained.

"Event/" Haruhi wondered again.

"Right, they are actually pretty fun." Kaoru explained to Haruhi and I.

"We socialize, or watch old movies stuff like that." Hikaru chimed in.

It actually didn't sound that bad, and it was very new to me. I was about to ask more questions up until the annoying sound of Renge's voice pierced my ears. "Boring, Boring, Boring!" She screamed before appearing "majestically" before our eyes.

"Halloween! The day that sounds the death knell of summer and ushers in the icy breath of winter!  
>Halloween! Once a day when ghouls walk the earth and disguised as ghouls we try to ward them all off…." She blabbered on about the fun of Halloween but I could honestly care less about her thoughts on the matter.<p>

"Ms. Hoshakuji, we're having homeroom now. Could you get down off the desk, please?" Our class rep asked kindly to the overbearing girl standing atop two desks, she didn't listen though and just went on with her rant.

"Tea parties and cosplay? The Host Club does that practically non stop! What our Halloween requires is something special!" She shouted, and it almost seemed as if her voice echoed within my mind.

The class rep tried to calm her down once more but to no avail.

"So, I propose holding a Halloween Test of Courage tournament! The bravest student wins!" She declared her finger in the air for good measure.

_'A test of courage hm?'_

"Here's what we'll do. We'll ask the superintendent to give us access to the school after hours when it's dark. Then, we'll all dress up in our freakiest costumes and proceed to have the time of our lives scaring the absolute crap out of each other!" She seemed more excited for this tournament than we did, and I don't even think she was suppose to be a part of it.

Everyone seemed to be into the idea though, as murmurs across the classroom sparked up interest among the class mates.

It didn't sound like that bad of an idea actually but I wouldn't want to be alone while this was going on. I still have major panic attacks while alone.

"Well now, why don't we think this through everyone? We can't all go individually. We should be in teams of at least 3 to 5." Kazukiyo said waving his arms in front of his body. If I didn't know any better I'd say he didn't want to be alone.

Either way though I was glad that I wouldn't have to be alone either.

"It sounds fun to me." I voiced my opinion with a small smile.

It wasn't long before it was agreed upon that we would have this Test of Courage tournament, and we were all excused to go home or to our after school activities. The twins volunteered us to be on the preparation committee with them so we were to plan rules and expectations apparently.

The twins stopped us from leaving the room so quickly and sat us down once more. "Since this is coming up soon we should start preparing. The scarier the better!" They said with large grins on their faces.

Haruhi and I shared a look before shrugging and agreeing with the two, we wouldn't be able to sway their minds anyway. We'd only start arguing until we ended up going through with what they said anyway.

As soon as we agreed we were dragged away through the halls to music room three.

'Why are you guys late? Hurry up and change." Tamaki chastised us while holding a woman in a rather questionable position.

"Sorry boss but from now on until Halloween"

"Count us out"

"Okay?" They spoke in their usual way, finishing each other's sentences and ending simultaneously.

'What!?" Tamaki didn't seem very enthused, in fact he seemed irritated at their gesture.

"We're on the preparation committee for a special even class 1-A is sponsoring." They explained. Tamaki still didn't seem convinced but Kyoya seemed to except the idea. "Duty calls." He said figuring in some numbers into his computer.

"Good luck without us here for a week!" They shouted already shoving us out the door once more.

"hey wait! Why is Saku and Haruhi going with you?" Tamaki demanded.

"Well they are in our class boss." Hikaru said a sly grin plastering itself upon his face.

"Oh and the special event is an after dark test of courage tournament." Kaoru added. The type of event was not needed, I could tell they only said it to get under Tamaki's skin.

"You two are not going to actually take part in this are you?" Tamaki questioned as if it was such a scandalous affair. "For decency's sake, tell me you won't." He wailed.

"Jeez calm down sempai!" Haruhi exclaimed

"It's just for fun Tamaki, it isn't going to hurt anybody!"

Sometimes I wonder what really goes on inside that small head of his, but then again if I found out I'm positive I wouldn't want to know.

"Harmless…" he whispered out of complete shock.

"She thinks it's harmless! Why me?! You won't go you can't! Daddy doesn't like it!" Tamaki exclaimed tears practically pouring from his eyes already as he held on tightly to Haruhi's shoulders.

_'What a drama queen.'_

I sighed watching the event from the side, Kaoru's arm on around my shoulder much like Hikaru had his around Haruhi just a few seconds ago. This is just embarrassing, why don't he see that?

"well time to go now." Hikaru announced wrapping his arm once again around Haruhi's shoulder and leading us all out of the room.

"Boss adieu!" the twins said goodbye, ignoring Sempai's cries to help us. I still don't understand the big deal, it's just a Halloween event. No big deal.

We were all gathered around in a small circle that consisted of Renge, The twins, Haruhi and I, and Kurakano. we were talking about small details such as the budget for costumes, and having a doctor present.

After all this is going to be at night with a lot of pranks and scare tactics, you never know what might happen. We were just about to start on the topic of food when I see the class rep waving to Haruhi and I from outside the door.

Curiously we snuck out while everyone was too busy talking about the necessities to see what he wanted. As soon as we found him he was crouched by a rather large vase, and admitted to being afraid of the dark, and not just the dark but pretty much everything that Halloween entitles. Scary movies, ghost stories, loud noises, and much more.

" And what's with those things? Why do they keep showing them without warning us about it first?  
>It just doesn't make sense to me. Whatever happened to civil rights for the fraidy-cats out there? Cowards are people, too. And what about the other classes? With their tea parties? It's just so unfair!" He ranted on once more.<p>

I couldn't help but chuckle at this, he really was afraid of nearly everything, the poor guy.

"class rep calm down!" Haruhi chastised the cowardly man. "Sorry" he squeaked not realizing how emotional he was getting.

"If you were opposed to the idea why didn't you say so?" I asked.

"I tried to, but I don't want to look like I'm throwing my weight around so I was counting on Haruhi to save me!"

He once again was getting more and more worked up. "calm down!" I hissed at him trying not to gain any more attention.

'How was I suppose to save you?" Haruhi questioned an eyebrow raised in thought.

I thought back to the meeting and remember him giving Haruhi a look the entire time when asking for objections, and had to cover my mouth from the chuckles.

"I was desperately giving you signs to oppose the motion while it was up for vote, but you just didn't seem interested!"

"Haruhi, you're so blind." I chirped giving her a little grin. She didn't find it as funny as me but oh well.

"If just one person objects then it has to go up for discussion." Kazukiyo sighed looking down at his knees.

"Sorry, I had no idea." Haruhi said earnestly, not sure what we could do now.

"please Fujioka, you have to let me on your guy's team. If I'm with you two then maybe I can remain calm!" As he declared this though he was anything but calm.

"Class rep!" We shouted in unison trying to keep him from causing a scene.

"And one more thing. You can't tell the Hitachiin Brothers.' he whispered, but unfortunately for him there was a sudden presence beside all of us.

The little devils themselves.

'Is someone a fraidy-cat?" They asked in a creepy voice that was still in complete unison. There was silence for a few seconds as the class rep did not move a muscle. Well until he jumped up and practically tried to escape out the window by pawing at it.

"Oh there you are!" A new voice chimed in, which I recognized as Kurakano. "We are about to choose groups, do you guys have any idea who'd you like on your team?"

"Oh yeah! The five of us will be one!" The twins shouted as they pulled Haruhi, the class rep and I in their grasps.

"great!" Our class co-rep exclaimed, 'then you guys are team B, okay?"

'sounds like fun, eh class rep?" The brothers asked, which only made him scream more.

Poor boy, whelp nothing we can do now. Let the games begin.

We were all sitting in our designated area waiting for our turn to scare and be scared, but it seems the twins have already grown bored.

They decided on telling a stupid story about a clock tower witch, that got the class rep crying and screaming already.

"Guys seriously!" I yelled patting the poor guy on the back.

" The point is to scare someone not on your team. Why don't you save that dumb shtick for somebody else?" Haruhi yelled her hands on her hips.

"But no one's come yet and we're bored!" they argued as they hopped back and forth on their legs.

Haruhi sighed before turning to the class rep that I was currently trying to sooth. "Look Look Class Rep.  
>Cool, huh? I borrowed this book from the library. Surefire methods for coping with anxiety."<p>

He seemed touched by her thoughtfulness, but I had to agree with him when he said the tips in the book never work. It was practically a book for little kids.

" Call me the Captain of All Cowards! You can scream it from the roof top! Just get me out of here!" He cried out once more.

" Really? Even if it means Kurakano will think you're a big chicken?" they asked evilly, knowing something the rest of us didn't.

By his reaction though they were correct and Haruhi and I grinned.

"Oh what's going on between you and Kurakano huh?" Haruhi and I wondered out loud while said boy grew red with embarrassment.

" No, It's not like that; We're just friends! I've known her since we were little! None of this has anything to do with it.' He quickly said trying to defend his small amount of pride and decency.

"Fine, fine we understand." the twins didn't know when to let up. the continuously teased the poor rep.

"That's not it, it isn't it at all. It's just that…" the class rep looked like he was searching for the right words or lost in thought for a few seconds. " Kurakano... well, she had her heart set out on this tournament. I didn't want to let her down. So I couldn't say no."

_'Aww how sweet!'_

I grinned at the class rep and patted him on the back. "that's so sweet Kazukiyo-kun." I chirped.

"Wait you mean!" I looked at the twins as they started to back off. "Oh crap he's totally pure!"

"He's got a heart of gold Hikaru!"

"Our powers are nothing against is wholesomeness!"

I laughed at this, they were all set on teasing him until they realized what a nice guy he was. I guess even little devils have some sort of heart.

"Does this mean we have to help him now?" Hikaru asked.

_'Well duh we're going to help him. He deserves it!'_

I was about to voice this opinion until a saw a shadow cross over our forms from the window, and my stomach dropped.

" did you se that? That creepy shadow just now outside the window?" Haruhi asked, her voice emotionless but I could tell she was actually pretty creeped out as well.

'Oh come on! Not you too Fujioka! Knock it off would you!" Class rep shouted showing more emotion than the rest of us, but he honestly thought she was messing with him.

I hate to break it to him but I saw it too and Haruhi wouldn't be the type to mess with him if unneeded.

There was soft tapping that grew louder and more prominent, so we all leaned over to look up the stair case only to see a skull bouncing down.

"It's a sneak attack from those A team acts." Kaoru spoke looking just as freaked as the rest of us.

"Hey! It's not your turn guys, follow the rules!" Hikaru shouted trying to sound more brave than any of us really were, as he kicked the skull back up the stair case like a soccer ball.

"wow you show them!" Kaoru and I cheered, until we heard a very creepy voice from a distance.

"My skull, my skull."

My body started to shake as I looked up the stairs to see a figure of a person standing there. Long Black hair and a white sheet like dress.

"Why did you kick my skull!" Seeing the ugly face on the creature we all screamed in fright. "We made it angry!" I yelled before running off in any direction I could find.

Mid run I didn't even look up, just went were my legs took me, but that proved to be a bad idea as I suddenly felt my body being shoved, and I landed rather harshly on the ground.

When I looked up I realized the door was shut and I was all alone. I quickly got up and tried to open the doors but to no avail.

My body was shaking uncontrollable and my breath was no better. I could feel my heart start to race and my limbs start to go numb. On instinct I tried slamming and beating on the door constantly and screaming at the top of my lungs to get out.

I knew one thing and one thing only at this moment. There is nothing I hated more than being alone.

"let me out now!" The scream turned into more of wails, and cries of near pain. "you can't leave me in here alone!"

my vision became blurry as the tears rolled down nonstop, fear enveloping my body, drowning it like it would water.

I had to close them as I constantly continued to pound and cry at the door, only opening slightly when I heard a familiar voice.

"Saku? Are you in there?!"

"Kaoru! help me please!" I screamed. The door was suddenly slammed open pushing me aside, as two more bodies were practically thrown in here, before the doors shut once more.

That wasn't what I was focused on though, what I cared about was that I had someone again.

"damn the doors are locked." Kaoru mumbled, right before I tackled him to the ground. "Kaoru!" I whined wrapping my arms around his neck tightly.

"Don't you ever leave me again you hear! Not ever!" I screamed, sobs still wretching from my chest. "Saku-Chan? Are you okay? Are you afraid?" He seemed sincere which was the right way to react right now.

"I don't like being alone okay! I hate it, I can't stand it even!" My sobs softened to soft crying, "I don't want to be alone again Kaoru, I don't like it."

I sniffled and buried my face in his jacket for good measure making sure he wasn't going to disappear on me.

Mother disappeared, she left me all alone.

They always leave me alone.

"It's ok Sakura, I am not going to leave. We kind of can't anyway." Kaoru promised, his hand rubbing circles on my back. It calmed me down enough to minimize my sobs and soon stop them all together.

"Fujioka, are you?"

"A girl?" I asked softly turning my green eyes on the questioning class rep.

"Yes, but if you tell anyone you will regret it, got it?" I tried to seem as intimidating as possible after my emotional outburst but whether it worked or not, the class rep pretended it did.

"No worries Sakura, you secret's safe with me." he sighed with a soft smile.

"Are you scared?" Kaoru asked after a while of silence, I knew he wasn't talking to me. At this moment I was just trying to close my eyes and breath.

"No, my nerves kind of shut down." Class rep replied honestly, their voices practically whispers.

They had a kind conversation while we waited to be released from this dark room. I was just trying to calm down, and pretend like my outburst didn't occur.

'still one of these days, it will all turn back into that same old grubby pumpkin again." I turned my head from Kaoru's shoulder to look up at him.

Our lives turning back into that same old grubby pumpkin?

I thought back to our little Ouran host club family. he's right in a sense, we won't be able to be like this forever, but I don't think Kaoru realizes that because this happened life will not go back being the same. And change isn't necessarily a bad thing.

I snuggled back into his shoulder content with the feeling. Now this is what I want from life. More opportunities to be this close with him without fearing getting caught, or it not being a reciprocated feeling.

That was until a large band on the door caught our attention. "Kaoru?! Kaoru are you in there!?" We shot up on our feet hearing the sound of Hikaru's voice.

They found us finally!

the doors slammed open to reveal Hikaru, and he and Kaoru shared a brotherly loving embrace.

"uh where's my cousin - Fujioka?" The class rep and I asked realizing a missing person from our group of five.

"Oh yeah, I might have lost track." Hikaru announced finally realizing her absence.

"Lost track!?" I questioned not sure of whether I'm upset with him leaving her, or the fact that she is in a large school by herself while we are hosting a horror tournament.

I was about to go running out of the room to find her, until I heard heavy breathing and panting getting closer to us.

" What is wrong with you? I get us out. You go tearing off by yourself!" Haruhi said between pants and huffs, she must have ran all the way here.

"Sorry" Hikaru apologized, but I couldn't help but find the scene entertaining. He was stuck alone with Haruhi, which I know he likes, but completely dismisses it as soon as Kaoru is involved.

"There you guys are!" We heard Renge cry out after spotting us. " We've been so worried about the four of you!" Kurakano chimed in inspecting the five of us.

"Why did you leave your post in the middle of the tournament? We called off the whole thing to go looking for you!" One of the Class A team boys asked.

"Wait wasn't that you guys trying to scare us?" Kaoru asked, we were all rightfully confused.

"If you guys weren't trying to scare us then who was it that locked us in a room?" I asked not liking the outcome of this one bit.

We were all in confusion until we saw a large shadow up on the ceiling windows that caused us all to scream uncontrollably. It wasn't until we heard laughter among our screams that we finally calmed down enough to realize this was one big nasty joke courteously of the black magic club.

the next day we stood at the announcement board to see the main picture in the school newspaper, that displayed us all being absolutely terrified by a large Belzenef shadow.

"How did we not know that was Belzenef?" Kaoru questioned, 'Probably because our nerves were already in hyper drive to begin with." I answered coolly.

"So I heard, that you are really a fraidy-cat, Kazukiyo, but you still agreed to the tournament, just to be nice?" Kurakano was smiling so fondly towards him I couldn't help but smile at the two.

"Uh yeah, that's it." He mumbled, not sure how to react to her claims.

" I think that's so unbelievably sweet of you!"

Kazukiyo looked absolutely shocked to her confession. It was very sweet to watch.

" Would you look at that? I guess the spell on the carriage can't last forever, after all." Kaoru spoke, his mind back on the story of some pumpkin carriage. he spoke a bit about it last night as well.

"What do you mean?" Hikaru asked, this time not entirely sure what his twin was going on about. Probably a first of many.

"Well, since you ran towards me in that situation, I suppose everything is all right for now." Kaoru said, making me chuckle ever so slightly.

Yup instead of being a man and trying to protect/show off to Haruhi he went running into his twins arms. Nothing is changing just yet.

" Nothing, nothing, just my own private joke. Let's get out of here!" Kaoru said putting a hand on my cousin and Hikaru as he led us all away from the board. I took careful notice as he led my cousin and Hikaru to walk side by side while he hung back ever so slightly.

_'Is he? Setting them up?'_

I watched carefully as his emotions betrayed his true feelings. He may want his twin to take a step out on his own, but for his twin to do that would mean leaving Kaoru behind. Kaoru will need to take a few steps as well.

I looked in front of us a little ways to see my cousin and Hikaru talking, just friendly now but I bet romance could blossom there if given the chance.

And that means Kaoru is not going after Haruhi, whether he is truly interested or not. I smiled at this thought.

_'Maybe I do have a chance then.'_

"Change isn't always bad Kaoru. In fact sometimes it brings out something better than before." I spoke from his side, before timing my steps to be in sync with the younger twins, and slipping a hand in his.

He looked shocked by the gesture but I only grinned at him.

" Come on Kaoru, we will be late for class!" I shouted now jogging my way into class, pulling him along with me. As we passed my unsuspecting cousin and Hikaru, I heard the shout of "hey!" from their lips, before they continued to run after us.

_'I think that knowing these two, will only lead to something better in my future. Not knowing exactly what yet is just part of the adventure.'_

* * *

><p><strong>Well here it is, hope you guys liked it. I am nearing the end of this story so I hope you guys are okay with how I am trying to wrap up. This was a short anime, which was one of the main reasons I like it so much. (Keeps me interested unlike Naruto or Bleach where I grew bored of it after a while). remember to Read and Review if you like, and I will think about the next chapters coming up. I probably wont turn in anything tomorrow since I wont be home but Friday is a possibility.<strong>


	15. It's Kasanoda!

**Chapter 15 up! I am still debating whether I want Kasanoda to have a crush on Haruhi like in the anime, or whether I want him to like Sakura (I'd ship it), or both. I will think on it and decide hopefully by tomorrow. Read, and enjoy.**

* * *

><p>"We love it when you talk like a Samurai, Tamaki!" A few of said boy's customers squealed in delight at Tamaki's less than impressive display. Honestly I don't think he mastered it that well, and Tamaki looked anything but wild or rugged.<p>

"You know, I never would have thought that late-Edo era cosplay would be this popular." Haruhi said by my side looking at our own outfits.

The rest of the host club, were wearing the same design, but as Tamaki's was, it was all from the late-Edo Era.

"Come on, you can't be serious. That's like one of the basics." Hikaru said butting in on our conversation.

"There are plenty of girls that find the late Edo Era totally fascinating, particularly the Shinsengumi." Kaoru filled us in as well.

Honey Sempai decided to walk in on our conversation as well, Haruhi and I turning to the three behind us as we learned."And most of the girls who like it are complete maniacs about it!" He seemed awfully excited about that fact, but I don't think it's something to be happy about.

"Are they popular because of the noble nature in which they sacrifice their young lives for their country?" Renge Appeared from nowhere in cosplay of her own. A beautiful late-Edo era styled Kimono.

"Or could it be because of their stoic determination, their choice to live out their lives by the Bushido Code? Or could it be..." She left off in thought right as the twins set to work on their act.

"That we're intrigued because the worship of this group of renegade young men is somewhat forbidden."

_'Forbidden? Why is it forbidden?'_

_"_The Ikeda-ya Inn maybe well known but it's only because of Hijikata. Just imagining him after the battle of Toba Fushimi." Renge practically fantasized about Hijikata as she spoke so fondly of him." His back to the north as he sorrowfully wandered the streets of his homeland intending to defending the honor of the Shinsengumi all by himself!"

"Oh! I could eat three giant bowls of rice!" She yelled obviously really excited about the story, it was rather entertaining to watch her.

I tried to cover my mouth as a chuckle ensued.

She was growing on me as much as I hate to admit it, much like Tamaki-Sempai. Annoying as hell, but very interesting.

"I guess this would be popular then huh?" Haruhi asked by my side. I turned my head fully towards her with a large grin, "Of course Haruhi, We are dressed as warriors, what can beat that?"

Alright I admit it, I rather like this Cosplay. Shinsengumi are cool, and admirable, and I am proud to be dressed as one.

In other words yes I may be one of the so called fans, but let it be known I wasn't a crazy maniac.

It was so sudden that I about jumped in fright, seeing Mori sempai change so drastically from his calm peaceful pose sitting on one of the host club couches, to grabbing his weapon and stabbing through one of our walls.

I don't know what pissed him off so bad but whatever it was, I pity it.

"Mori senpai!" Haruhi and I yelled in our panic.

" Please calm down, Mori senpai! I know you're upset that you only have one line an episode. We're 3/4 into the season and you haven't had your own episode. Is that it?! I'm sorry!"

I turned towards Tamaki in the mid panic thoroughly confused, and slightly irritated. "What are you talking about, Dope?" I was not answered though, instead Mori Senpai answered us.

"No, We have a trespasser" He spoke in his usual strong, calm voice. He pulled back the door to reveal a man that I honestly have never seen before. He wore the school uniform, but he actually looked more rough than what I would expect a rich student from here to look like.

He had long RED hair, for a boy anyway, and dark golden eyes. His face was handsome but still seemed to be set in a permanent scowl, kind of like Gaara's.

"Takashi Morinozuka!" The man yelled as he lunged up from his feet, looking as if he was going to attack Mori, only to fall to his knees in a low bow.

" Senpai, please take me on as your apprentice!"

'_Well, that was uneventful, I was hoping for some action.'_ I pouted, at the lack of fighting. Don't get me wrong, I would never wish Mori senpai to be hurt, but I am always up to see a good fight.

" Ritsu Kasanoda, 1st year Class D. Heir to the 3rd generation head of the Kasanoda syndicate, the most powerful gang in the Kanto area…." Kyoya was going off on all the basic information he had on this Kasanoda guy.

By the looks of it he is pretty intimidating, and to be honest I am shocked he is a first year. he looked older than that!

" Seriously? But why would a human weapon like yourself want to be Mori senpai's apprentice?" Tamaki asked genuinely curious, which I had to admit, I was too. He seemed to be feared by everyone and a pretty scary guy, what was there to gain at being Mori Senpai's apprentice?

"Well because, look, I may be tough but I'm not a human weapon. I was just born with a face that makes me look mean all the time." He said honestly pushing his fingers together in a rather awkward motion. Poor guy, this must be weird for him.

" Well, at least you're aware of it, Kasanova." The twins said from my right side.

"It's Kasanoda." The red head corrected slightly irritated with the name.

"Bossanova?" I heard The twins, plus Tamaki ask. I quirked an eyebrow at the three. What was so hard with the name Kasanoda?

" I said it was Kasanoda! Do you wanna die?!" He was already angry with them, meaning his temper was extremely short, Not that I had much room to talk.

Before I knew it I noticed that it was only Haruhi, Kyoya, and I on the couch, as the other three hid behind it peering over.

Wimps.

" He really is mean looking." They said intimidated practically shaking in there shoes.

'_Maybe because you guys are so inconsiderate.'_

" Uh sorry about that." Kasanoda calmed down realizing his outburst. "This always happens because of the way I look. I've always had this mean look ever since I was born. Even when I was just a tyke, my dad would say I would be the greatest gangster of all time."

Wow what a proud father. Rejoices in his son being a scary little tyke. Unfortunately I don't think that is what he wants.

" So, ever since I was a kid, I've been taught how to be the Godfather of a gang." he explained, as he looked back on all his teachings as a child.

It must have been rough, growing up in that kind of family. To have to be taught to not make friends, to be tough even as a small child, to not show emotions besides anger.

Though I can just imagine Kasanoda as a small child with the same intimidating face. It was rather comical in a way.

"My pops was a good teacher and he made me a true gangster. That's great and all but everyone is afraid to come near me. Even my fellows are scared of me, So, I'm all alone." Kasanoda was rubbing the back of his head nervously.

He was getting a bit more emotional with every passing second. Now that he realized what all he missed out on as a kid, and still has to miss out on because of his upbringing. He was holding his head in one hand as if trying to repress his thoughts.

"It's like they forget I'm young and sometimes I just wanna play. I wanna get out with my fellows and play a game of Kick the Can!"

I think this was supposed to be much more heartfelt than I was feeling right now, because in all honesty I was thinking that was Ironic and rather amusing to watch.

" But I've been living the life of a gangster and I don't know how to interact with regular people." He continued, looking into his hands.

" Morinozuka senpai, that's why I need you to show me, how do you manage to have so many friends, when you're just as mean looking as me?" Kasanoda spoke straight to Mori now, and as I turned to see said man he seemed shocked.

"You're expressionless, distant, and you hardly ever talk. Plus, you've got a mug that looks like a watchdog from hell. So, how come you've got so many friends? What are you doing that I'm not?"

_'A mug like a watch dog from hell huh?'_

I inspected Mori's face closely, I wouldn't say a watch dog from hell, I mean he was handsome much like the rest of the boys including Kasanoda. He was intimidating I guess, expressionless as well, but not scary.

"Please teach me your secrets! I'm begging you!" Kasanoda was once again on the floor groveling and begging for Mori's help. Mori on the other hand was still shocked at his accusation.

I smiled, this was mildly entertaining. I like this sudden change of events.

Mori, leaned forward leaning his head in his hand in thought, he must be very embarrassed.

"What now Boss?" one of the twins asked Tamaki from their crouching position behind the couch I sat on.

" Don't you think we should do something about this?" Kaoru finished his twins unanswered question.

" Just leave him alone and Don't get involved." Tamaki spoke getting back on his feet at full height.  
>"Like he said, he wants to be Mori senpai's apprentice. So, that means Mori senpai decides what to do. This isn't something that any of us should be interfering with." Tamaki spoke wisely. This would be Mori's decision, so unless he wants our help, we really should be involved.<p>

"Tamaki…." Mori's smooth voice interrupted our small conversation and we all looked over. Mori did not speak any further but the look on his face said it all.

'HELP ME!'

I laughed, thinking it was rather funny to watch. I never heard Mori Senpai speak so much in one day. His quiet and ability to be off on his own, not gaining too much attention wasn't just his act. He truly was that way, so all this attention on him, is foreign and uncomfortable.

" Well, in that case, since you insist, Mori senpai, I, Tamaki Suou promise you I will do whatever I can to assist you." He spoke his hand behind his head in mock gratitude.

"yeah right, you wanted to get involved so bad you couldn't bear it." Haruhi finally spoke up since this whole conversation started.

"No doubt, but that doesn't take away the fun." I said leaning over the couch ever so slightly to speak to her from the other side of Kyoya.

""Now lift your head, Bossanova" Tamaki said lifting said man's chin up off the floor.

"Listen, it's Kasanoda." He corrected Tamaki once more.

Tamaki completely ignored the man though, which is not something you should be doing if you're trying to help them I may add.

"From now on you may address me as Kind, okay Bossanova?"

"pfft, what a joke." I mumbled to no one in particular, but Haruhi agreed with me with an un-amused nod "mhm."

"Are you listening to me Bossanova?!" Tamaki raised his voice, catching the gangster's undivided attention.

" There are many differences between you and our beloved Mori senpai, but there is also one very definitive thing that you are lacking, and that is," Tamaki lifted his finger up in emphasis. "A lovely item."

'A lovely item?" Kasanoda asked shocked, and what I would assume not to keen on the idea of having a lovely item, whatever it may be.

" Bossanova, I would like to introduce you to a lovely item named Mitsukuni. Sure, Mori senpai may be kind of mean looking and he may seem distant when you first meet him. But what if we put Mitsukuni on his shoulders?..." Tamaki gave the description so clearly that I was almost shocked I never noticed.

Mori Senpai's character in the club is practically all set up just because Honey Senpai is his friend.

"Wow, I would have never guessed." I mused from Haruhi's side.

I looked at the completely shocked Mori senpai, probably the most emotion he's shown all day, and according to his look, not even HE knew that was the plan.

I frowned, Mori senpai isn't all that scary though, and I met girls would love him even without Honey senpai in the mix, yeah it is emphasized but not completely based off it.

" Takashi, have you really been using me this entire time?" Honey asked his best friend and cousin, with tears welling up in his eyes.

Mori Senpai shook his head wildly denying the false fact. Poor Mori senpai.

" I'm sorry, but Honey senpai is on a long term lease to Mori senpai right now, so I can't let you borrow him." Tamaki spoke to Kasanoda, my jaw dropping at the statement.

"Hey! You can't just act like honey is some object, he is a person!" I shouted at the Host king but my rant was in vain, no one even bothered to listen to me.

_'jerks!'_ I gave a glare to Tamaki before making a mad dash to Honey's side.

"Is Tama-chan telling the truth?! Are you renting me?!" Poor Honey was about to just pour out in tears.

"No Honey, that's not it at all, You guys were friends way before the Host club. It just so happens that your polar opposite tendencies that girls love are emphasized by the other." I tried to explain to him as Mori Senpai couldn't speak at the moment.

"Oh," He breathed out before turning to Mori with a big grin. "So that's what you meant Takashi?" Mori senpai sighed and nodded, finally able to relax, as Honey ran up to him and giving him a large hug.

I smiled at the two before turning my gaze to Tamaki, my face hardening with a steely glare replacing my kinder features.

He seemed to be waiting for the Hitachiin brothers to do what he asked of them, so I stomped my way over to his taller figure, and leaned up to lay a loud smack on the back of his head.

"Ow! Saku-Chan, what was that for?"

"You need to watch what you say before you say it!" I hissed at him, before walking up to my confused cousin still on the couch.

"Come on Haruhi, we're leaving. See you tomorrow Kyoya-Senpai." I Spoke quickly grabbing my cousin's hand and escaping out the doors with Tamaki's distant cry for his "daughters" behind us.

_'What a dork.'_

The next day I was sitting once again on the large couch between Hikaru and Kyoya, as Kasanoda spoke of someone going after Mori senpai, but honestly I don't see it. Mori Senpai is practically loved by everyone here, how would he be on someone's bad side?

"Don't you worry, your pretty little head about that. Operation Bossanova's Total Image Makeover is in full effect as of right now!" Tamaki and the twins suddenly appeared by a board with a "fool proof plan" decorating it's surface.

"Hold on! What the hell are you talking about?! What do you mean you're starting right now?! He's right now pretended that yesterday never happened?! Thanks to yesterday's makeover, people were even more afraid of me than they're usually are!"

I was thoroughly confused, I left to go home before I got to see what "make over" he was given. What the hell did they do to the poor guy?

"Now hold on a second, Let me explain, Bossanova. We all support you and we're behind you 100%. Yesterday, the twins were just getting a little carried away. I hope you'll forgive them."

"In other words, they purposely dressed him up like an idiot." I mumbled more to myself than anyone else, but I am sure Kyoya and Haruhi could still here the comment.

"I'm sorry, I will follow your lead from here on out." That must have taken a lot of pride.

As soon as that was said Kyoya left the couch leaving Haruhi and I. Kasanoda stood for a little while before taking a seat with us as well.

Haruhi stood to fetch some tea, but I sat still not sure of what to do. Do I start up a conversation? Do I stay quiet and stick to my own?

Ugh curse my faulty communication skills. Luckily my cousin came back to start it up for me. "Hey Casanova?" Haruhi asked gaining the guy's attention.

"Just thought I'd warn you, I wouldn't put too much faith in that bunch if I were you." Haruhi spoke Honestly before taking a seat on beside me.

"Yeah, they tend to create a bigger mess before the solve anything." I added with a small grin towards Kasanoda. Haruhi smiled as well and nodded in agreement.

"Well, thanks, but Morinozuka recommended these guys to me. Besides I don't have much of a choice, they are the only ones willing to help." he said looking down in his lap before raising his head in sudden realization.

"hey I don't think I met you guys before. What are your names?" He asked looking between us.

"I'm Haruhi Fujioka,"

"And I'm Saku Fujioka, We're cousins." We introduced ourselves, and I pointed back and forth between us when admitting our relationship.

"We are both first years, and just like you we were admitted in high school." I spoke the details leaning forward in my seat a bit to grab my hot chocolate in a coffee cup.

"I guess that means we could be friends." Haruhi smiled at this to try and ease Kasanoda's thoughts. We weren't really keen on getting into the guy's plan but the least we can do is be kind to the guy.

The guy seemed shocked at her announcement, I guess he wasn't use to people being kind.

"SO do you guys like to play kick the can?" He asked us, We shared a look, "Well…" She began, "it's not our favorite thing but I guess it could be fun sometimes."

"We didn't play it much growing up, and I guess we don't play games often, but sometimes it's nice just to kick back and relax with that game." I added, looking to Haruhi to see if she agreed with my explanation before we both looked back over to the red head.

The guy seemed at a loss of words, awkward even. His face started to turn an interesting shade of pink.

"What is it?"

I frowned and leaned closer to him putting a hand on his forehead. "You feeling okay? Are you sick, or is it just to hot in this room?" He froze, until Tamaki called for him from across the room.

He turned quickly not even arguing about the lack of his real name. "Yes!"

I turned to Haruhi completely confused, "What's his problem?" I whispered pointing a thumb to the man. She only shrugged not sure either. He must be getting to hot in the room, the boys after all seem to prefer it warmer than what I would prefer it.

'I Think we finally came up with something that will change your tough guy image." Tamaki announced before grabbing something behind his back.

Haruhi and I moved to get a good look at him with the rest of the group, and I could say I almost yelled.

_'What the hell will kitty ears change?!'_

The man only looked more ridiculous, it did nothing to make him look less intimidating!

"The cat monster" Honey spoke, making me happy that someone mentioned something.

The group re rounded talking about the failed plan while I took a stand by the guy's side, crossing my arms. "Tamaki is a bit of an idiot, so I'm warning you now it might only get worse."

The red headed man looked up at me ready to retort when were confronted by the group with a maid outfit. To be honest I was completely shocked that Kasanoda even allowed them to dress him in it.

I didn't like this one bit, as I watched the twins straighten up the outfit when a stranger walked into our room. "Sorry to bother you, but is the young lord Kasanoda in here?"

The look on Kasanoda's face was enough to laugh at but I didn't dare, because I could tell he was in complete embarrassment. Enough embarrassment that even made me embarrassed just watching.

Kasanoda got so angry that he grabbed the poor man by the collar of his shirt, he was beat red and yelling at the guy before throwing the cat ears off and running out of the room.

"Way to go Tamaki, you sure helped him." I sent a rather intimidating glare to said blonde who looked between shocked and scared for his life.

"Young lord!" The man went out after him, and Haruhi went forward to grab the kitty ears.

"Maybe, an image change isn't really what Kasanova needs." She said as she stretched the kitty ears back and forth.

"What he needs is friends, that don't care what he looks like." I said by Haruhi's side crossing my arms once again sending a glare Tamaki's way.

"I think you're right." Honey senpai spoke up hugging his Usa-chan to his chest as he crouched down Next to Haruhi and I.

I sighed and stood up, "Well let's go see if we can't find him Haruhi." She nodded determination written on her face as we ran out of the room to look over the school grounds.

We assumed that he wouldn't be in the school so we decided to explore the grounds of Ouran Academy, checking to fountain, the large grassy area, and lastly the rose maze.

We found him soon sitting by another fountain within the main part of the maze holding a small box in his hands.

Haruhi and I crept closer to see that a small bird was in the box, and I grinned. "awww, he's cute." I spoke up startling the man ever so slightly.

"is that a sparrow?" Haruhi asked as we sat side by side to the man's right.

"Oh Haruhi, Saku! What are you doing here?"

We ignored his question though, not letting him know we were looking for him to see if he was fine. Instead we moved the conversation towards the bird.

"So what happened to him?" she asked looking over to the poor thing.

"I saw it fall from its nest the other day. I could tell it was hurt so I took it to the vet. They say he'd be fine in no time." He held the bird so gently it was almost shocking. This was the side that everyone should see.

"That's good news." I grinned to the little thing, as Haruhi asked if she could feed him. I watched happily staring at the little thing peck at the feed in Haruhi's hand.

I was so enthralled in the bird that I didn't even realize that there was potential danger until I heard a shout of "DUCK!" I looked up wide eyed just as I saw the smaller blond kick a can out of mid air, the only thing making a mark is the bright red paint that splattered across Haruhi's arm and my chest.

In the middle of the exciting moment the injured sparrow jumped up and flew away.

"Haruhi! Saku what happened! Is that blood!?" I looked over my shoulder to see Tamaki senpai running towards us in a panic and then making a scene by our side.

"Tamaki this color is way too bright to be blood you dope!" I shouted to the over dramatic king.

"Would you calm down. it's just a little paint." Haruhi further explained inspecting our soiled clothes.

"Are you guys alright?" We turned to the red head and nodded with a little hum of approval. "We're fine." I voiced our thoughts.

"Damn it, you big behemoth! You're playing dirty Kasanoda! First you go and kidnap our gang boss' kid!"

"And then you make us deal with your damn muscle bound lackeys?! We know that you kidnapped the kid! Just give him back now!" The men in Mori-Senpai's strong grip yelled fighting against this restraint.

"We've heard enough out of you! We'll shut you up! " the twins shouted grabbing out some rope and metal pieces. Where do they carry these things anyway?

Mori, Honey, and Kasanoda were speaking to each other as Haruhi and I inspected each other's outfits. "We're gonna have to change." I told her and she nodded before announcing it to the guys.

"Want us to help you?" The twins asked us gaining a glare. "Drop dead!" We shouted before walking up to the school to get out of our paint covered clothes and get them fixed before they dried.

"what perverts." I said lifting my hands behind my head as we traveled. "Yeah, they're awfully cheeky." Haruhi agreed. It only took a few minutes before we found ourselves in the club's host room.

I searched for my bag with an extra pair of clothes, and escaped into the prep room with Haruhi. I unbuttoned the suit and shrugged it off, when the sound of a moving curtain and looked up to see Kasanoda.

It took a few seconds for my brain to process the situation, but as soon as I did I grabbed a piece of clothing and covered my exposed bra and chest. My face as darker than my hair color and Haruhi's matched her back to the man but her face to me.

"G-Get out!" Haruhi yelled for the both of us.

_'What is with these boys and just walking in on each other changing!?'_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Alright how do you think it was? What do you guys think about who Kasanoda should like? I understand that in the anime he liked Haruhi but he liked her because she was so excepting and cute, which I kind of think Sakura could be that way too. I will ultimately make the decision but I'd like your guys's thoughts on it! obviously this is still a kaoruxSakura fanfic so nothing is coming from it besides a crush, (Even Though I think it would be impossibly cute).<em>**

**_Read, review, love ya guys!_**


	16. Kasanoda continuation

**Yes this is much shorter than my original posts but in my defense there isn't much in this episode. It is just an continuation of the episode beforehand. So think of this as just a continuation of the chapter before hand. I was going to fit them in the same chapter but I was too tired last night and just wanted to post something so I split it up. Hope that's fine with you guys.**

* * *

><p>After Kasanoda's yell, he slammed the door shut leaving us to worry on our own. We shared an exasperated look before returning to dressing up in new clothes. "If that wasn't the most embarrassing thing in the world, it was at least top five." I mumbled lifting the shirt over our head.<p>

"He knows were girls now too." Haruhi spoke getting a new Ouran top on. I didn't have an extra top like her, just a plain black T-Shirt but it wasn't that big of a deal being as it is the end of the day.

We heard the boys picking and intimidating poor Kasanoda so Haruhi and I hurried to get out of the room. "Come on guys , Stop scaring him." Haruhi said getting out of the room first, as I followed. "Besides if I remember right, Boss walked in on Haruhi changing before." I growled giving the deteriorating Tamaki.

"Sorry Kasanoda, They are rather over the top." I said turning to face the guy rubbing the back of my head with a grin. I was still slightly embarrassed but it was an accident after all.

"Yeah and it doesn't matter to us, You can tell who ever you want to." Haruhi and I smiled at him but the twins didn't seem to impressed.

"So Bossanova." Hikaru said still looking rather intimidating with a bat in hand.

"Since you know they're girls are you in love?" Kaoru sounded a bit odd when he said that, so I turned to look at his face. "Don't be ridiculous Kaoru, just because were girls doesn't mean he likes either of us." I then turned to Hikaru suddenly remembering what he said.

"And it's Kasanoda! What is up with you guys and not calling him by his name!?"

I looked up at said man's face to see it a deep red, "Are you okay Kasanoda?"

"Oh yeah fine, I just need to go home." He said before rushing out of the room in a hurry.

"Wow you guys must have really freaked him out." Haruhi said feeling sorry for the poor guy as I checked my watch.

"Haruhi it's late, we got to start supper before Ronka get's home."

"Oh yeah!, See you guys tomorrow." Haruhi waved as we started walking out the door. "Don't hold it against the guy, he has had a rough day!" I shouted rushing out the door as well to go home.

"Oh Kasanoda, you're here early. Are you our guest?" I looked over at the red headed student who walked up to me as I stood next to my usual table.

"Well, yeah that's right." He said sitting down on the smaller couch. I grinned, glad he wasn't afraid to come back after the boys were practically threatening him yesterday.

"Do you want tea? How do you usually like it?" I asked getting it set up exactly how I was taught. I don't like tea nor coffee but I do know how to prepare it.

"Oh let me help you." He tried to help set the tea table but I wasn't allowing it with a small pout. "No, I am the host, just sit back and relax." I said putting a few sugar cubes in the tea cup, and stirring it expertly.

"Here, I hope it's okay." I said handing the cup over to him as I sat by his side.

It was rare for me to get customers without Haruhi by my side, but this was just Kasanoda, a friend rather than girls I have to impress.

"So I am impressed, you're not embarrassed about being in a place like this." I grinned at him sitting back on the couch.

'Y-Yeah, you're really good at this." He said looking around the room.

"Oh well it wasn't that hard. All I do is relax and be myself and I guess that's all you need to be." I shrugged, thinking back on all my conversations with the ladies.

Kasanoda and I were in the middle of small talk when I saw a very quiet Tamaki walking up to us very robotic like before sitting down practically right between My guest and I. "Eh Tamaki? I'm kind of in the middle of speaking." I said staring at the distraught man.

"You can't sit in the middle of their talk Senpai, here play with this." I don't know what his issue was but Haruhi quickly came over to remove him from between the two of us and sat him at another couch near us, and giving him a small puzzle toy.

"Eh sorry about that Kasanoda, I don't know what's into him today." I apologized to the red head , and luckily he didn't mind at all. "Daddy won't stand for that!" Kasanoda and I shot our heads up, to see Tamaki storming over here and grabbing the red head by the collar and lifting him up.

"What are you even doing here Kasanoda! Didn't you repair bonds with your fellow gang members?! Weren't you gonna play kick the can with them! Why are you harassing one of my daughters! As her father I forbid you to see her!"

My mouth hung open at that statement. Daughter? Seriously when did he get the power to yell at guests because of some mental family persona he put on our group?

"Wait what?" Kasanoda didn't seem as intimidated now and actually rather annoyed at Tamaki's claim.

"Well I'm not her father by blood."

"Well are you married to her mother then?" He asked straightly but he knew the answer to it obviously, just making a point.

"Well know I never even met the woman." Tamaki's voice became meeker and less intimidating.

"Well then I guess you are not her father." With that Tamaki practically withered away from the scene, and Haruhi came running up profusely apologizing. Apparently she tried to stop him but he was too fast and determined.

Kasanoda and I went to sitting back down on the couch as we watched the whole Host club, except Haruhi who was offering tea to the other guests, gathered around our over protective and deteriorating senpai.

"Is he alright over there? I mean I didn't say anything to set him off did I?" Kasanoda asked genuinely worried about the poor second year. "Nah, don't worry about it. I think he does act like a father in many ways to Haruhi and I, so he probably just took it to heart."

"hey Sakura, do you think that maybe we can hang out more often? I mean since you entertain girls all day that it may be more interesting if I came around." He asked his face suddenly tuned and faced straight forward. "I mean if, you want that, that is."

_'Is he still afraid of me not wanting to be seen near him because others think he's scary? Or maybe he thinks I think he's scary? Poor guy.'_

"Sure! Then we can get to know each other better!" I smiled at the man.

He was silent for a second and I almost feared he didn't hear me, but then he opened his mouth again.

"Sakura I, I just wanted to tell you that…" He was face red and shaking a bit. I guess he wasn't use to making friends so easily, especially if I am the first friend he has outside of his "fellas".

"You're excited about having a new friend too huh? Someone you can relate too?" I smiled and looked forward thinking of all the friends I had here. "I don't know anyone outside of the host club really, and I think we have lots in common so this will be lots of fun. I think we will be great friends."

He was still red but not near as much before looking down in his lap. A nervous habit I picked up on. "Yeah, we're going to be great friends, best friends even. Forever!" He seemed awfully excited about it but I didn't judge him for it. This is after all probably one of the first real friendships he has outside of the gang.

I was so happy to hear that, that I was almost blindsided when suddenly a whole bunch of girls ran up, tears in their eyes wanting to be friends with him as well.

I smiled, see I knew all it took was one friend before everyone started to see him as the great guy he is and would want to follow suit.

I walked over to Haruhi's side with a big grin, "That was really cute huh." I said pointing to all the girls crowding around the red headed boy. "All he wanted was friends and now he has a bunch of them!" I said moving my arms out away from my body showing the "big" sized group he has.

She laughed but nodded with me, right before The twins announced that we were going to all play a big game of kick the can. I wasn't to interested in the game nor knew how to play that well but I did go out and cheer on on friends as they went.

The last thing we did that day was decide of a game of hid and seek which I gladly became a part of. I rocked at this game.

Once Kasanoda started counting I ran up into a tall tree beside the rose maze, only to notice that two other figures were already there. "Honey-Senpai? Mori-Senpai?"

The two looked down at me and helped me up further so I could rest on a branch between the two of them. Each of us facing in so we formed a tiny half circle and we all faced each other in a way.

Below we watched as Tamaki dragged my cousin into the rose maze to hide. I sighed as I looked down at the two. "It's amazing that he does all of these stunts and doesn't realize his own feelings." I mumbled, not realizing the other two heard me until a little grunt came from Mori senpai.

Honey nodded as well as We now seen the twins and Kyoya come up and start talking to the hiding hosts before crouching under the table as well. They really sucked at hiding places.

"So Hika-chan may seem oblivious but deep down he is starting to understand his feelings? And been though it's clear to the rest of us how Tama-Chan feels, he is still completely in the dark about it himself?" Honey senpai asked, his voice still childlike but he still had much more wisdom than I would have expected from him.

"yeah." Mori senpai agreed while I nodded. Between those two I wasn't sure who was going to man up first nor who I would want to man up first. Both had their good points but both also had their bad, but at the same time it isn't my decision to make either.

"Well what about Kao-Chan and kyo-Chan? Between the two of them, I am sure there is someone even more oblivious than Tama-chan." Honey Senpai said before looking over at me, and tilting his head. He then looked back at the group, "Even if it's about someone else."

I wasn't sure what he meant with the last part but I looked down at the two other hosts. I still wanted to believe that Kaoru wouldn't go after Haruhi but Maybe he did still have feelings for her, You never know. And I didn't even think about Kyoya in all this.

Did he have a crush on my sister as well….

But honey said "Even if it's somebody else… Does he secretly love Renge? I made a disgusting face without meaning to. I sure hope not I can't stand the girl and I honestly don't see Kyoya with her. I sighed, and shrugged.

I guess I will never know huh. "Considering that, I wonder if something big is going to happen before we graduate." Honey Senpai spoke looking up in a wondering motion. "You never know." Mori answered with a thoughtful look as well.

I thought for a while, "I feel like something is going to happen." I mumbled chiming into the boys' conversation. They nodded adding a little "mhm", before we stayed silent once again. I think we all knew that we weren't going to be found for a while but we all were interested in observing the group of hosts below us.

I stared at Kaoru, and smiled softly. I couldn't help but think of how cute he looked crouching under that table, arguing with the "boss". And seeing Kyoya actually participate and purposely bother Tamaki made me grin as well.

What an odd bunch of boys.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright once again sorry it was so short, I wanted to combine chapter 15 and 16 into 1 chapter but I was to tired last night to finish this up so I just split it so I could post something last night. read review as always, love you lovelies! so the mentioning of "Even if it was with someone else" was a last minute decision. I realized that Tamaki, and Hikaru are definitely in love with Haruhi and I thought well hey, Kaoru and Kyoya can both like Sakura. The only difference is everyone knows Kyoya's continues to be oblivious and it isn't as seen like Tamaki or Hikaru's affection. This is a Kaoru love fic after all so that one was obvious but I decided to change it up a bit there. I kind of feel bad since I think Kyoya would be a better fit for Sakura sometimes, but at the same time I am already dead set on Kaoru. Anyway it is half and half now. A king and a twin like Haruhi and the shadow king and a twin like Sakura. It appeals to my slight OCD as well lol. just thought I better mention that.<strong>


	17. The magical Dance at the Ouran Fair

**This is the biggest chapter so far, for obvious reasons I decided that instead of splitting the chapter in two by episodes like the last two chapters, I would jsut push it all in one since i had more time. This is the final chapter of the cutesy little story, so I hope you enjoy and sorry for the sucky ending.**

* * *

><p>I walked onto the school grounds with Haruhi and Kyoya as we watched Kaoru telling directions to the working men. I was confused, when they said a school fair I was think more of…<p>

"Uh, aren't school fairs meant to be, I don't know, more about students proudly showcasing unique things they made by hand?" Haruhi asked from my side.

yes that is exactly what I thought a school fair was suppose to be about. We both looked up towards our senpai as he explained what Ouran Academy's version of a school fair is. Planning and leadership skills which makes a lot of sense considering what they are being raised to be.

"Oh."

"Whoa, whoa!" I looked over my shoulder in an instant to see Hikaru and Mori holding the reigns of a… horse drawn carriage?! what the heck?!

"Saku-chan, Haru-chan!" honey cheered and waved to us from inside the carriage. The other blonde dope was up and waving too practically dancing in the carriage as he called to us. "Climb o board! We're rehearsing for the big Ouran Fair parade!"

Haruhi and I shared a horrified glance before I felt like I was being pushed towards the carriage. I looked up to see none other than Kyoya a hand on my back as he practically guided Haruhi and I in.

Kaoru hopped in before us, and I was sat in between him and Honey on one side, while Haruhi sat in between Kyoya and Tamaki. I was sinking further in my seat as I was well aware of the eyes on us at the moment.

So many eyes!

"hey you know you gotten good at this." Kaoru complimented his twin who was still driving us with Mori senpai.

"There's nothing to it. You should have practiced with me earlier." Hikaru said looking over his shoulder with a small smile, before quickly looking back at the road ahead.

"Well, just because we're twins doesn't make both of us good drivers." Kaoru chuckled before turning back around to face the right way.

"It's kind of neat having us all together like this for a carriage ride, huh?" Honey senpai seemed to be having the time of his life, and to be honest I would be too if it wasn't for the hundred of eyes staring at us.

Kaoru must have noticed my distress because he leaned over and whispered in my ear, "Don't worry about the staring. They just wish they were in here too. No one's laughing at you." I smiled up at the twin.

"I guess you're right. This isn't so bad huh?" I started to really look around and truly enjoy the ride.

* * *

><p>Opening Ceremony Haruhi and I were in the central building salon pushing carts filled with treats, as the host club was open for the public. meaning we were not just in our specific room anymore. In fact we were not only hosting and entertaining our normal guests either, we had to entertain everyone including their parents.<p>

Kyoya told us it means we have to up our game so I was nervous. Haruhi and I were confused and irritated as we watched the parents swoon over the host members. I still found Tamaki so odd so why would a grown woman fall for his antics! And some odd pair of older ladies though Mori and Honey were brothers!

Well they are cousins so they were related in a way, but certainly not brothers. I was glad to see the boys didn't do their brotherly love act but they did pull the mommy daddy are never around card and how lonely they were. I just couldn't believe my ears.

"What a bunch of bull" I whispered in Haruhi's ear as we walked around serving treats and making small talk with some of the hosts who wanted it. "I hear ya." She whispered back.

I was chatting with Kyoya after Haruhi left, about the budget that Tamaki was going over. This was over the top and I was sort of worried that Kyoya was going to have to come up with something to repay whatever debt Tamaki's antics got us in.

I didn't even realize when a man walked up to us, until a hand suddenly struck Kyoya's face leaving me in pure shock and horror. "Kyoya senpai!' I quickly got down on my knees in front of the shadow king, grabbing his glasses from him.

he took the glasses with a small thanks but didn't let me get a good look at his face, and I turned around in a hurry as I heard the man's cruel words. "Is this how my son has been wasting his time?" he wasn't facing us but that's probably a good thing considering I was giving him a harsh glare.

"You're an embarrassment to the Otori name." With that he walked away leaving us all to stand in shock. "What- What a jerk!" I hissed glaring at his retreating back, my hands balling in fists. How can a man like that, be upset with what Kyoya has done?! He was talented!

"Don't worry about it Sakura.' Kyoya mumbled, I turned around once again to face him this time trying to look at his face, as the other members asked if he was fine. he only sighed before turning around not letting me look at his cheek, "Don't worry about it. It's not like I haven't been expecting this."

I pouted staring at his retreating back. A father like that doesn't deserve such a talented son, not if he isn't going to recognize it and treat him respectfully.

I followed Kyoya though finding him trying to clean his glasses off away most of the guests. "Hey." I said sternly getting his attention before he looked back down. "what is it Sakura?"

I frowned not sure what I was doing exactly. Kyoya was a strong person and I highly doubted he would take anyone's help, but on the other hand I am strong too, and don't take no for an answer.

So I didn't speak, instead I walked straight up to him and lifted his chin up shocking him, as I inspected the reddened cheek. I touched it lightly, and nodded. I took out a tiny bottle from my pocket and started to rub it into the cheek.

'What are you-?" he tried to pull away but I wouldn't allow him.

"It's a sap I use on myself after a battle. It helps with swelling and bruising. So your cheek will sting for a bit, but it won't become unsightly." I spoke, as I finished up. "there." I inspected the cheek and smiled softly. "good as new."

I put the little bottle back in my pocket, glad that I still carried the thing on me. I looked back up to see that Kyoya was still cleaning his glasses from the invisible specs. "Kyoya senpai?"

He didn't answer me besides a little hum in response. 'I know it's none of my business… and I know you won't feel comfortable talking about it…" I thought of what I was going to say carefully.

"and I understand I don't know everything." I added with a little nod before looking up at him. "but I do know enough to say that he doesn't appreciate you as much as he should. And that despite what he says, I think you're doing something great."

I stared back for a little while longer before smiling a familiar unknowing smirk. "You say things without realizing what they do to people." He said with a chuckle. I frowned, and tilted my head.

"what is that suppose to mean."

He only gave me a knowing smirk, 'nothing at all. Thanks Sakura."

With that he walked away to speak to the other guests, leaving me absolutely confused. I didn't know what he was talking about but at least he seemed back to his normal self and that's all that mattered.

I took that as my leave and did as Kyoya did, finding customers to speak to, making my way through the hall before finding that the hosts gathered at the tables off in a corner.

I walked closer, ready to take a break from all the chatting I had to do to even get to this side of the room. Once I got there they were talking about some lady, an Éclair, that Tamaki is apparently escorting throughout the school.

"Who is she?" I asked getting in on the conversation as I moved closer to the table that Kyoya sat at since the other was full of the other hosts. 'We don't know." Hikaru answered me with a short shrug.

"I can tell you." I looked up shocked as Renge walked up to us, her voice much more solemn than usual, it was starting to worry me.

"Eclair Tonnerre, she's the youngest daughter of the renown French Tonnerre family. They descend from royalty." She explained not seeming to happy about the little fact.

"Indeed. The family has quite a history. Their wealth is something of a legend among financial heavyweights." Kyoya said, taking a break from tapping away at his computer to look at Renge and the rest of us.

"In fact, just being associated with them makes you part of a very elite group. They also own Grand Tonnerre, a firm that's been buying up a lot of businesses in Japan lately. Of course, that doesn't explain why Lady Eclair has come here to visit Tamaki." he said continuing his tapping.

I noticed Haruhi standing still a little ways away from us listening in on our conversation. Her behavior seemed peculiar to me, it didn't settle right in my stomach. Though I can't blame her, hearing about Éclair gave me a bad feeling as well.

_'Who was she to Tamaki? And why did she suddenly show up?'_

* * *

><p>I sighed for the umpteen time today as I looked around the full room. I had to do another costume change, since Tamaki planned three different outfits for tonight. I went from a waiter looking outfit to a more formal white suit.<p>

I was starting to wear down really fast and I couldn't help but realize that Haruhi was missing until she appeared through the doors finally dressed in the same outfit as the rest of us. "there you are! I was getting worried!" I said walking up to my cousin with a grin.

"I wonder where Tamaki is, He was looking forward to this the most." Hikaru said from his spot at the table."

Haruhi seemed to snap at that. 'he is in the third music room entertaining miss Éclair."

My eyebrows shot up at the tone of her voice.

"if I didn't know any better I'd say that you were jealous." Kaoru Teased, but Haruhi only glared.

"As I said before I'm not jealous!"

My eyebrows shot up further at this. I took in her appearance, the angered eyes, the puffy cheeks, the way she stood.

_'Was she jealous?'_

"Look. I- I just think that he's being even more irresponsible than usual today. You said it yourself, Kyoya senpai. He's impulsive." She pat out, her eyes narrowing slightly.

I didn't say a word, just watched her reactions.

"True. He certainly is. But in this instant, he's obeying the whim of his grandmother." Kyoya said from his spot tapping away at the laptop in his hands.

"Um, you know, now that I think about it, Tamaki senpai's grandmother seemed a little cold toward him earlier. Is there some special reason for that?" Haruhi said her eyes changing from narrowed slits of anger to questioning large orbs.

"Huh?" I must have missed something important because everyone seemed to know about this besides me.

"Well everyone else knows about it." Hikaru said shrugging his shoulders a faraway look in his eyes.

"You see, Tamaki senpai is an illegitimate." Kaoru admitted to us, My jaw practically dropping.

They went on to tell us how Tamaki's father was in an arranged marriage but on a trip to France, he fell in love with a beautiful woman, and they had Tamaki. Apparently His father was going to divorce his wife and marry Tamaki's mother but his mother objected.

Soon Tamaki's mother grew ill ad couldn't raise him in Japan so she continued to raise him in France until Tamaki's grandmother grew fearful of not having an heir and so she practically bribed Tamaki's mother into letting him go.

It was Tamaki who made the decision wanting his mother to be well taken care of even if it meant not being able to see her again.

"Not long afterward, either out of anguish or just plain guilt of handing over her son away for financial security, Tamaki's mother left France in shame and went into hiding. Her current whereabouts are unknown. To this day, he's never seen her again, not once." Kyoya finished.

I sat by Haruhi on a fountain as I listened to the story. I tried really hard not to let a tear fall but I was afraid I was going to fail.

_'_"_She can't leave me she promised me! She cannot not leave!"_

"_She cannot abandon me… she promised."_

_I remember that, losing my mom so suddenly, my fear of being left alone. I love my mom so much I could barely stand it. To be torn away from her by a another human being instead of death would have just been unbearable, and unforgivable._

_"_It's easy to feel sorry for him, but the hardships he endured as a child helped mold him into the person he is today. He'll be fine." Kyoya said giving us a soft smile from across the room.

"The host club is his refuge, which means when it's all said and done, he still has us." I thought about that and looked to all my new friends I made this year and smiled.

'_ Yeah, he has us.'_

_At this thought the doors opened, revealing the one and Only Tamaki. I almost wanted to give him a hug, but I refrained from doing so._

_"Tama-Chan!" Honey yelled excitedly, but nothing else came out. He didn't look like Tamaki, he was so lifeless, and that strange girl was beside him. I took this time to evaluate her._

_She had a thin feminine figure, with long light brown hair, and cold, scrutinizing yes. I guess some would consider them pretty, but I couldn't get over the judgmental look within them._

" Everyone, I have an important announcement." He did not look up as he spoke, making my stomach drop to a level I didn't think it could go. I had a bad feeling about this.

"As of today, Lady Éclair Tonnerre and I are officially engaged. Furthermore, the host club will be permanently dissolved after the Ouran Fair. That is all." My mouth was slightly agape as I tried to comprehend the words that just left his mouth.

I mean, I have been dreaming of this day since I started but It never ended like this, and I wasn't as close to these guys then like I am now. To be honest I wasn't thinking it would end for a long while!

* * *

><p>The next day felt odd, Haruhi and I acted as normal as we possibly could but we couldn't hide it all that well. Ronka about threw a fit when I skipped breakfast this morning and went straight to the door to put my shoes on and head to school.<p>

The Ouran Fair was today so we were still overly dressed and entertaining much more people than usual. I was standing with the rest of the host club watching Haruhi's chat with the Éclair girl closely. Making sure I can intervene as soon as it was necessary.

I wasn't paying too much attention to Their conversation but I knew it was about what Tamaki sad yesterday. We still couldn't believe he would just disband us so quickly.

"All right gentlemen, no more idle chatter. Our guests are waiting for us." Kyoya came clapping his hands lightly to catch our attention. I looked over at him with a pout, but didn't object.

" Senpai, it's like you don't even care." Kaoru said obviously hurt about the situation. We all were but at the same time, we are not suppose to let it interfere with our jobs.

"It's our job to take care of our guests to the best of our abilities. Remember, they're looking to all of us to entertain them. Their happiness is the utmost importance." Kyoya spoke fixing his glasses. I faced him and nodded, as I heard the twins groan behind me.

"He's right Kao-Chan!" Honey shouted tackling Kaoru down and away to the guests. "Honey senpai! What are you doing!" The twin shouted as he was pushed over and over again.

"Come on Hikaru." Mori said as he literally picked up the older twin as he shouted, "Let go Mori senpai." Hikaru protected as he was carried away as well.

I stared wide eyed at the spectacle before looking back at Kyoya still shocked. He grinned that knowing smirk before lifting out his hand to me. I sighed but allowed him to lead me over to Haruhi who just got done with her chat with the infamous Éclair.

" Thank you for all of your hard work, You two. After that request from Lady Éclair, your debt has been paid. You two are finally repaid us for that Renaissance vase you broke. So you are free to quit the Host Club, if you want." Kyoya spoke calmly, but something about his words seemed a bit off. Like I couldn't believe him at all.

I was about to say that we'd stay until the end like the rest until I heard a familiar clacking of shoes. I turned slightly to see Kyoya's father walking behind us and stopping right behind Kyoya as another man who is was following him bowed respectfully to Kyoya senpai.

" When they're young, many assume they have all the time in the world, really. That is never the case Don't waste your time with something that will ultimately have no value." His words were venomous, but this time I wasn't frozen, in fact I was bubbling over in anger.

"You don't know anything about this Host club!" I shouted towards the man, completely disregarding Kyoya's shocked face as I yelled at his father. His father didn't even look back at me making me glare, not liking how he acted as if I didn't exist but he did stop at hearing my voice.

" Kyoya senpai works around the clock to make sure that everyone here is enjoying themselves." I thought back to all Kyoya senpai really does for the club which when put into perspective is an unimaginable amount.

"And did you ever stop to think that entertaining others might give each of us some fulfillment?! How can you possibly say that what we do here is just a waste of our time?! It isn't all about money or figures! Sometimes there is something else to be gained!" I hissed, my hands balling into fists at my sides as I shook slightly.

" I don't care what you say. I think Kyoya senpai is amazing, he works hard, and you don't deserve him if you won't recognize this." I was more calm when I said this, thinking that a the man wouldn't listen to my words anyway, so I'd only be wasting my anger on a wall.

But that doesn't mean that it was pointless to say what I was. This man needed to hear it more than anyone!

He kept walking forward once I was done not turning around to say a word. I didn't care though, I wasn't going to waste my breath any longer on that man. Instead I just glared at his retreating back.

I sighed and looked up at Kyoya who was looking at me shocked. "I'm sorry if I embarrassed you senpai."

he only smiled and turned around fully, "Come on we got to get dressed for the last part of the Fair. Wouldn't want to be late would we?" I smiled happy that he wasn't angry at me and once again allowed him to lead me out of the room to where the rest of the Host club was.

I was handed a bang by Kaoru, who was already dressed along with Everyone else but Me and Kyoya who was already dressing in another room. "These are your guys' costumes so go get changed." They said already in older looking French styled suits.

When I opened up the bag I about screamed, before storming out of the room. "Why is this a dress?!" I asked very upset with the outfit, crossing my arms in a full on pout. "Oh come one Sakura! it's just cosplay! and it will only be for one day!"Kaoru said trying to talk me into wearing the ugly thing.

"I don't care! You know I don't like dresses, and why is it that Haruhi and I are the ones wearing dresses!? We are suppose to be guys too!" I shouted making him back up ever so slightly with a cheesy grin on his face.

"Come on Sakura, please? You wouldn't want your cousin to be the ONLY girl would you?" I didn't budge instead I just gave him a very unimpressed glance.

Yes, yes I would leave her to be the only one dressed as a girl. I did it before in fact on the first day of the host club. "Please? For me?" My eye twitched at that. I hated that phrase, especially when It came from Kaoru, because in all honesty. It might actually work.

He seemed to notice this and grinned wider getting slightly closer making me fell very uncomfortable. "Please? I picked it out special, and I would love to see you in it." His tone reminded me of Tamaki, the way he tried to get girl's to swoon for him.

I hated it.

"Fine." I hissed lowly to him still giving him a harsh glare despite the rather large blush I was trying to make disappear on my cheeks. "But you owe me big time." I said pointing a finger into his chest angrily before turning around and grudgingly going back into the dressing room.

It wasn't just because I hated being girly, though I admit it isn't my thing. I just never thought I'd look good in a dress, in fact every time I wore one in the past people always gave weird looks and even said that I looked odd in it. I guess it is because it was too much of a shock going from jeans, t-shirts, and my karate gear to a very feminine outfit.

I sighed as I took the dress out of the bag and sighed in relief to see that unlike Haruhi's it was a Sea green, with gold trimming, and a white secondary color. It was a the exact same dress to Haruhi's besides the color, but I won't complain. It was better than PINK any day.

I got suited up as fast as possible, and finished attaching the hair extensions making me look like I had long wavy hair again.

_'Maybe I should grow my hair out again?'_ I looked at myself in the mirror, admiring how I looked with long hair instead of the boyish cut it was originally in. I didn't really care but it has been years since I had long hair, and I kind of missed it despite it being a hassle.

I walked out of the room to join the rest as they cooed over my dress. It wasn't till I got out that I realized that Kaoru and I had nearly matching dress. His color of green was emerald instead of sea foam but green was green.

'I was right, It really does look good with your eyes." Kaoru spoke up with a smile as the twins looked me over. The dress would match my eyes most definitely, but hearing Kaoru say that made me blush scarlet.

_'curse that boy and his compliments!'_

"He didn't answer." Kyoya spoke from the window. We all looked up and frowned. This must mean Tamaki really isn't coming.

" I can't believe senpai didn't show. I really thought he was gonna make it despite what she said." Haruhi looked heart brown and it just crushed me. I sat down next to her and held her and giving it a little squeeze.

I wanted to make all the hurt go away. To make her smile again, but I knew I couldn't this time. This time I would have to just be as supportive as I possibly can.

"How can he be so stupid!?" I looked up shocked at Kyoya's sudden outburst.

" Evidently, Tamaki is planning to return to France."

"What!?" I yelled completely shocked. This didn't sound like Tamaki at all!

"You're kidding me! They can't just end it so suddenly!" I looked over at Hikaru to see him shaking, ready to burst into tears. I didn't think about how it would affect the twins. They just opened up to everyone after being on their own for years. Now that the host club was disbanding it was like shoving them back on their own.

"Tamaki!" Kyoya shouted looking out the window. The boys rushed up with him, but I stayed back holding Haruhi's hand, looking down to see her face through her hair.

"Haruhi?" I asked, but we didn't have any time to speak. Kyoya suddenly told us we had to go and I was being dragged off by Kaoru to where Kyoya's limo was. Kyoya asked if we could get a ride but we were surrounded by a large group of men in heavy armor.

My eyes widened in fear and shock, but Kaoru shoved me behind him and Hikaru as Hikaru did the same to Haruhi.

"Damn it!" Kyoya shouted hitting a fist against the car causing a large dent to appear. I was shocked by the brute force, but the police task force was a bit more intimidating at the moment and they demanded nearly all my attention.

There was a roaring thunder of horse gallops and suddenly Mori senpai and Honey senpai appeared with the horse drawn carriage that we rode on yesterday.

" Hikaru, take the carriage. If you use the back hills bypass, you can cut them off." Mori said as he jumped out of the carriage as well. Seeing them made me gain up some more courage and I started to walk forward, until I was tugged to a stop by a hand. "Sakura!"

I looked back at the worried Kaoru but smiled awkwardly. "It's okay Kaoru, I um, was kind of trained in this anyway." I said looking down awkwardly at the dress. "In fact, you better go with Hikaru. I don't want you to see me… in action okay?" I then continued to walk forward until I stopped next to Mori senpai.

"Is that a Haruno?" I heard one of the men ask, a slight fear struck in the voice.

Another thing no one knew about my family. We were known for being doctors and our strange hair colors, but we were also known for the great fighting skills in the men. I am one of the only girl's being trained by the Haruno's. I was just as skilled as the men were, though it took much longer than them to show potential.

"A Haruno?" Mori and Honey asked quietly as well. I grinned at them sheepishly. "My father was a Fujioka, but my mother was a Haruno. That's why my last name doesn't match but the characteristics are all there."

They only nodded still focusing on our enemy ahead of us. I'm sure they heard about my family now, and are able to put the pieces together themselves. after all great fighters knows other great fighters as well, much like rich families know other rich families.

I heard Kyoya shout orders and for the carriage to start riding off, which set us in motion. I quickly set off to attack the closest men I could, considering this dress gave me limited mobility. I made the fighting quick, and easy. Immediately going to the pressure points knowing the men out one by one, getting a large amount down in the least amount of time.

"Sakura!" I ducked as I heard my name being yelled at the same time as a hand came and flew where my head was suppose to be. I turned around to see Honey senpai take out the man who snuck up behind me. "thanks senpai!"

I wasn't able to pause for a mere second so I snapped back into action making my motions quick and precise. The one best thing about planning to be a doctor, and having medical training is the knowledge of all the bodies vital areas, weak spots, and most importantly pressure points.

It was why my family was so famous, we could take down men quickly and effortlessly because of our sharp eye, precise attacks, and vast knowledge. At this moment I was extremely proud to be a Haruno.

I stayed close to Kyoya making sure he wasn't going to get hurt knowing he was not a fighter like the rest of us, and by the time a few minutes passed by all the men were down and stacked on top of each other in a big pile.

I was panting lightly beside Kyoya as Honey senpai wiped off his hands " I warned you guys, picking on my friends is big no-no!" I laughed at the childlike saying that just came from one of the most intimidating fighters I have ever met.

"So you finally admitted it. I thought you'd never say it out loud." Kyoya spoke from my side, causing me to look at him wide eyed. "You new?!" I asked shocked, but I probably shouldn't have been. This is Kyoya after all, He knew everything.

"Are you really surprised?" he asked with his usual smirk as he pushed up his glasses. I pouted an gave him a half hearted glare. "No." I huffed crossing my arms. "I guess you would know, Our family is well known for it after all. It's only right that you would know of their fighting skills, if you knew of my generous heritage."

"That was amazing Saku-chan!" Honey squealed running up to me and putting me in a big hug. "Well you guys were nothing to sneeze at either senpai." I said blushing as I practically held the upper class-man.

Honey senpai and Mori senpai had more skills, and moves than I did, in all honestly. They are older, more experienced, and they used that in this little scuffle. I on the other hand still had a lot of learning to do, but I am not blind, I know that my skills are rare and effective. I just wouldn't say amazing.

"Sakura your dress is ripped." Honey said innocently. I blinked before inspecting my clothes, he was right there were many rips and tears in the dress, and my long hair piece was yanked off in the middle of the fight. One of the guys thought he had me by pulling my hair, but he suddenly found out that it was fake.

"Huh I guess so." I think started to take the dress off to the horror of the other men around me. "Sakura!" They yelled ready to shield their eyes I thought.

I only laughed, as the dress came off to reveal that I was wearing tight fighting jeans and a tank top under the dress. I smirked at their shocked faced, "Please did you really think I'd wear, dance, and FIGHT with that dress on only?"

They had a small blush on their un-amused faces but seeing as they couldn't look me in the eye I could tell they were not angry, just embarrassed. "Come on guys! Let's go find Tamaki!" I yelled rushing forward and grabbing Kyoya and Mori senpai to drag them closer to the car. They all stepped into gear and soon it was a race to get where ever he was in time.

On the way we found Kaoru and Hikaru who looked hurt so as we picked them up I quickly checked over his arm, to deem it as not broken, sprained for sure and maybe a bit bruised. I grabbed the small tube of sab out of my pocket like I did yesterday and started to rub it on Hikaru's arm until it was all rubbed in.

"there you go Hika-kun!" He looked over his arm and he and Kaoru said thanks, looking much happier now. They informed us that Haruhi took the reins of the carriage (an Incredibly stupid and brave move), and went to go after Tamaki herself for all of us.

I had no doubt that Haruhi caught him in time, and soon we were able to pull up to a completely soaking wet looking couple. I laughed as I saw that Haruhi too was out of the poofy dress and took off the hair extensions.

"Haruhi!" I yelled as I ran forward, faster than the three guys behind me to tackle my cousin in a warm embrace, before suddenly stopping and tackling Tamaki senpai in a hug as well. "I'm glad you aren't leaving Tamaki." I told him, he seemed shocked. Not sure whether to hug bag or not, but he soon wrapped his arms around me as well. "me too." He said through a soft smile.

I smiled as I looked up at him before slapping the back of his head. "OW!"

"That's for being stupid. Don't you ever do that again!" I said sternly but a smile never seemed to leave my face. As Tamaki rubbed the back of his head he smiled back as well, and nodded. "Alright Sakura." I nodded in confirmation before hugging Haruhi once more tightly.

The twins and Honey were behind me and joined in our little hugging fest as we celebrated our little get together.

"Hey guys, I don't mean to cut your time short but, the Ouran fair is about over." We looked behind us to See Kyoya ushering us to hurry up, so we all ran up and back into the car to rush back to the fair. Haruhi, Tamaki, and I would all need a new dress.

As soon as we got back Haruhi and I ran into music room 3 to get died up and dressed. This time She dressed in an average plain white dress, much like the one she wore under that Horrid pink one. And I wore a beautiful, elegant but simple sea green dress once more.

I guess knowing twins who happen to be the sons of a woman who is a famous fashion designer had its perks. I wasn't too fond of still being in a dress but I didn't want to admit to anyone that I did it for Kaoru. He did after all say he wanted to see me in a dress.

I even put in a new set of extensions so my hair was much longer, this was to seem more like a girl, and in some way hide my identity. I guess there is only one person here with pink hair but if anyone asks I would just say I was a relative who was invited.

We stepped out together and walked down the stairs only for Honey and Mori to sweep us up into a dance. I watched as Haruhi was literally spun around in crazy circles while Mori danced with me much more carefully. I chuckled at the sight, and soon the two switched partners to where I now danced with Honey.

I was spun so fast it was hard to even stay on my feet but I was able to keep up, until he took me for a spin. I was about to lose my balance when I caught by another hand. I smiled when I realized it was Tamaki, and he danced beautifully.

I smiled up at him as he twirled and lead me around the dance floor, only for me to practically be stolen by another man with dark hair and glasses. I laughed as I was spun away and into the capable hands of Kyoya-senpai.

He was a wonderful dancer as well, and a bit less showy than Tamaki was which was a nice change. He spun we purposely in another hosts' arms and I grinned when I saw it was Hikaru. I was careful of his arm as we danced carefully and laughed at how odd we must have looked.

"Here you are." he spoke softly and before I knew it was in the last hosts sights. I blushed when I realized that Kaoru would be my last dance of the night. he bowed and took my hand softly before leading me into another slow dance.

He wasn't near as showy as Tamaki, nor precise as Kyoya. he wasn't wild like Honey, and not careful like Mori. It was to me absolutely perfect. We danced much closer than I have with any of the other hosts, and I was a bit too embarrassed to even look him in the eye.

"Sakura?"He whispered right into my ear and it caused shivers to run down my back, due to the warmth of his breath on my ear.

"Yes?" My voice was not shaky thank god but it was very soft.

There was a slight pause, as Kaoru did not speak for a while causing me to panic ever so slightly.

_'what was he going to say? why ask something but then not continue?'_

I was starting to get fidgety but he finally spoke up.

"I have a confession to make." He said as he spun me once more.

"I… I like you. A lot. Actually I think it would fit more if I used the word love." My eyes widened and my feet literally stopped moving causing us to almost fall over if Kaoru was quick to act. "Wow Geez! Don't just stop in the middle of a dance!" He cried out, as he nearly tripped over me but was quick to regain his steps and prevent me from falling over.

"I'm sorry! It's just… I wasn't expecting that."I said honestly as y face heated up, he gave me a curious look, "Why?"

he started up our dance again, and this time I tried hard not make us fall flat on our faces. "Well, after you asked Haruhi on that date I figured…" I left off my sentence there not really wanting to finish it. "Wait, you thought I liked Haruhi?" He asked one eyebrow raised.

My face heated up more, "Well yeah, don't give me that look it was an honest mistake. You asked her on a date!" I said trying to justify my thoughts. "I only asked her out to set up Hikaru. Nothing else."

"Oh."

It was lame but that was all I could manage to say in that moment. I was depressed, and angry at myself for days, weeks, a month even! Thinking Kaoru liked my cousin when it wasn't true. Stupid Sakura!

"well, I guess I should admit that I was jealous when you old friends came around." he said not looking down at me, not wanting to catch my eye. "Why?" He pouted and glared slightly at the mere thought. "I didn't like them talking about some old boyfriend, nor that Gaara guy that you were so fond of." he spoke almost venomously.

I only laughed at this accusation though. "Kaoru, Sasori was not my boyfriend. Ever. Just a little girl's crush. And Gaara and I are strictly friends. He's practically a brother too me." His frown turned into an almost guilty look but he still didn't catch my eyes.

"besides the only guy I really liked is you Kaoru." I whispered, his head snapped as his eyes met mind, making my face heat up. "h-hey! don't look at me like that!"

I thought he would laugh or smirk at me saying that but he still had the most serious face I have ever seen on him before. I was going to ask him what it was for but his face was starting to look closer, and I relapsed it was because it was getting closer.

I started to panic, I never kissed a guy before! What if I do it wrong! I was stuck between just going for it and running away, but the closer his face got the more I wanted to stay put. His face was beginning to get blurry due to the close proximity, and I couldn't help but start to close my eyes.

It felt like ages before anything happened, but soon I felt a very soft, very subtle softness against my own lips. It wasn't like fireworks, like I heard, but it did send electricity through my body. my heart felt like it was just about to burst right out of my chest.

It sounded harsh, but it was actually really nice. I loved the feeling, it got my head spinning, and it really made me well aware of his hands on my arm and waist, and how warm his body was.

It stopped all too soon, and both our faces were a bright red, as we looked at each other. I was too afraid to look anywhere else knowing that this was a very public ball. anyone could have been watching, though most should have been wrapped up in their own dates, I know there is bound to be many twin fans just watching and screaming right now.

And gossip spreads worse than wild fire in a high school. He grinned at me as we continued our dace. I looked around us at this time only to be relieved that all eyes were on a dance between Haruhi, Kyoya, and an angry Tamaki.

I smiled up at the younger twin as we were still blushing. "So does this mean we're a couple?" I asked him as he led me to an area that we could see the fireworks that were now going off more perfectly.

He looked back at me with a wide grin, "I wouldn't of kissed you if we weren't!"

We then found the rest of the guys and took our places next to them looking up at the sky to see fireworks lighting up behind the school. It was a beautiful sight, and I was more than happy to be looking at it with the people I was.

My hand suddenly felt warm once again and I looked up to see that Kaoru had taken It upon himself to hold my hand. he stroked a thumb across the back of my hand in a loving manner and I couldn't help but grin from ear to ear and we continued to look up at the exploding colors.

It was the ending of one year, but there were many more to come, and now I was able to spend it with some of the best people I've come to know.

I looked at said people, and memorized each and every face, all filled with happiness and a sense of wonder. I looked back up at the sky just as another round exploded colorful sparks in the air. Even so there was truly only one thing on my mind at this moment, as I squeezed tighter to Kaoru's hand.

_'I am so glad that Haruhi broke that stupid vase.'_

* * *

><p><strong><em>I did not specify if Haruhi has a crush on Tamaki for a reason, (One it isn't really said in the anime), but it's also because i am not entirely sure If i want her with him yet. I may decide to do an epilogue but this is technically the final and ending chapter. i am so glad I was finally able to end this little story, and I hope it was satisfactory despite how I feel about it. i think it's cute but i wish I could have been more creative and found more ways to bring the two closer. Actually I am kind of sad that it's over, it's almost as if something is missing now that I wont have to work on it anymore, other than to re read chapters and edit them. Anyway Read and Review please. I am curious about your thoughts. Love you guys!<em>**


End file.
